Two Worlds Collide
by SolidSnake0621
Summary: A warrior from another universe finds himself in a world where the Power Rangers are real. But when the sorcerer he is chasing joins forces with the Rangers nemesis, he must ally with the Rangers and stop the threat before both worlds are destroyed. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

Two Worlds Collide

Zero the Cosmic Ninja and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

_Note: This story, as with all others from my series, is narrated by the main character. I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and this story is not told in any chronological order with either series._

The Battle I fought was tiring, but no different from any battle I had fought by myself. My exoskeleton, blue from head to toe, the outer shell made of material that seemed like plastic, however padded to give off the appearance of muscles. The helmet that masked my entire head was all blue with the exception of a black, wide v shaped visor embedded at the eyes of the helmet, giving me the appearance of a cyber ninja. My exoskeleton was complete with a samurai sword, sheathed in a blue sheath that was grafted at the center of my back. As this cyber ninja, known to one and all as Zero, I had battled robots and beings that were capable of causing me great harm. This particular fighter, a sorcerer from the army of the late Empress Demetria, had the capability of creating beings of his own. He was clad in a black shroud, complete with a hood that prevented his face from being seen. He carried with him a large wooden staff with a white crystal ball embedded at one the beings that he had created had left me exhausted but at long last there was only me and him left standing within the field. But I could tell the sorcerer had one more trick up his sleeve.

"It's just you and me now Marduk." I said, holding my sword at the side of my head, pointing it at my opponent.

"You are very bold, DeSean, but I have one more trick I have yet to show you." The sorcerer said.

"I won't let it happen." I said. Meanwhile my reinforcements approached in the form of three other Zeros, two of them male and one of them female. The shape and texture of the male Zeros was similar to my own however one was colored Green and with somewhat more mass than me and the other colored Black at about the same size as me. The black Zero, known as Zero2, had a black rectangular-shaped visor at the eyes of his helmet. He also had a samurai sword grafted to his back within a green sheath. The black Zero, known as Shadow Cog, had no apparent visor. Instead there were slits that ran down over the eyes of the helmet down to where the mouth would be. Shadow Cog also wore a black metal over armor over the top portion of the exoskeleton, with shoulder pads that were sharp at the ends. Shadow Cog did not carry a sword like Zero2 or myself, instead he carried a laser pistol, which was carried in a holster at his right side. The female Zero, known as Zero3, wore a form fitting red exoskeleton. Unlike the rest of us, the texture of her exoskeleton seemed much similar to that of leather. The helmet was made with the same, plastic-like material like ours; however her helmet was the same color red as the rest of her exoskeleton, which was sized to fit a female head. Like my helmet, Zero3 had a wide v shaped visor at the eyes of the helmet. This female Zero was the only one of us that had two sets of weapons; she carried two sai that were sheathed, one at either side of her hip, and at her back was a long bow, that was collapsed for easier mobility. Though I was relieved to see the other Zeros, I felt that I could end this battle myself. I ran at the sorcerer, but as I did, he waved his wooden staff in a circle in front of him and chanted in an unknown language. The moment I was close enough the sorcerer pushed the end of his staff into my chest and caused a flash of brilliant light, so bright that the other three Zeros could not see. When the light faded, both the sorcerer and I had disappeared. The three Zeros went to the spot where the sorcerer and I used to stand. Shadow Cog touched the right side of his helmet with his middle and index finger as the other two Zeros looked around.

"What happened to them?" Zero3 said.

"I don't know, Kim." Zero2 said.

"I'm not picking up anything from Michael or that sorcerer he was fighting." Shadow Cog said. Zero3 faced the other two and said, "Well if they're not here, where are they."

* * *

I appeared lying in a field of green, still within my Zero exoskeleton. I stood up and looked around; there was no sign of Marduk anywhere. The place that I was at seemed like a park, and although I did not know where I was, there was something familiar about the place that I was. Conveniently there was no one around so I crossed my arms in front of me and began glowing blue. As I brought my arms down there was a brilliant flash of light and when the light faded and my arms were all the way down, I was in my human form. I stood about 6'2" fairly tall for a teenager of my age. I was brown skinned with brown eyes and short black hair. I was fairly skinny, but my baggy clothes gave the illusion that I was bigger than I actually was. I was clad in a large black t shirt, baggy dark blue jeans and black suede Timberland Boots. On my left wrist I sported a digital sports watch. The watch sported four normal buttons, two on each side that controlled the normal functions of the watch. However in addition to the four normal buttons, were two additional; one yellow button on the left side of the watch and one blue button on the right side of it. I looked down at my watch looking at the time, which added to my confusion, as it was a great deal earlier in the day than it was before. I looked around at the are once again, this time with my own human eyes, a look of concern on my face.

"Where am I?" I said. "Why do I know this place?" I shook my head and started walking off. I had the feeling that I would find the answers soon and when I did, I would not like what I found.

As I walked I found myself in front of what looked like a high school. I could not believe my eyes as I knew the school all too well. The teenagers who were hanging out by the high school wore clothes that had been outdated for at least 3 years. On the entrance hall in front of me in brown lettering read "Angel Grove High School" with their symbol located at the wall underneath it.

"No way." I said, absolutely flabbergasted. How was it possible that I had found myself in the fictional universe of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I shook my head and continued forward. As I was 14 years old, I could pass for a student, even though I was not carrying a back pack or anything to show that I actually was attending school. I soon walked down the stairs into the hallway I had seen many times before. Students hung out between classes in the large hallway. I felt a sense of nostalgia as I stood there on the set of one of my favorite TV shows years ago. I reflected back on my trial as Zero the Cosmic Ninja when, while in a comatose state, I fought my favorite Ranger, Jason Lee Scott, and hoped that I would meet him again, and that we would fight side by side. But it was then that it occurred to me that I did not know what time zone I was in during this universe. In my universe it was 1998. I had long since stopped watching the show, but from what I heard from my younger siblings who still followed the series, the show that played in my own time and universe set the Power Rangers in space with 5 different characters than what I was used to. But judging from what the teenagers were wearing it was a safe assessment that I was not among that time period. If I had to guess I was in the earlier 90s which would place me in the Mighty Morphin era, however as none of the black teenagers wore high top eraser fades, it had to be closer to my time than the first season, which brought me the conclusion that I would not meet my favorite ranger again. Realizing that I came to that conclusion in moments and that it tested both my concept of fashion and chronology of a kids show made me both impressed at my expertise in fashion, and distraught that I had followed this show as long as I did. Soon I began seeing characters that I knew. Three teenagers; one of them an Asian male with curly black hair wearing black jeans, a white t shirt with a black vest over it, a pretty Caucasian female with straight brown shoulder-length hair, wearing a white mini skirt and a pink shirt, and an attractive African American teenager with straight black hair tied by a yellow scrunch in back, wearing blue jean shorts and a black vest over a yellow t shirt. I knew these people all too well. The three teenagers talked and carried on, but then the black teenager, whom I knew as Aisha, saw me walking up from the distance.

"Who is that?" Aisha asked, there was a sort of amorous tone in her voice. The other two looked and the Asian boy, Adam, said "Never seen him before."

"He's really cute?" Aisha said.

"He is a doll, isn't he?" The Caucasian girl, Kimberly said. "You should go talk to him."

"Um, I don't know." Aisha said.

"Go on, Aisha." Kimberly said, lightly shoving her toward me. The girl started walking toward me, so I quickly went to a locker that no one was using and played with the locking mechanism. Aisha walked up to me and said, "Hi." I quickly glanced toward her and grinned before going back to attempt to open my fake locker. "Are you new here?"

"Definitely." I said to myself.

"Excuse me?" Aisha said with a confused tone. I turned to her nervously and said, "Sorry, I still feel kinda weird."

"Don't worry, I know all about being the new kid." Aisha said. I smiled and said, "Yeah." She extended her hand and said, "My name is Aisha." I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you." Then I let go and put my hands in my pockets. She looked at me puzzled and said, "And do you have a name?"

"Oh." I said, giggling to myself. It was not that I forgot to tell her; it was that I was playing the nervous new kid role as best I could. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize I didn't give it to you. My name is Mi…" I stopped myself. I realized that if I were in fact in the power ranger universe, there was a possibility that someone from my dimension could be watching this. And should I decide to use my Zero powers in this universe, it would not be wise to use my real identity, Michael Jinks, for fear that someone may tie it to the identity of Zero, and thus all who work with me. I also couldn't use my other name, which was native to my father's home planet, because as it too was apart of my earth-born name, it was possible that it could also give my identity away. So I quickly ciphered through my memory to think up a name that I could use and within moments found one. "My name is Sean…Barker." _Perfect_, I thought to myself. _The identity of the Guyver; that would really through them off._ It was then that Kimberly and Adam walked up.

"Sean, these are my friends, Kimberly and Adam." Aisha said. I shook both of their hands individually as they welcomed me to the school. I could not believe this was actually happening; I was meeting the Power Rangers.

"Well I'd better get going, I've gotta check in and stuff you know." I said.

"Well, hey, a bunch of us usually meet up after school at the Youth Center. You can join us if you want." Kimberly said. I gave an excited smile and said, "Sure that would be great."

"Ok, great, see you then." Kimberly said.

"Ok, see you around." I said. I walked off and quickly went back to my normal look. Kimberly and Aisha continued talking amongst themselves as they watched me walk off. I had no time for school; especially since where I was from we were on summer break. I had to figure out how I was going to get myself out of this situation. And with no Cosdonian Gods or no crew members to help me, I was completely on my own.

* * *

In a dark fortress on the moon, a large throne with a capital letter Z engraved on the back rotated around. Sitting on the throne was a humanoid that seemed to be comprised completely of muscle. His brain was exposed and his face was covered by a silver full face mask of sinister design, with a large red visor at the front. The mask had a horn that had a Z at the very top of it. The figures red body was covered with a silver skeleton patterned exoskeleton that would have left no real protection in a fight. The figure also carried a large silver staff with another Z at the very end.

"Something has happened. Two beings of great power have arrived; one of them is comprised with a darkness that surpasses even my own." The figure known as Lord Zedd exclaimed. Standing off to the side was another figure that wore a Gold exoskeleton. This figure had large wings at his back, the face of a blue baboon and a gold head covering helmet that matched the rest of his exoskeleton. This being also carried with him a grey sword which he held in his right hand as there was no sheath for it.

"What does this mean for us, oh evil one?" The being known as Goldar asked.

"We must make contact with these beings. Perhaps we can use them to destroy the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said.

"But if these beings are of such power, they may not succumb so easily." Goldar said.  
"They will learn, Goldar, than no one in this universe can surpass my power." Lord Zedd said.

* * *

The Angel Grove youth Center was full of teenagers exercising or just hanging out. As I entered I saw two teenagers sparring, one a Caucasian teenager with long brown hair wearing a white gi, and the other a Caucasian teenager with short brown hair wearing a red tank top and red and black stripped pants. I knew these two all too well as Tommy and Rocky. I folded my arms at my chest and watched the two of them spar intently.  
"Hey, Sean!" A voice called out from behind me. But I did not respond. "The voice called the name again. Then I sensed someone approach me. I turned and faced to see that it was Aisha.

"Hey, I was calling you." Aisha said. It then occurred to me that I was not using either of my given names and had to get used to responding to a name that was not my own.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was so into watching Tommy and Rocky spar that I didn't hear you." I said. Once again, Aisha gave me a curious look. It was then that I realized that I was not supposed to know who Tommy and Rocky were.

"You've met Tommy and Rocky before?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, nah, but I've seen them. Some cats at school say they're pretty popular." I said. My ability to lie was astounding, even to me. Aisha and I walked to a circular table where Kimberly and Adam sat along with another teenager who I knew all too well. This Caucasian teenager had brown hair, wore wire framed glasses and had on a blue plaid shirt and white pants. The three of them looked to be studying.

"Sean, this is our friend Billy. Billy, this is Sean he's new here." Aisha said.

"Well, welcome to Angel grove." Billy said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Billy began tutoring them on a math problem, which as he finished going over the problem; I quickly computed and recited the answer. Even Billy had to go over the problem and finally determined that my answer was correct.

"Wow, that's amazing." Billy said. "How did you calculate that so quickly?"

"I'm pretty good at stuff like that." I said. "I guess you could say I'm a human computer." I looked off to the side with a distressed look_. I've gotta stop doing that_, I thought to myself before placing my eyes back on the group. Soon Tommy and Rocky walked over.

"Guys this is Sean, he's new here." Kimberly said.

"Cool, where're you coming from?" Tommy asked. Now I was in a dilemma. I couldn't flat out say what town and state I was from for the fear that someone from my universe may be watching this, but it felt bad, and kind of pathetic, to have to lie every time someone asked a question about me.

"I'm from the east coast; a town you probably never heard of." I said.

"Wow, that's some move. What brought you all the way out here to Angel grove?" Rocky asked. I hung my head and said, somewhat to myself, "I was wondering the same thing myself." I continued hanging out with the Rangers. They seemed as friendly, and as gullible as I had seen them on television, so I had no worries that they would fall for my back story. I had to continue to hang out with this group of super heroes. As I was separated from my own group, I had to hope that these six were significant replacements. If they were not, then I really would be on my own.


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

Chapter 2 _Note: This chapter actually has fighting. I seriously hope I don't lose anyone as I try to be descriptive as possible. Please Review.  
_

Later the group decided to hang out in the lake. Naturally I went with them as they were the only crew of people that I knew at this point. As the boys were throwing a Frisbee around, Tommy now wearing a white plaid shirt with torn off sleeves and brown pants and Rocky now wearing red and black striped vest over a red t shirt and light blue jeans. I sat off to the side with the girls and Billy. I played with a small twig, digging it into the ground, while thinking about my friends, but I mostly thought about my girlfriend. Thinking about how I got into this situation in the first place and how I was going to get home. Kimberly was the first to notice the melancholy expression on my face.

"You're awfully quiet." Kimberly said. I stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I said sadness evident in my voice.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Kimberly asked. I hung my head down once again and said, "Eh, it's a little difficult to explain." Kimberly softly elbowed my arm while saying, "Oh come on, you can tell us." The other two were interested in hearing as well. I threw the twig at the ground.

"I was thinking, how much I don't belong here; in this town, in this place." I said.

"Aw, you just feel like that because you're new." Aisha said. "I went through it to when I first moved here. Boy let me tell ya, it's not easy." I looked at Aisha.

"That's not what I meant." I said. I did not want to elaborate because I did not want to give myself away. But fortunately I would not get the opportunity to. A group of grey colored figures, known in this universe as the putty patrol suddenly appeared and the group of teenagers got together. I stood up with the others, the boys stopping their play. Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha joined their friends in fighting the large group of Putties, as I stood and watched. I was amazed, the Putties made the sounds that I remembered, each teenager let out their individual war cries when they let out a move. It was so much like the show that I watched when I was younger; to the point that if I listened close I thought I actually heard the rock songs that were played with their fight scenes.

Tommy blocked two punches from one of the putties, then jumped up and threw a back cross kick to cause it to stagger back. The putty came at Tommy with two more awkward punches, but Tommy managed to counter them and punch the putty in the chest twice.

Kimberly stepped back from her initial position and as a putty approached from her left, she threw a left side kick to cause the putty to stagger back. She then threw front kick at another putty and a right side kick at another putty. She ducked under a punch of one of the putties and delivered a chop to the back of its head. She then grabbed the putty and then tossed the putty into a tree.

Billy did a back flip in the air. Then upon landing he threw a right kick at the side of putty, then a right side kick at putty, and a front kick at another one. He turned and threw a right side kick at another approaching putty, then turned to the previous one, which threw a punch at Billy, but he ducked under it, grabbed it by the wrist and back of the head and flipped the putty to the ground. Billy then grabbed the putty by its arm and then threw it a good distance. Rocky threw a left kick to a putty, but the putty grabbed his foot.

Rocky then jumped up and threw a kick over the putty's head causing the putty to let go of his foot. Rocky spun around and tripped a second putty that was positioned behind him. Rocky then delivered a left side kick to the first putty and ran off to deliver a jump kick at another putty.

Aisha jumped back onto a bench, then jumped at two putties and delivered a split kick to them. She then turned and blocked an overhead attack from another putty and then threw its arms down. The putty attempted to punch her, but she ducked under the punch and then kicked the putty, causing it to stagger back and drop to its knees. She then jumped up and stomped on foot to the putty's back.

Adam threw a roundhouse kick at a putty's left arm, and then spun around again to deliver a kick to the putty's back. Adam then delivered a side kick to another putty. He then spun around and spun sideways in the air to deliver a kick to another putty, knocking it down.

The group of putties regrouped as did the rangers, forming two lines, though they appeared oblivious to this fact that they were doing it. Meanwhile I watched the fight unfold. I was amazed that they fought exactly that they did in the television show, but this left me somewhat disappointed. The putties had an obvious weakness, and I knew that even the weakest of my team were strong and fast enough to exploit them easily. That left me with the impression that either the Rangers were toying with the Putties to make the fight entertaining, or they were not skilled enough to dispatch of the pathetic threat.

"What do they want?" Kimberly said, holding her fighting stance.

"I don't know, let's take them." Rocky said. I walked up behind the group and Aisha looked back at me and said, "Stay back Sean." But instead I stepped forward, past the group. The six teenagers dropped their guard.

"What's he doing?" Adam said. I positioned myself between the putties and the teenagers, standing normally, surveying all of the putties dancing around me. The moment the first putty attack, I delivered a punch to its chest, then an elbow to the next ones chest. I then threw a left side kick at the next putty, and a front kick at the chest of the one that followed. Then I turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to the one that followed, causing it to spin to the ground. I crouched down and punched the putty at the center of the chest. Then I stood up and got in my fighting stance. The five putties that I hit were glowing at the Z at the center of their chest, and suddenly they exploded from their limbs. More putties attacked me, but I delivered a hail of kicks that neither them nor the teenagers were able to follow, defeating sixteen of the seventeen putties that attacked. I ran at the last one and delivered a jump kick hitting it in the face, then as we both were in the air, I dropped my heel at the center of the putty's chest, sending it straight to the ground. The putty landed on its back and I landed in a crouch ahead of it. All of the putties exploded and I stood up and looked back coolly at the teenagers. The teenagers ran to me and Tommy was the first one to say "Man that was awesome." I shrugged my shoulders. To me, the fight was far too easy. Even if I were not familiar with the putties, their weak spot was obvious enough.

"How did you know to aim for the Z?" Billy asked.

"Well I figured since you guys were throwing shots to the chest that you were obviously trying to hit that one point." I said. Now all of the teenagers were giving me the curious look that I had at this point grown accustomed to. _Now it was time for me to be the smart guy_, I thought to myself. I folded my arms at my chest and said, "I know what you all are thinking, but if I were working for Lord Zedd, I wouldn't waist my time making friends." Now the teenagers were shocked; looking among themselves. I let out a sharp breath and said, "I've gotta go. I'll talk to y'all later." I walked past the six of them and continued off and they watched as I left.

"Who is this guy, Aisha?" Rocky said. Aisha hung her head down sadly and said, "I wish I knew."

"We'd better get to the Command center, maybe Zordon knows something." Tommy said.

"Right." Kimberly said. The six teenagers formed a line and touched a button on their wrist bands. Upon doing so, the six of them turned into different colored streams of light, Rocky was red, Billy was blue, Kimberly was Pink, Tommy was White, Aisha was yellow and Adam was black. The six streams then shot off to the sky.

* * *

The six teenagers appeared in their command center where the droid Alpha 5 moved from computer to computer and the large floating holographic head of Zordon revolved in a large tube.

"Rangers, I am pleased that you have arrived. A situation has been brought to my attention." Zordon's voice said from seemingly all over the room.

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"My senses indicate that two beings have entered our world. Their powers surpass any that I have felt before, to include my own." Zordon said. "I cannot be certain of these beings intentions, however I sense one of them is of unprecedented evil."

"Zordon, we met this new kid at school today; an incredible fighter even by a Ranger's standpoint." Billy said.

"Is it possible that this guy Sean is one of the beings that showed up?" Adam asked.

"It is possible. Be cautious when approaching this newcomer as we do not yet know of his intentions." Zordon said.

"Alright let's head back and find Sean." Tommy said. But suddenly an audible alarm sounded.

"It appears we are not the only ones in search of these new beings. Lord Zedd has sent Goldar as well as the Saliguana and Robogoat to Angel Grove Park."

"That's too many monsters to just leave unattended." Rocky said.

"Alright, we'll handle Goldar and the monsters first, then see if we can't track down Sean." Tommy said.

"Good luck Rangers, and may the power protect you." Zordon said. The six rangers reached behind their backs as Tommy exclaimed "It's Morphin Time." The six of then grabbed their belt buckle "Morphers" and held them with both hands in front of them.

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy called.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called. The six figures instantly transformed into their heroic forms of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

* * *

The six Rangers appeared in the park where they faced off against Goldar. Goldar swung his sword from side to side and said, "Lucky for you I'm not here for you, Rangers!" The White Ranger pointed forward and said, "You might not be but you got us you gold Baboon."

"I have no time for this, get them!" Goldar yelled.

"Alright guys, let's do it." The White Ranger said. The six Rangers posed before they and the two monsters ran toward each other, but before they could get close enough to fight a bolt of lightning knocked all of them back. The rangers got to their feet as did the monsters.

"Whoa, what's goin on?" The White Ranger said. Suddenly I appeared between the groups of combatants, landing in a crouched position as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I touched the ground with my left hand and held my sword pointing backward with my right hand. I slowly stood up, looking coolly at the monsters.

"Another Ranger?" The Yellow Ranger said.

"Impossible." The Blue Ranger said. The Red Ranger folded his arms at his chest and said, "His suit is way cooler than ours."

"I am Zero, the Cosmic Ninja." I said calmly. As my voice is normally metallic altered in Zero form, there was no way for the Rangers to tell who the true Identity of Zero was. I ran at the three monsters, holding my sword down at my right side, before anyone could react, I tripped Saliguana, then while the monster was in the air, I cut upward while standing, cleanly cutting the monster into two halves which almost immediately turned to dust. I turned to face Robogoat, holding my sword in front of me. I ran at Robogoat, cutting his staff into two halves, then cutting down at its chest and delivering a left side kick to the monsters face. I ran at the monster as it staggered back and cut through it as I passed, then I turned and cut down its back, rolled forward, then turned and cut upward while still in a crouch. I then jumped up, stepping on its chest then kicking off its face, doing a back flip in the air and landing in a crouch position as the monster dropped to the ground and exploded.

"Awesome!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"Totally!" The Pink Ranger said. I stood up and turned to the other side, pointing my sword at Goldar.

"Tell your boss that if he comes after me, he will be the next to fall." I said. With that Goldar disappeared in a flame. I stood up straight and then twirled my sword before holding it over my head blade downward and sliding it into its sheath. I looked toward the Power Rangers who were still standing in amazement. Satisfied with what I had done, I then jumped up and disappeared.

* * *

At Lord Zedd's base, Lord Zedd slammed his fist against the railing of his balcony, causing a spark of electricity. He turned and walked off as Goldar walked in.

"This new arrival is even more of a nuisance than the Rangers themselves." Lord Zedd said. He walked toward his throne only to have it turn on its own to reveal the sorcerer Marduk was already sitting there.

"Indeed." Marduk said.

"You dare sit on my throne?" Lord Zedd said. Marduk laughed in amusement.

"I would have thought after what you just saw you would be more cautious as to how you go about things." Marduk said.

"And who might you be?" Lord Zedd Asked.

"I am Marduk; I am a sorcerer from the planet Phadon." Marduk said.

"I've never heard of your planet Phadon before." Lord Zedd said.

"That is because I am not of your universe. Neither is the fighter you just witnessed, Zero the Cosmic Ninja." Marduk said. "My latest incantation sent us to this universe, a universe derived from one of Earth's worlds of fantasy."

"Fantasy? I'll show you fantasy!" Lord Zedd said. He pointed his staff at the sorcerer and shot bolts of electricity at him, but the sorcerer sat unaffected by it. Marduk laughed and Lord Zedd ceased his advance.

"If you are quite finished." Marduk said. "The warrior you witnessed is of great power. He has proven himself time after time in the universe that he and I come from. He has even gone so far as to banish the overlord Phaidus and destroyed my empress Demetria. And not even I am capable of defeating him."

"So you come to me?" Lord Zedd said.

"From what I have just witnessed, my power is leagues beyond yours which tells me that DeSean would destroy you in an instant." Marduk said. "However, it is possible that you have resources at your disposal that I do not. That is why I propose an alliance."

"I work with no one." Lord Zedd said. With his free hand he closed his fingers slowly and then opened the quickly while saying, "No one shall make a fool out of me."

"Very well." Marduk said. "Try as much as you like, but it will only be a matter of time before he destroys you."

* * *

The Rangers returned to their Command center, each one of them with their helmets off, standing before Zordon's tube and explaining their findings to their mentor. But each of them had a melancholy expression on their face as they explained.

"I suspect that this unknown fighter is one of the new coming beings." Zordon said.

"Zordon, his power was amazing. He took out Saliguana and Robogoat without even breaking a sweat." Tommy said.

"We've never dealt with anything like this before." Billy said.

"As it is unclear on this newcomer's intentions, it is unknown whether he is the dark presence that I have been sensing."

"Oh, man. That's all we need right now is an evil Ranger." Tommy said.

"I am no ranger." My Zero voice said. The Rangers turned around and saw me walk up in my Zero exoskeleton.

"Ay-yie-yie; Intruder!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"Newcomer, how is it possible that you have entered the command center without a power coin?" Zordon asked me.

"My powers work differently that the people of your universe. So long as I have a mental picture of where I want to go and it's accessible to electricity, I can transport to wherever I want."

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I am called Zero. My armor and powers are native to a planet called Cosdon."

"I am unfamiliar with your planet." Zordon said. I folded my arms at my chest and said, "Figured you would be. Your universe is different from mine. But you are aware of the two beings that recently entered your world. I am one of those beings." I turned my back to the Rangers and their mentor. "And I believe that the other being may try to form an alliance with your Lord Zedd."

"We can't let that happen." Rocky said.

"Our last encounter and transporting to this universe must have left a strain on his powers. He will need time to recharge them. Normally I would stop him now, but at this point he is the only one I know that can transport me back to my universe, and I can't destroy him until I do." Tommy stepped forward.

"We'll help you stop him when the time comes." He said boldly. I shook my head.

"It's funny how predictable you all are. I knew it would be you that would say something like that, Tommy." I said. I turned around to face them and dropped my arms. "I know you six wish to help, but the only way you can do that is by staying out of this fight until I find a way to get me and Marduk back to our own world." The Rangers did not take that advice to heart.

"No way!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Look, you know who we are and you know what we can do." Tommy said.

"Right and I know that you are not powerful enough to stop a being like this." I said. Kimberly stepped forward and said, "You don't really expect us to stand in the back while all this is going on, do you?" I folded my arms at my chest. Kimberly scoffed and said, "Sorry to break it to you, pal, but we're not gonna just give up because you tell us to."

"I'm not debating this, Kimberly." I said. "I'm well aware of who you six are. But I also know what will become of you. In my world you are objects of fantasy, stories shown to children on television. You and the ones that will follow you set an example for children all over the Earth." I hung my head down. "As a child you even set an example for me." I looked at the Rangers. "In this universe you are depended on to protect the people of your planet, just as I do in mine. And if this universe has any effect on the story that is told back in my universe, than I must ensure your survival. And the only way to do that is to ask you to stay out of this." I dropped my arms and said. "Please honor my request. The last thing I want to do is hurt any of you." I jumped up and disappeared. I felt bad telling the Rangers to stay out of the fight. Had the roles changed I would have been as upset as they were. However if what happens in this universe has any affect on what happens in my own, then I could not allow them to be harmed. But I had the feeling there was more that I had to worry about than protecting the Power Rangers.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Chance Part 1

Chapter 3

_Note: After the last few chapters, I realize there is a lot about my character that people will not know about, having not read any of my material. But should this story go well, I will eventually publish my own story. Also, I did not completely make up the fight scenes that involve the power Rangers. A lot of them as far as the Rangers are concerned come from actual episodes, as I tried to stay as true to their individual fighting styles as possible. However all fight scenes involving Zero are original._

Zero2 and Zero3 entered my bedroom. The room was rather large, most of the space being taken up by two twin-sized beds at the far left. Next to the bed was a desk with an old Packard Bell Computer sitting on top of it. In the center of the room was a yellow recliner seat positioned in front of a large television, with a smaller television on top of it. Within the shelf underneath the large television were Sega Genesis, Sony Playstation, and Nintendo 64 video gaming systems with games for each system. The Zeros unfastened the clamps at the sides of their helmets and removed them from their heads, revealing their human faces. Zero2's human form was identical to my own. The only major difference between us was as my hair was cut short, his was braded in thin dreadlocks that came to his shoulders. Zero3, on the other hand was a beautiful teenage girl, her skin color a lightly tanned Caucasian. She wore light brown curly hair which when she freed it came down to her shoulder blades. The two teenagers, Kim Malizia and David Jinks set their helmets down on the bed.

"Man, I searched everywhere for DM." David said.

"Me too it's like he just disappeared." Kim said, hanging her head sadly. David put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry, Kim. We'll find him, ok." Kim nodded her head. Shadow Cog soon walked into the room and removed his helmet. Shadow Cog, or now known by his human name as Mike Caulfield, was a handsome Caucasian male with spiked, dark brown hair. The other two faced him.

"Any luck, Caulfield?" David asked.

"Nah, the trail cut off right at the spot Michael fought Marduk and the robots yesterday. It's like he disappeared from the planet." Another girl ran into the room in what seemed like a panic. The girl, Stephanie Farkas, was a cute Caucasian girl, with long brown hair which was worn straight and long and pulled back into a pony tail. Stephanie was much shorter than the other three. As David and Mike both stood at 6'2" and Kim stood at 5'10", Stephanie stood at a mere 5'2". She was wearing a red t shirt and low cut blue jeans.

"You guys, have you seen the TV yet?" Stephanie said.

"Steph, we got a bit of a situation, here." David said trying not to be sarcastic toward his girlfriend. "DM disappeared yesterday." Stephanie hung her head as if she were finally putting pieces together.

"So it makes sense." Stephanie said. Kim stood in front of the shorter girl.

"What makes sense, Steph?" Kim said sternly. Kim knew that the highly intelligent teenage girl all too well and that there was something that she was not telling the rest of the group. She looked down at her wrist watch and said, "10 o clock, it should be own now." She went to the TV and turned it on. She then turned the knob to channel 5.

"Stephanie, what's this all about?" Mike asked.

"Shh, just watch." Stephanie said. Soon the logo of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers appeared on the television while a narrator said, "Previously, on Power Rangers…" The screen showed me being approached by Aisha. "A new kid arrives at Angel Grove High School, with a secret of his own…"

"No way!" Mike said in shock. The screen shows the Power Rangers facing off against Saliguana and Robogoat, and then me arriving as Zero the Cosmic Ninja all as the narrator continued, "The Rangers face past monsters when a new fighter arrives and thwarts Lord Zedd's plans." The screen then shows Marduk sitting on Zedd's revolving throne. "But Lord Zedd has a new visitor all his own." Afterward Marduk said, "That is why I propose an alliance." The screen then showed me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja standing before the rangers in their human form. "Will the Power Rangers be able to join forces and stop this new evil alliance? Find out next…" the screen then once again showed the logo of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the narrator finished his dialogue.

"How did Michael end up on the TV?" Kim asked.

"And why did he end up on Power Rangers, of all shows?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" David turned to face his girlfriend and said, "And why were you watchin it?" Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, it was on and I was curious." Mike and David giggled and Stephanie scoffed and said, "Oh come on, tell me you boys don't get curious about the show anymore."

"Maybe when I was 11." Mike said.

"And my memories are made up so I couldn't tell you whether I've actually watched the show before or not." David said.

"Ok, this isn't getting us anywhere." Kim said. "We know where Michael is; now we have to figure out how to get him out of the TV." Stephanie went to the computer and typed in commands. The other three went to Stephanie and watched her typing on the computer.

"When I used the laptop yesterday, I could see the status of Michael's armor when the show was playing. But the minute it went to commercial or when the show went off, the signal was completely gone, as if Michael wasn't even in this universe."

"So what does that mean?" David asked.

"It means that there's a gateway between this universe and that one, but the window to access it only appears when this particular show is on."

"Can you track it down?" Kim asked.

"I can try." Stephanie said. She started typing in commands.

"Alright, in the meantime, we'll watch the show. I guess it's the only thing we can do at this point." David said.

* * *

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy was on the mat doing a kata. He was more focused than he had ever been; unleashing chains of punches and kicks. He did the triple spinning jump kick that he had been seen doing so commonly on the television show and continued to do his kata as other teenagers watched him; his fighting yells filled the youth center. Soon I walked into the youth Center seeing Aisha and Kimberly sitting at the round table they were sitting at the other day. I looked toward Tommy as he continued to practice. I watched him somewhat amazed I knew that he was upset based off of my knowledge of the show, but I had to play that I was ignorant to this fact.

"Man, Tommy looks pumped." I said, sounding impressed.  
"Yeah, we got some bad news yesterday." Kimberly said. Aisha turned to face me.

"Sean, I've been meaning to ask you something." Aisha said. "How do you know about Lord Zedd?" I giggled and said, "Are you kidding me? Lord Zedd and the Power Rangers are news even where I'm from. You all looked weirded out when I fought the putties by myself, so I wanted to make sure that you guys knew I wasn't working with him or something."

"Well, where did you learn how to fight like that?" Kim said.

"I've been studying several different arts since I was really young and combined them together. I guess I was just good enough to take them on myself." I said. "But why were you guys fighting them?" The two girls were attempting to avoid the question. Luckily Tommy walked up to them.

"Oh, Tommy." Kimberly said.

"Hey girls. Hey Sean." Tommy said, the expression on his face showed that he was still upset.

"Hey Tommy, you looked pretty pumped out there." I said.

"Hey, thanks man." Tommy said with a half smile.

"We were going to the mall a little later, you wanna come?" Kimberly said.

"Ah, actually Kimberly, I was gonna go practice at the lake; try to get my mind off things." Tommy said. Kimberly had a sad expression on her face. "Sorry."

"It's cool Tommy." Kimberly said. Aisha looked at me and said, "So what about you Sean." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I would, but I've got a lot to do." I said. "Sorry, but it's pretty important that I get them done."

"Oh." Aisha said.

"Well I'm gonna get going. I'll see you guys later." Tommy said. He headed for the exit while Kimberly said, "Bye Tommy." I watched Tommy walk out of the Youth Center.

"I'd better get going too." I said. I looked at the girls and said, "I have a lot I need to take care of."

"Ok well, will we see you later?" Aisha asked. I looked at her and grinned saying, "Oh yeah, I'll be around." I walked toward the exit. The two girls then talked amongst themselves.

* * *

At Lord Zedd's Moon Base, Lord Zedd looked toward the Earth from his balcony, the visor glowing red.

"I sense great power in that young boy." Lord Zedd as his visor stopped glowing. Marduk stood beside him and said, "Of course your do; that is the one that arrived with me; DeSean Dean of Cosdon, The soul bearer of the legendary Cosdonian power of Zero." Lord Zedd faced Marduk.

"So your fears are toward one teenage boy?" Lord Zedd said.

"This coming from one who can not manage six multi colored Teenagers who are significantly less powerful." Marduk said. "You have already seen what DeSean can do."

"Then I shall show you the true power of Lord Zedd."

"Very well. You get one more chance. But after that, I want your answer." Marduk said. Lord Zedd turned to face the large planet and his eyes began to glow once again. "Now all I need is something to lure our young DeSean out of hiding." Lord Zedd saw through his eyes Tommy Oliver running in the park. "Ah, perhaps the White Ranger may prove to be of some use." Lord Zedd's visor immediately stopped glowing and Lord Zedd walked toward his throne past Goldar. He turned and sat down while holding onto his metal staff. "Goldar, go down to Earth with a squad of putties, and keep our old friend busy."

* * *

Tommy continued to jog along a trail in Angel Grove Park. He reached an open area which was conveniently deserted of people, when Golda appeared with six putties. Tommy stopped jogging and immediately got into his fighting stance.

"Oh man, this was the last thing I need." Tommy said.

"What's wrong, White Ranger, feeling a little second rate." Goldar said.

"I'm still good enough to beat you, Goldar." Tommy said.

"Save it, alone you have no chance." Goldar said.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy said as he pulled his Power Morpher out from behind him. Holding it in his right hand he quickly rotated his wrist so the Morpher was facing Power Coin forward. Tommy grunted with each movement as he brought his power Morpher up beside the left side of his head, and then whipped both arms around in front of him, before bringing both arms to his right side. He then pushed the Morpher forward.

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy Exclaimed. He transformed into the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. The White Ranger moved his arms, and showed off several unnecessary poses all to say, "Alright Goldar, Time to show you who's really second rate." The White Ranger ran forward and delivered a spinning kick to one of the putties, then turned around and blocked a punch from another putty. He moved to block another punch from the same putty, then grabbed the putty by the arm, then by the next and spun the putty to the ground. He then turned and threw a front kick to a putty's chest, then spun around and tripped another putty with a sweep kick, causing the putty to do a complete back flip and land on its stomach. The White Ranger avoided a punch from a putty, then blocked the punch of one putty and punched the same putty in the chest. He then elbowed the putty that approached him from behind and finally pushed his right hand into the Z of the putty whose attack he had previously avoided. The White Ranger turned toward a crew of approaching putties and jumped to the sky, landing on one of the putty's shoulders in order to hit another putty with a drop kick to the chest. He back somersaulted off of that putty and then pushed off of a tree, allowing him to hit two putties with a scissor kick. The White Ranger landed in front of Goldar, who hit the White Ranger with his sword, then swiped at his legs, causing the White Ranger to flip to the ground. The White Ranger managed to get up to his knees, but breathed heavily and groaned in pain as he held his left hand to his chest.

"You don't look so good." Goldar said as he swiped his sword downward. "Maybe it's time for retirement." The White Ranger closed his right hand into a fist and stood up.

"I'm gonna retire you." The White Ranger responded. "And use your helmet for a hub cap." Goldar laughed and said, "Finish him putties, once and for all." The putties managed to surround The White Ranger and one putty kicked the legs out from under him, while another putty attempted to stomp on the rangers chest. The White Ranger managed to stop it but fought against the putties leg. Goldar walked over to the fallen ranger and grabbed his lion-headed sword from the sheath at the ranger's side while mockingly saying, "I'll take that." The putty let The White Ranger to his feet and Goldar twirled the sword and said, "And you'll take this." Goldar held the sword in front of him, the blade pointing downward and the lion head facing the White Ranger. The sword seemed to scream as his eyes glowed and shot lasers at the White Ranger.

* * *

At the Youth center, Rocky and Adam were sparing on the mats while Billy was lifting a light amount of weights. Billy was wearing a blue tank top and blue shorts, Adam was wearing black sweat pants and a black tank top, and Rocky was wearing Red sweat pants and a red tank top. As Rocky and Adam sparred, Rocky's wrist communicator sounded and immediately the two teenagers stopped. Billy joined the two teenagers and the three of them went to a secluded area of the youth center. Rocky pressed the talk button on his wrist communicator and said, "We read you, Zordon; what's goin' on?"

"Rangers; Tommy needs your help in the park, you must go immediately. Kimberly and Aisha will rendezvous with you there."

"Got it Zordon." Rocky said. The three of them reached behind their backs and, though it might not have been the best idea, Rocky yelled out "It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called. The three teenagers instantly transformed into their Ranger forms.

* * *

At the Park, Goldar stood as the putties danced around him. Goldar holding the sword named Saba captive in his hands, he laughed holding both Saba and his own sword to the air.

"At long last the end of the White Ranger." Goldar said. But suddenly a blue blur ran past Goldar and the putties. The putties seemed to fall apart and Goldar, and for that matter the White Ranger, looked around in confusion. The blur ran at Goldar, slowing down to reveal itself as me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja, holding my sword in my right hand, blade pointing backward. I jumped at Goldar and delivered a kick to the face, then spun around and kicked him two more times to the face while both of us were in mid air, then I finished with an ax kick that sent Goldar straight to the ground. I landed ahead of him in a crouched position, holding my sword in my right hand along my back, and something else in front of me in my left hand, my head down and body hunched over whatever object I had. The other Rangers arrived and assisted their leader to his feet. Goldar managed to stand up, but soon realized he was now only holding one sword.

"Saba." White Ranger groaned in pain. "He's gone." I stood up and slowly turned toward Goldar and the Power Rangers, now revealing that I was carrying Saba in my left hand. I threw Saba forward, causing him to fly fast, past Goldar and impaling the ground, blade downward in front of the rangers. I then held my sword over my head and slowly slid it in its sheath.

"I'll give you one more chance to send my message, Goldar." I said. "Or next time I will collect your head." Goldar disappeared in a flame. All that was now left were me and the Power Rangers. I let out a sharp breath. I was well aware of what the plan was, which was why I chose not to say anything. I just jumped up and disappeared from sight. The White Ranger groaned in pain and the other Rangers helped keep him on his feet.

"Tommy are you ok?" The Pink Ranger asked. The White Ranger gasped and said, "I'll be fine." He picked his head up and said, "We've gotta find out who that guy is."

* * *

The television show went to commercial break. Kim walked Stephanie who continued to type commands on the computer. She let out a sharp breath as she leaned over the smaller girls shoulder, looking at her work.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kim asked. Stephanie shook her head. On the one hand she was irritated that someone had asked her every time there was a commercial break, but on the other hand, she was remorseful, realizing the gravity of the situation and the emotional state Kim must have been in.

"I haven't been able to find anything yet." Stephanie said.

"Yo, but DM is definitely showin' these Rangers up." David said. Kim turned toward my twin quickly and said, "This isn't some kind of game, David; Michael could be in real trouble."

"K, I know how you feel. But unless they _make they monsters grow_, DM can handle it." David said. Mike stood up from his seat and walked to the window behind the television.

"Kim's right, David." Mike said. "I don't need my powers to tell me that Michael doesn't belong there, and that if we don't get him back and close whatever gateway keeps opening, that both worlds may be in trouble." Stephanie continued to type commands in the computer.

"That's my fear." Stephanie said. The three Zeros faced Stephanie. "I mean remember what almost happened when travelers from a different universe came here. The universes have to be balanced or both universes will be destroyed."

* * *

At Angel Grove, I stood upon the highest building, still as Zero the Cosmic Ninja, looking up at the sky. The wind blew hard against my exoskeleton. Though everything seemed normal at the time, I felt sometime soon, the worlds may not be.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Chance Part 2

Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This story combines the series to a story of my own creation. Please Review.

Lord Zedd sat on his throne of his moon base. He slammed his fist against the armrest of his throne and caused sparks of electricity to surge from his hand. He stood up and yelled, "Blast it, this teenager has proven to be more bothersome than those blasted Power Rangers." Lord Zedd grabbed his staff and walked toward the balcony, past the waiting Marduk.

"So I assume you are ready to form an alliance." Marduk said. Lord Zedd looked over the balcony toward the Earth his visor glowing

"Your friend Zero may be strong and fast but let us see what happens when he has to deal with a monster that towers over him." Lord Zedd said. "Now what I can use to extract my revenge." His vision showed him to the High School woodshop where he saw an unused Saw. "Ahh, perfect. Now your Zero shall be caught in the Jaws of Destruction." Lord Zedd held his staff forward and shot electricity from the Z. The electricity struck the saw and changed it to the Monster known as the Jaws of Destruction. Lord Zedd then held his free hand and electricity surged within his palm, creating grey spherical canister with another small spherical canister attached to it. "And now, let's make these teeth large enough to really make a bite." Lord Zedd threw the canister toward the earth, causing it to float to the ground and cause and explosion that somehow made the monster grow to be 30 stories tall.

At my home, David and Mike watched the show in my room. Mike looked to my twin and said, "You were saying something about making it grow, David."

"I was just clownin'." David said.

"Damn it David, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Kim said.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have the luxury of calling on giant robots when things get too big to handle." Mike said. "All we can hope for is that the Power Rangers don't screw this one up."

"Don't worry y'all DM, got this one in the bag." David said. Suddenly thunder boomed from outside, which alerted the four teenagers. "God I really hope that was Rain." Stephanie typed frantically on her computer and an imagery of the Earth appeared on the computer screen.

"The earth is starting to break up." Stephanie said. "We have maybe another 24 hours until both this world and the other one collapse and I'm no closer to finding the gateway."

"Well what if I adapt my scanner to beacon to up the range and effectiveness." Mike said.

"It's better than nothing." Stephanie said. Mike went to the bed and grabbed the Shadow Cog helmet. He put the helmet on his head and proceeded out the door.

The alarm sounded within the command center, the droid Alpha 5. The Power Rangers, with helmets off, looked at the viewing globe to see the monster called the Jaws of Destruction destroying buildings with his saw shaped blades.

"Oh man. Lord Zedd isn't giving up is he?" Rocky said.

"This attack appears to be Lord Zedd's latest attempt to draw out and destroy the new coming Zero." Zordon said.

"We can't wait for this Zero guy do decide to fight this monster." Adam said, while looking at the viewing globe.

"I agree, let's call on the Thunderzords and take care of him." Tommy said. Kimberly put her hand on Tommy's shoulder and looked at him with obvious concern.

"Tommy are you sure, I mean after that last attack..." Kimberly asked.

"I'm fine Kimberly, and there's no way I'm gonna let some new guy do our job." Tommy said.

"I respect your decision to intervene in this endeavor, Rangers." Zordon said. "Go now and let the power protect you." Tommy stepped ahead of the group of teenagers while saying, "Alright guys…" the group of teenagers placed both hands on their belt buckle Morphers while Tommy exclaimed back to action.

The Power Rangers appeared in a desert area on the outskirts of the city. The Black Ranger unleashed a series of poses while calling out, "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!" At that moment a large black Mastodon robot appeared running along the desert area. The Mastodon was struck by lightning and was transformed into what resembled a black lion with a green face.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" The Pink Ranger called while unleashing a series of poses. At that moment a flying robot which resembled a red Pterodactyl with small white wings flew over the desert area. The robot was struck by lightning and transformed into a red phoenix with gold wings.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" The Blue Ranger called while unleashing a series of poses. At that moment a large blue tank, resembling a Triceratops drove over the desert area. The triceratops was struck by lightning and transformed into a larger black tank, with a large blue head that resembled a unicorn.

"Saber-toothed Tiger- Griffin Thunderzord Power!" The Yellow Ranger called. At that moment a large Robot resembling a yellow Saber-toothed tiger ran along the desert area. The robot was struck by lightning and was instantly transformed into a large black tank similar to the unicorn robot, however with the yellow head of a griffin.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Red Ranger called. At that moment a large red robot resembling an upright walking Tyrannosaurus ran across the desert. The robot was suddenly struck by lightning and transformed into a flying, mechanical red serpent dragon. The five machines moved along the desert together, with the Lion Zord at the center, between the griffin and unicorn Zords and the red dragon and firebird Zords flying over them.

The White Ranger arrived at the top of the hill holding his saber in right hand. He twirled the saber and held it up high while calling "Tiger Zord, Power Up!" At that moment a large white machine resembling a white Tiger appeared and let out a roar. The Red Dragon Zord unleashed a stream of electricity as it flew forward. Then with a flash of light the Zord transformed into a flying humanoid robot carrying a staff in its right hand. The back of the unicorn Zord rose, while the head collapsed upon itself, giving the robot the appearance of large boots. The back of the Lion Zord rose over the head of the lion, creating what look to be armor. At the top of the armor was a large samurai helmet. The back of the griffin robot rose up while the head collapsed upon itself giving the appearance of another large boot. The humanoid swooped down feet first and slid its legs into the Unicorn and Griffin boots while the firebird Zord came from behind and wrapped around the waist of the humanoid, becoming a belt. The Lion Zord armor attached itself to the chest of the humanoid while gauntlets that seemed to had been imbedded within the claws of the Lion robot slid onto the humanoid robots arms, creating gauntlets and shoulder armor. The claws then collapsed and locked in place at the sides of the chest armor. Finally the samurai helmet landed on the head of the humanoid and locked in place. At the center of the chest plate was a large circular green piece which was to be the cockpit of the Zord. Once the assembly of the Zord was complete the five Rangers were seen within the cock pit, the Red Ranger at the center with the Blue ranger at his right and the Black Ranger at his left. Behind and in between the Black and Red Rangers was the Pink Ranger and behind and in between the Red Ranger and the Blue Ranger was the Yellow Ranger. The Five Rangers posed in unison as the in unison called, "Thunder Megazord, Battle Ready!" The machine known as the Thunder Megazord unleashed electricity from its body. Holding a large samurai sword sheathed in its right hand the robot slowly brought its arms down. The White Tiger Zord jumped out and ran into view of the White Ranger. The White Ranger jumped up and landed on the head of the white Tiger Zord. The White Ranger faced forward, doing two poses before holding his saber forward in his right hand, blade pointing downward.

"Ok Saba, let's Do it!" The White Ranger said. He turned to his left and then dropped down into the head of the Zord. Whilst in the cockpit of the Zord, the White Ranger held his saber forward with the blade pointing to the right. He rotated his wrist to bring the blade in front of him and caught the blade with his left hand. Afterward he held the saber over a compartment between two black crystal balls and finally slid the saber into the compartment so the head was facing forward. During this series of poses, he called out, "Tiger Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode Now!" At that moment the back legs of the Tiger Zord spread out further and came together to make humanoid legs at the rear of the robot. Head and body of the tiger rotated forward putting the tiger head at what would be the chest of the large robot while the front legs stayed in place making humanoid arms and a humanoid head rose from the top of the robot. The Thunder Megazord pulled his sword from the sheath and slowly walked toward the monster, attempting to cut the monster with the sword, however, the Jaws of Destruction was quick enough to cut the large battle machine first. The monster delivered a front kick to the chest of the Megazord and knocked it down. The White Tiger Zord stepped in front of the fallen Megazord. Within the cock pit of the White Tiger Zord, the White Ranger grabbed a sphere from the wall behind him.

"Let's see how you like this." The White Ranger said as he put it into a circular opening at the right side of the console before him. Within the Tiger mouth of the White Tiger Zord, the large red orb suddenly started glowing and a symbol matching the symbol of the sphere that the White Ranger had placed into console. Within the cockpit The White Ranger moved his arms around while saying, "White Tiger Thunder bolt armed and ready." The Zord brought both his hands in front of its chest then out to the side. This action caused the mouth to shoot three balls of fire from the Tiger's mouth at the Jaws of Destruction. However the monster blocked all three balls with its sword. The monster then retaliated, by pointing the sword at the White Tiger Zord and shooting electricity at the White Tiger Zord. The electricity caused an explosion that caused the Whiter Tiger Zord to drop to the ground along with the Thunder Megazord. The monster slowly made its way toward the monster but stopped, as something else caught its eye. The Rangers also managed to see it from the cock pit. I stood on the roof of one of the large buildings as Zero the Cosmic Ninja.

"It's him." The Black Ranger said. I removed my sword from it's sheath with my right hand and held it horizontally in front of me then jumped off of the roof of the building. I landed on the street below and ran toward the large monster.

"What's he doing?" The Red Ranger said. I ran up the monsters leg to it's chest, then sprung off of it, doing a flip toward the now standing Thunder Megazord. My feet touched the green circle on the chest of the large droid, and with all of my strength I pushed off with my feet to fly toward the Jaws of Destruction. Upon reaching the monster, I continued to swipe my sword, cutting through the giant monster until I flew out of the monsters back, landing on a building behind the monster, and did a forward roll to stop in a crouch, my left hand touching the ground while my right hand holding my sword horizontally behind me. The monster fell forward and upon hitting the ground the monster made a large explosion. The Power Rangers were awestruck at how I evened the odds against an opponent with a clear advantage.

"Let's get down there guys." The Red Ranger said. The Five Rangers somersaulted out of the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord.

"Right behind you." The White Ranger said. He jumped out of the White Tiger Zord, holding his saber in his right hand. The six Rangers landed on the roof behind me, with the White Ranger and the Red Ranger at the center. The White Ranger stepped forward as I stood up and slid my sword in its sheath.

"Hey, good job man." The White Ranger said. I turned to face the Power Rangers.

"I warned you all to stay out of this, what if you all were killed?" I said.

"We had to do something; that monster was going to destroy Angel grove." The Blue Ranger said.

"There always is and always will be some kind of threat to this city; monsters that tower over even the tallest skyscraper. And time after time these monsters will be destroyed with no harm to the civilians. This time was no different." I walked toward the Rangers and said, "This new threat is something that you can not understand, something that you are not ready for. Should Marduk and Lord Zedd combine forces, they will cause a path of destruction the likes of which you have never encountered." I walked past the Rangers, standing on the edge of the roof and looking down to the streets below. "This is your last warning, stay out of this." I jumped off the roof of the building.

Lord Zedd slammed his fist against the balcony to his moon base causing electricity to spark from his hands. His anger caused the room and himself to glow bright red.

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled. "This insolent brat is becoming more bothersome by the moment." Lord Zedd turned away from the balcony, as Marduk stood before him.

"I warned you DeSean's power is not one to be taken lightly." Marduk said. Lord Zedd began calming down, thus causing the room to return to its normal color. "Our only chance of defeating him and your troublesome Power Rangers is by forming an alliance." Lord Zedd groaned in frustration.

"Alright, you win." Lord Zedd said. "So how do we go about this?"

"Two overlords can not occupy the same space at the same time." Marduk said. "Perhaps I can free up some space." Marduk raised his staff above his head causing electricity to shoot from the end at both Lord Zedd and himself. Goldar who witnessed the entire thing covered his face with his arm as light flashed from the two individuals.

At my home, David, Kim and Mike watched what was happening from the television. They could hear a dark laughter, though no clear image could be seen. Dramatic music was played as the scene progressed. Soon enough the screen went black and displayed the words "To be continued."

"Aw man." David said. Kim walked over to Stephanie who was till manning the computer.

"Did you find a gateway yet?" Kim said. The computer screen displayed a world wide view and zoomed in to an area of California.

"I wasn't able to pin point the exact location of the gateway, but I managed to narrow it down to the Los Angeles area of California.

"Great, so when the show comes on again we can get there and…" Stephanie cut off my twin brother by saying, "No you can't."

"What's going on Steph?" Kim asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I came up with a theory." Stephanie said. "This universal imbalance is caused because Michael and Marduk are in a place they aren't supposed to be. If we add more people to that other universe that are from this one, it's just gonna increase the imbalance thus causing the two universes to fall apart faster."

"So what you're saying is even if we find the gateway, it still falls on Michael to stop our worlds from crumbling?" Kim asked.

"Exactly." Stephanie said.

"No way." David said. "DM may be the strongest of us, but the longer he stays there, the weaker he's gonna get."

"Fortunately he does have help there." Stephanie said.

"Even if it does get to that, I don't think they're gonna be able to provide that much help." Mike said. "I have a bad feeling about what's gonna happen next."


	5. Chapter 5: The Amalgamation

Chapter 5

Note: This may be the last chapter I will publish for a while as I am drawing closer to a year long deployment. For those of you who have read and enjoyed this story, I promise you there will be more to come. In the mean time, enjoy this dark twist to my story.

The alarm blared within the Command Center, the six teenagers clad in their power suits looked around in confusion.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"I feel a great disturbance in the morphing grid." Zordon said. "The power struggle between Lord Zedd and I has shifted exponentially."

"What does that mean Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"I feel that Lord Zedd and the evil being that traveled with Zero the Cosmic Ninja have combined their powers. The power increase to the both of them may be more than we can handle alone."

"So what do we do?" Kimberly asked. Tommy hung his head sadly and said, "We have to find Zero. Maybe we can get him to join with us so we can stop this."

"I don't know Tommy, he's been very evasive since he got here; I don't think he'll listen to us." Billy said.

"Not only that, but we don't know who he really is." Adam said.

"Wait a minute." Kimberly said. The other teens faced her. "What about Sean? I mean he was able to handle the putties by himself, he knows a little bit too much about what's going on. And don't you think it's funny that all of this started when he showed up?"

"It would make sense, but if he's hiding his identity like we are then he may not come forward with his identity." Billy said.

"Even still I think we should try." Tommy said. "We'll split up and try to look for him; keep communication open last thing we need right now is something bad to happen while we're all separated."

"Be careful Rangers, but be expedient. I feel that time is of the essence." Zordon said. The six teenagers held their heads down and pressed a button on their individual wrist communicators, which caused them to instantly change into streams of light, which were color correspondent to their individual ranger powers, and then darted off.

The light dimmed within Lord Zedd's moon base and Goldar watched in astonishment, as the being that stood before him was neither Lord Zedd nor Marduk. The being stood a mass of muscle covered in red, with a metal skeletal face with gleaming yellow eyes and large spikes protruding from it's back. The being carried Lord Zedd's silver Z staff.

"L…Lord Zedd."

"I am no longer Lord Zedd nor Marduk." The being said, it's voice a combination of Lord Zedd and Marduk's. The being held his free hand in front of him palms up and created a ball of energy. "I am the one who shall bring this world to its knees." He pushed his hand toward Goldar, and the ball of energy shot at the gold armored monster, causing him to groan. Goldar began to glow and transform, his armor changing grey and his blue face changing grey. "No Zero or Ranger will withstand my power."

Meanwhile I stood at Angel Grove Lake in my human form. I looked out at the water thinking about my friends back in my world. Thinking about my girlfriend who I was certain was worried about me. But I also thought about the situation I was in. I closed my eyes and could feel the world beginning to crumble; the plants and wildlife in misery around me. And I could feel a dark force, its power surpassing anything I had ever felt before. Kimberly and Billy approached from behind me, but even though they did not make their presence known right away I could still sense them.

"Can you feel it?" I said. "Can you feel this world beginning to crumble?"

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked. I hung my head and grinned. At this point it was too late to hide who I truly was, if they had not figured out already.

"I guess that's not apart of your powers." I said. I looked toward the two teenagers and said, "But I'm sure it's one of Zordon's." Billy stepped forward.

"You are Zero, aren't you?" Billy asked. The expression on my face became pensive and I nodded my head slowly.

"There's no point trying to hide it anymore." I said. I walked toward the Rangers. "I feel so much darkness in the air; something horrible has happened." Kimberly gave a nervous look and said, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know exactly." I said. "But it's more powerful than anything I have felt before, and it must be stopped and soon. I feel our worlds may not last too much longer."

"Both you and Zordon have said something about this; what's happening?" Billy asked.

"There are many gateways to the different universes. Some gateways stay open, but are in places where they cause no harm to the flow of the different universes. But when a gateway is forcefully opened and beings begin to navigate through the gateway it causes an imbalance between the two worlds. If the imbalance isn't corrected within a certain time, both worlds will crumble on themselves, destroying all that inhabit the different worlds. Marduk and I are of another world. If the two of us don't return to our world and soon, both of us will be destroyed."

"So we need to find the gateway." Kimberly said.

"I think I already know where it is. But I don't think it's as simple as getting the two of us through the fissure anymore." I said. I turned away from the Rangers. "We're running out of time. I have to go to Marduk and bring him back through the gateway before our worlds die." I pressed the blue button on the digital watch located on my left wrist, which caused me to glow a brilliant Navy Blue. Afterward I jumped up and disappeared the instant my feet left the ground.

"We have to find Tommy." Billy said.

"Right." Kimberly said. The two of them then ran off.

Tommy and Rocky ran into the Angel Grove Youth Center, but as they entered the main area, they were shocked at the view they saw. The dead bodies of patrons littered the area, exercise equipment left destroyed and rubble from the ceiling caved in. the counter in which the manager Ernie worked was half destroyed. Tommy went to the nearest fallen body to check for a pulse but to no avail.

"What happened here?" Rocky said, still in shock.

"I don't know." Tommy said, a saddened and yet angry tone in his voice. The two teenagers heard a groan from behind the counter and ran to see the owner of the voice was in fact Ernie, broken and bleeding, using the side of the counter to sit himself upright. Tommy went to his side and said, "Ernie, what happened?"

"He… He came from nowhere… destroyed everything…killed everyone." Ernie said weakly.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"A monster…" Ernie said. "Looked… like the one… the Rangers always fight… G…Goldar… But he was different… He was… darker…"

"I'll call 911." Rocky said. He ran out of the main building.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" Ernie said.

"Don't worry Ernie; the Power Rangers will be here." Tommy said in a melancholy manner. "And they'll make him pay for this." Rocky reentered the main area and called for Tommy. Tommy looked over the counter and Rocky tapped on his wrist communicator. Tommy scoffed and said, "Stay here Ernie, help is on the way." Tommy stood up and rushed over to Rocky, who joined the leader in going to their usual escape spot.

"The ambulance is on its way." Rocky said. Tommy sighed and said, "Good." He put his wrist communicator close to his face while pressing the talk button on it and said, "We read you Zordon."

"Tommy, I apologize for the loss but there are urgent matters to attend to." Zordon said. "There is a disturbance in down town Angel Grove. I have already alerted the other Rangers."

"We're on our way." Tommy said. Tommy brought his arms down and Rocky put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"You gonna be alright man?" Rocky asked. Tommy sadly nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's get this over with." Rocky removed his hand from Tommy's shoulder and the two teenagers looked forward while reaching behind them.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy exclaimed. "Tiger Zord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called.

I appeared within Lord Zedd's moon base as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I slowly walked in, looking around the throne room. Lord Zedd's throne sat facing the large fan. I continued to look around, but then the voice of both Lord Zedd and Marduk said in unison, "Prince DeSean." I turned toward the throne where the voices came from and saw the throne rotate around, revealing the dark being sitting with the Z staff across its chest. "How good of you to come."

"And what do I call you?" I asked.

"I am Lord Zarden." The being said. "The true overlord of evil." Zarden stood up from his throne, holding the Z staff in hand. "So I take it you have come to deliver Marduk back to his home world?"

"Good guess." I said. "Can he come out and play?"

"Both Lord Zedd and Marduk are apart of me now; feeding my power and I refuse to let them go." Zarden said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to cut them out of you, but one way or another we are going back to our world." I said. Zarden let out a maniacal laugh that shook the entire moon base.

"You amuse me, Cosdonian!" Zarden said. "A power such as yours can not withstand my power. But if you are so eager to try I will not stand in your way." Zarden pointed his staff at me and shot energy from the tip, but I dived out of the way and rolled to a crouch. I pulled my sword out and ran at him, attempting to cut him with my sword, but he blocked it with the staff. I turned the opposite way to attempt a sweep kick, but Zarden stepped over my leg so while on the ground I delivered a side kick to Zarden's chest. I spun on my shoulders to return to my fighting stance then lunged at him throwing a front kick at the overlord chest and causing him to stagger back, then I threw a right cross kick to the head, knocking Zarden off of his pedestal. Zarden rolled to a crouch and I jumped off the pedestal attempting to cut down with my sword, but he blocked it with his staff. He used his staff to push my sword back then swiped across with the end of his staff, cutting me in the chest and causing me to spin around. Zarden stood up and attempted to cut down with his staff but I back flipped to dodge, causing the staff to stick into the floor. I ran up the staff and onto Zarden's shoulders, where I kicked the being in the back of the head. Both Zarden and I faced each other, my exoskeleton sporting a slash where Zarden cut me.

"Time to make the game more fun." Zarden said. He held the end of the staff up an shot electricity that created four Zedd putties. The four putties came at me from all four sides. I threw a left kick at one putties chest, and a right kick ad another putties chest, then I delivered a left to one of the putties behind me, then turned to punch the last putty behind me, then spun around, holding my sword in my right hand and cut the four putties, decapitating them and causing them to turn to energy. Zarden swiped down at me with the Z of his staff, but I blocked it with my sword. Still he used the staff to force me to my knees. Zarden laughed and said, "Welcome to oblivion, DeSean."

"I don't think so." I groaned. I pushed up with my sword, and then back flipped to get some distance. I stood in a defensive stance, my left foot pointed at the opponent, my left leg straight while leaning my body weight on my right knee holding my sword in front of my head, blade pointing at opponent.

Meanwhile the six Rangers in there Ranger forms arrived at the battle damaged downtown area. Police units were destroyed and police officers and civilians littered the grounds. The rangers saw the dark Goldar holding up a police officer by the throat.

"Goldar!" The White Ranger said. The monster twisted his wrist and snapped the man's neck, then dropped the lifeless body to the ground and turned to face the Rangers.

"The one you know as Goldar is gone." The monster said His voice even darker than the original Goldar. "My master has dubbed me Diablos and he has ordered me to rid this world of your kind." The Red Ranger stepped forward pointing at Diablos and said, "Good luck trying pal, cuz we're sendin' you back to your master for what you did to the juice bar."

"I was sending a message." Diablos said. He held his left hand up and created a ball of black energy. "Here's another one." He pushed the ball at the Rangers, causing a powerful explosion that knocked them back. The Yellow Ranger started getting to the feet, but Diablos grabbed her by the back of her neck and then threw her into a toppled car. The Blue Ranger ran at Diablos, but the monster grabbed him by the front of his helmet. He sunk his claws into the helmet and then commenced to punching the Blue Ranger in the stomach several times before tossing him to the ground. The Black Ranger delivered a jump kick to Diablos' back, causing the monster to stagger forward. Diablos then turned, swinging his sword and cut the Black Ranger, causing him to spin to he ground, leaving a cut along the chest of the power suit. The Red Ranger ran at Diablos, swiping downward with his sword, but Diablos blocked it with his own. Diablos then knocked Red Ranger's sword away, then grabbed the Ranger by his neck and slammed him to the ground. Then Diablos kicked the red Ranger in the side, punting him into a car. The White Ranger delivered a left cross kick, hitting Diablos in the chest and causing him to stagger back.

"The White Ranger." Diablos said. The White Ranger stood before him in a defensive stance while holding the handle of his saber with his right hand. "Come to make me pay for my sins?"

"It doesn't matter what color you wear, you're still Goldar to me." The White Ranger said.

"Then perhaps I can show you how different I really am." The White Ranger threw a front kick at Diablos' chest causing the monster to stagger back. Diablos then swiped up with his sword, but the White Ranger managed to jump back in time, but it still left a cut at the symbol on his chest armor. The Pink Ranger started to come, while lying on the ground she saw Diablos come at White Ranger again while he examined the chest shield.

"Tommy watch out!" the Pink Ranger yelled. But her warning came too late as Diablos cut down at White Ranger, causing him to fall back. The White Ranger lie on his back and saw that his chest shield had been cut completely. Diablos grabbed White Ranger by his head and then pushed it further into the ground, He then commenced to stomping White Ranger in the chest.

Back at the moon base, Zarden walked toward me and said, "I am impressed, Cosdonian. Despite my combined power, you still prove to be a challenge for me." I stood up straight and held my sword over my head before sliding it in its sheath. "But know that while you're fighting me, your new friends are in the fight of their lives."

"What are you talking about?" I said. I touched the right side of my helmet with the middle and index finger of my right hand, allowing me to see the Rangers battle with Diablos from overhead by remotely connecting to a satellite.

"While we have been playing, Diablos has been terrorizing Angel Grove." Zarden said. I removed my fingers from my helmet. "So what will you do now, Prince of Cosdon, will you remain here and continue your effort to separate Lord Zedd and Marduk, or will you go and rescue the Power Rangers from certain annihilation?" I hung my head pondering what my next move would be. There was no telling how powerful this new amalgamation was, or whether it had been toying with me throughout this fight. But one thing was clear; the Power Rangers would not be able to stop this monster alone.

"I'll be back, Zarden. And then we'll finish this." I said. I then jumped up and disappeared. Zarden chuckled and said, "I'm sure you will."

In downtown Angel Grove, Diablos stood over the White Ranger, holding his sword down at him. The other Rangers watched helplessly from their respective positions. Diablos lifted his sword higher and said, "Goodbye, White Ranger." The other Rangers called for Tommy, but before anything else could be done, Diablos was hit with a kick to the head by me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I stepped forward, past the fallen White Ranger and the other Rangers managed to then get to their leader, his armor badly damaged, the opaque visor shattered and portions of his power suit torn. I reached back with my left hand and grabbed the handle of my sword, meanwhile holding my right hand in front of me, middle and index finger together and pointing upward. Diablos let out a yell and ran at me, attempting to cut me with his sword, but at the last possible moment, I removed my sword and blocked his sword with it, then pushed my right hand into Diablos chest, hitting him with a charge of electricity that caused him to stagger back. The Rangers soon joined me. Diablos attempted to attack again, but stopped himself.

"My master beckons me." Diablos said. "But before I go…" Diablos created a ball of energy in his hand and pushed it toward hitting me in the chest and causing me to fly back. The Rangers look as I flew into a car, taking it with me. But this left them open as Diablos appeared in the midst of them. He backhanded the White Ranger, tossing him into the Blue and Black Rangers, and then he threw a front kick into the stomach of the Pink Ranger knocking her into the Yellow Ranger. The Red Ranger looked around at what happened and then attempted to attack Diablos, but Diablos then turned his back to the Red Ranger and sheathed his sword in the abdomen of the angered Ranger. The five remaining Rangers looked in shock and Diablos slowly pulled his sword from the Red Rangers abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground. I ran at Diablos and delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him back. But when he stopped staggering, the monster laughed maniacally and disappeared in black flame. I turned toward The Red Ranger and crouched beside him. The other Rangers made it to us.

"Oh no, Rocky." The Pink Ranger said sadly. I touched the belt buckle power Morpher on the Red Rangers waist and it caused the Ranger to glow bright red. When the glowing stopped, he had reverted to his human form, battered and bleeding from his wound. I picked Rocky up into my arms and turned to the White Ranger.

"I'll take him to the hospital. The rest of you should go back to your command center. I'll meet you there afterward." I said. I then jumped up and disappeared with Rocky.

At the moon base, Diablos approached Zarden, who was sitting on his throne. When he was before the pedestal, he dropped to a knee and said, "I have returned my lord."

"Excellent work, Diablos." Zarden said. "The loss of a ranger will severely weaken any attempt DeSean may have against us. But all may not be lost for them." Zarden pointed at Diablos and shot a beam of energy from his finger at Diablos' sword. He then rotated his palm around and held in that hand a ball of Red energy. "I hold in my hand the essence of a Power Ranger, derived from the blood of Rocky DeSantos. With it, I shall create my own Dark Ranger, completely obedient to my bidding and capable of destroying the Power Rangers once and for all." He pushed his hand forward and the ball of energy floated from his hand and hit the ground in front of him, creating a brilliant flash of light. When the light faded, a new Power Ranger appeared kneeling before Zarden. This Ranger bore the same costume design as the Red Ranger, however all that was once red on the original design was now a dark purple, and all that was once white was now black. The suit also no longer had the spandex resemblance of the other Rangers, but more of a plastic exoskeleton design similar to the exoskeleton of a Zero. "I give to you, my Dark Ranger." The Dark Ranger stood slowly then unfastened the clamps on the sides of his helmet and removed it, revealing his identity to be a clone of Rocky DeSantos. "Let the DeSean and the Rangers wallow in their self pity, for soon my Dark Ranger will destroy them all."

At the Command center, the five remaining Rangers, were all waiting in distressed, their helmets off and their wounds dressed. Soon I appeared at the front of the Command Center in a crouched position with my head down as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I stood up and unfastened the clamps at the sides of my helmet and removed it, revealing my own human face. The other rangers went to me as quickly as they could.

"Is Rocky gonna be alright?" Adam asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he'll be ok." I said. "I also managed to repair the damages to the city and to the youth center."

"How?" Aisha asked.

"So long as my Zero powers have data on what a structure used to look like, it has the ability to repair the structure to its original form in a process what we Zeros call Demeganizing." Tommy put his hand on my shoulder and sadly said, "We appreciate everything you've done. I only wished we listened to you when you told us to stay out of this."

"Your job is to protect this planet from invasion, just like my job is to protect my own. I would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes." I said. I hung my head down and said, "Besides, we all have things to be sorry for." I walked to the center of the command center while saying, "After Kimberly and Billy found me at the lake, and I went up to the moon base to take Marduk back to our own world. If only I had done it sooner, none of this would happen, but now it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked. I turned toward the Rangers and said, "When I got there, I found out that Lord Zedd and Marduk both fused to become a being that calls himself Lord Zarden; he's more powerful than anything I have encountered before. And my team should know by now not to come here since it'll cause further imbalance between our planets. I'm gonna need your help to stop them." Kimberly approached me and said, "I don't know where you've been all day, but we haven't really been that much help."

"Your powers are not equipped to handle the beings I fight, and I know that. But with the help of Zordon, Alpha and Billy, I may be able to give your powers a Cosdonian Exoskeleton. Your powers won't work like mine, but with Cosdonian technology, your powers and Zords will be more on par with what we have to face." Tommy stepped forward a more pleased look on his face.

"That's great, but we're still short a ranger." Tommy said. I folded my arms at my chest and hung my head down.

"I thought about that too." I said. "There is someone out there who's fighting skills are equal to your Tommy; the person who first wielded the power of the Tyrannosaurus and led your team." Tommy grinned and said, "Jason."

"Right." I said.

"But I thought the Red Ranger powers had transferred from Jason to Rocky." Kimberly said. I looked up at Zordon and said, "When I watched the episode with the power transfer, all six Rangers were still in their ranger forms."

"You are correct Sean. The Power Transfer in fact cloned the powers wielded by Jason, Zack and Trini and the cloned powers were then given to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. However as no one Ranger can exist at any moment, their powers remain idle so long as the clone power is in use." I turned toward the Rangers.

"Jason will be able to use the Tyrannosaurus powers so long as Rocky is in the hospital."

"Can you teleport to Switzerland from here." Tommy asked.

"I can transport anywhere that's connected by power lines or so long as I have a mental picture of where I'm going. But I can't do this alone; one of you has to go with me." I said. "He may be a nice guy, but I seriously doubt that he'll go with someone he doesn't know." Tommy let out a sharp breath and said, "I'll go."

"No Tommy. In the case Zarden attacks again the Power Rangers needs their leader to stop them." I looked at Billy. "And Billy needs to work with Alpha and Zordon to start with decrypting the Cosdonian data." I looked at Adam and Aisha. "And no offense to you two, but Jason probably knows you as much as he knows me. That means…" I looked at Kimberly.

"Me?" Kimberly said.

"You're probably the only one I know other than Tommy that can convince him." I said. "You two are like brother and sister." Kimberly smiled to herself and nodded.

"It has been settled then." Zordon said. "Kimberly, you must go with Sean to retrieve Jason from the World Peace Summit." I put my helmet on my head and fastened it. I then walked over to the computer console and touched it with my right hand. I touched the left side of my helmet with the middle and index finger of my left hand and this caused the command centers computers to respond. Once it was done I removed my hand and said, "There, I've downloaded all the information you guys need to start the upgrade. You'll need all six power coins to finish the process and me to add the Cosdonian Exoskeleton, but at least you can get started without me."

"Billy, you work on that. The rest of us are gonna go check on Rocky." Tommy said.

"Be careful, and may the power protect you all." Zordon said. I shook my head and said, "God, I never thought I'd hear that live." I looked at Kimberly and said, "Hold on to me and I'll get us there."

"OK." Kimberly said. She wrapped her arms around mine.

"Be careful guys." Tommy said.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll protect her." I said. _I'll protect her as if she were _my _Kimberly._ I thought to myself. I looked at Kimberly and said, "Ready?"

"Ready." Kimberly said. I then jumped up and disappeared taking Kimberly with me. Adam and Aisha stood at the sides of Tommy and said, "Let us know if anything happens."

"Right." Billy said. The three teenagers looked down at their wrists as if to check the time and touched the teleportation buttons on their individual wrist communicators, causing them to transport in streams of Black, White and Yellow.


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Red Ranger

Chapter 6

Note: Please Review. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before my deployment, but I'm sure that I won't finish before I leave. I will continue to write this story while I'm gone so I can finish it when I come back. Feedback will be much appreciated as it will give me the motivation I need to go public with my own stories.

A meeting of the World Peace Summit was underway in Switzerland in which the topic of discussion was world pollution. Teenagers from all over the world listened in and spoke their views on the particular topic. One teenager who was very passionate was an attractive raven haired Asian girl. She wore a yellow shirt and black pants and had her hair tied back with a yellow scrunch. With the girl were two handsome males; one of them a muscular Caucasian teenager with curly black hair, wearing a Red plaid sleeveless collard shirt and long black jean shorts and the other an averaged sized dark completed teenager with his hair in micro braids and wearing an outfit composed of yellow, green, red and black. After the Asian teenager, Trini, moved for stricter enforcement on litter. The leader of the Peace summit said, "An excellent notion Mrs. Quan, we shall definitely take that into consideration." The black teenager, Zack, tugged on Trini's arm and quietly said, "Nice goin, girl" Meanwhile the muscular teenager, Jason, sat grinning with his arms folded at his chest. "Well, I believe that is about all we are going to be able to do today. Let us return tomorrow." The group began applauding and started rising from their seats.

Meanwhile Kimberly appeared with me outside the building as I was now in my normal form. Kimberly looked around in amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing." Kimberly said. I looked at her. "I mean it was like, a tingle and next thing you know we're here."

"You teleportation isn't instantaneous." I asked. I then hung my head remembering all of the episodes of Power Rangers and the movie and the streams of light in which they used teleported through. I shook my head and said, "Never mind." It was then that people started exiting the building leisurely. "Oh look, their coming out." I folded my arms at my chest. Soon Jason, Zack and Trini walked out of the building.

"…I'm tellin' you guys that would be jammin'!" Zack said. Jason and Trini giggled and Jason said, "Yeah right, bro, who could come up with something' like that?" Zack was about to answer but he was alerted by someone call for him and his friends. The three teenagers looked toward the voice and saw Kimberly waving her hands and calling for them. I was standing beside her with my arms folded at my chest, trying to keep my composure. Jason was my favorite Power Ranger and Zack and Trini were among the top as well. In fact it was their departure that caused me to initially grow apart from the Power Rangers all together. And even though I had technically already met Jason, the fact that I would actually get the chance to meet them was the epitome of a dream come true. Or at least it was when I was 9 years old and definitely before I became a super-powered Teenage hero in my own right. The three teenagers looked as if they weren't able to believe their eyes at first. They looked amongst each other.

"Is that…" Jason said.

"…Kimberly?" Zack finished. As they got closer, they saw that it was in fact their friend from Angel Grove, Kimberly Hart.

"Kimberly!" The three of them said in unison. They ran to their friend, Jason gaining the early lead. He picked Kimberly up in her arms and swung her around, causing the smaller teenager to giggle. Jason set Kimberly down to her feet and then Kimberly hugged him tightly. When she let go she then hugged her best friend Trini and afterward she hugged Zack. Trini couldn't help but notice me and said, "So who's this?" Her tone somewhat implied that I was the new Tommy in her life, which I managed to decipher.

"This is Sean." Kimberly said. "Sean this is Trini, Zack and Jason." I still fought to keep my composure.

"Nice to meet you all." I said with a pleased grin, I shook the hand of Zack and Jason and then Trini.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, don't tell me you missed the Zack man already." Zack said with his usual upbeat tone.

"Aw you know I did." Kimberly said. I looked at Kimberly. It was strange because between the time of their departure from the show and Jason's return in Power Rangers Zeo, the three of them were never mentioned; almost as if they had not existed at all. But of course there were a lot of the teenagers' lives that would not be shown on television. "But actually, we came for a different reason."

"There's a situation back in Angel Grove." I said. The teenagers looked around to ensure no one was within earshot of us.

"Wait a minute. You're a Ranger too?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm a traveler from a different universe." I said. "Look it's a little hard to explain it all but the point is Rocky was severely injured in battle and we need your help, Jason."

"Why me, I mean I thought Zordon wanted us to stay here where we could do good in a different way." Jason said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said. "And who better to help us out than the original leader of the Power Rangers?" Zack and Trini looked at Jason.

"Go get 'em Jase." Trini said.

"Yeah, bro, do your thing." Zack said, patting him on the back. Jason let out a sharp breath and then said, "Alright, I'm in." Jason said. Kimberly giggled and said, "Great."

"We have to hurry and get back, time is running out." I said. I let out a sharp breath and said, "Before I leave though I wanted to say that it is an honor meeting you three and I wish that I could get the chance to fight at the side of all of you." Zack put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's solid, bro." I nodded my head.

"I'll catch back up with you when I get finished." Jason said.

"Alright, be careful bro." Zack said. The two teenagers began to depart with Trini saying "Good luck Jason" as she walked off.

"Alright Jason, if you two will hold on to me, I'll get us back to Angel Grove." I said. Kimberly held onto my arm and Jason held on to hers. I looked down at my wrist watch and pressed the yellow button on my watch causing the three of us to dematerialize into electricity which then disappeared.

Within the Command Center, Billy and Alpha 5 were both working with the computers in an attempt to integrate the Cosdonian technology into the Ranger Powers. Billy gave an aggravated sigh and said, "I can't figure this out. This data is too advanced for me to keep up with."

"Keep trying, Billy. We must be able to integrate the Cosdonian Data if there is any chance of using the new Ranger powers." Zordon said. Billy turned to Zordon and said, "I understand that Zordon, but the information is far to sophisticated to decipher." It was at that moment that I appeared within the command center with Kimberly and Jason.

"Welcome back Jason." Zordon said. I walked up to Billy and said, "How are things going." Billy sighed and said, not good. I'm afraid I your data is far to advanced to decipher let alone integrate into our Ranger powers."

"Well let me try. In the mean time you can get Jason spun up on what's been happening the last few hours." I said. I went over to a computer and noticed that there really was no monitor to determine what I was doing. "Hm, I guess since you don't have a monitor, I'm gonna have to tape in using my powers." I pressed the blue button on my watch and suddenly began glowing blue. When I stopped glowing I was in my Zero Exoskeleton. I touched the computer console with my right hand then touched the left side of my head with my middle and index finger.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Jason asked. He looked at me and said, "And who this guy is?"

"This morning, a great disturbance in the morphing grid occurred. It appeared two beings of immense power had arrived on our planet. It was discovered that these being were the young Sean Barker and a wizard he was pursuing by the name of Marduk. Marduk made contact with Lord Zedd and eventually fused with him creating an even more powerful being. Infusing its newfound dark power into Goldar changed him into a being now know as Diablos who has murdered countless civilians and managed to severely injure Rocky."

"That's why we need you to stand in as the Red Ranger until Rocky gets back on his feet." Billy said. Jason walked over to me and said, "So this new Ranger here is this Sean guy?" I removed my hand from the computer terminal. "I'm not a Power Ranger. My powers are native to a planet called Cosdon." Jason folded his arms at his chest and said, "Never heard of it." I in tern folded my arms at my chest and said, "I'm sure you haven't because it doesn't exist in this universe, just like Altar doesn't exist on mine." I unfastened the clamps at the sides of my helmet and then removed it. "You see in my world, Power Rangers are fictional; a kids show. How else can you explain the knowledge I have of all of you." Jason nodded his head. "Zarden is a problem no doubt about it, but it's not the only problem that's out there. Marduk and my being here is causing an imbalance between this world and mine. The longer we stay here, the more the imbalance will cause the worlds to crumble on itself until the planet is completely destroyed. But I can't go back until Marduk and Lord Zedd have separated."

"Sounds like we got our work cut out for us." Jason said.

"No doubt." I said. I turned to face Zordon and said, "In any case I finished deciphering the Cosdonian Data and integrated it into your systems. All I need now is the six power coins and I can begin the power up grade."

"Power upgrade?" Jason asked. I faced Jason.

"Zarden is too powerful to face on my own, but as my power is significantly higher than the rest of you, you won't be that much help with your original powers. That's why I'm using Cosdonian Data and information from my own powers in order to upgrade your Ranger powers."

"Man, I thought you were the genius Billy." Jason said. Billy shrugged his shoulders and giggled nervously.

"Alpha, summon the Power Rangers immediately." Zordon said. Alpha waddled toward the computer terminal while saying, "Right Zordon."

The other teenagers were leaving the hospital, when Tommy's watch began beeping. Adam and Aisha looked around to ensure no one was nearby and then when they gave him the ok, Tommy pressed the talk button on his wrist communicator and said, "We read you Zordon."

"Tommy, the time has come to upgrade the Ranger powers. The three of you must teleport to the command center immediately." Zordon's voice said from the communicator.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. He depressed the button and brought his arms down. "This is it guys."

"I can't believe we're getting new powers." Adam said.

"I know, it wasn't long ago we became Rangers in the first place." Aisha said.

"Well let's hurry up and get to the command center. Hopefully Sean's upgrade can help us."

"Right." Adam and Aisha said in unison. The three teens prepared to teleport when a familiar voice said, "Going some where?" The three teens looked and saw the owner of the voice was that of Rocky DeSantos; now clad in a purple t shirt with a black leather jacket worn over it and black baggy jeans.

"Rocky?" Aisha said. The three teenagers slowly approached.

"We were just inside and you were being operated on." Tommy said. "What's going on?" Rocky grinned sinisterly and said, "I'm feeling much better now. In fact, I think I'm ready to have some fun." Tommy smiled and said, "Awesome, but we've got work to do first. We need to get back to the command center."

"I have a better idea." Rocky said. "Why don't the three of you stay here and die." Rocky pushed his right hand toward the three teenagers and shot a ball of purple energy, hitting Tommy in the chest and knocking him a great distance backward. Adam and Aisha ran to his side and helped him up. Meanwhile Rocky closed in on them.

"What's going on with Rocky?" Aisha said.

"I don't know." Tommy grunted in pain. The other two teenagers helped him to his feet and they faced Rocky. "What's up with you, man?"

"I'm following your example Tommy. I mean why follow in the footsteps of the Red Ranger when I can surpass the Green Ranger." Rocky said. He began glowing with purple energy and said, "And what better way to surpass the Green Ranger than to take the life of the great Tommy Oliver." Rocky started laughing as he began to glow purple. When he stopped glowing, he had transformed into the Dark Ranger exoskeleton.

"That suit, it looks almost like Sean's." Aisha said.

"Like the new look." The Dark Ranger said. "My master likes his followers to be able to handle any challenge." The Dark Ranger looked as people began to marvel at the new Ranger "Would you look at this, they actually like me." The Dark Ranger held up his right hand and with a glow of energy a sword, identical in appearance to the Red Ranger's sword, appeared in his hand. "I guess I'd better change that." The Dark Ranger then lifted his sword to the sky, causing a rain of lightning that struck the surrounding civilians, vaporizing them all.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Adam asked.

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy said. The other teens took their cue from him and all three reached behind their backs. "Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Saber tooth- Tiger!" Aisha called. Afterward three of them then instantly transformed into their Ranger forms. The Rangers faced off against the Dark Ranger.

"I don't know what's going on with you Rocky, but you've got to stop this." The White Ranger said.

"But I'm just having fun." The Dark Ranger said. He ran toward the three Rangers and cut downward at the White Ranger, causing him to fly back, sparks flying from his chest. He then threw a right side kick at the Yellow Ranger and roundhouse kicked the Black Ranger.

At the Command Center, the audible alarm began blaring. The four of us walked over to view the viewing globe and witnessed the Dark Ranger doing battle with the three Rangers.

"Who is that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know; I've never seen him before. His exoskeleton is Cosdonian, but it has the patterns of the Red Ranger." I said. "This new Ranger must be the product of Zarden."

"Then we'd better get down there and stop him." Jason said.

"No." I said. "Zarden's last creation is what sent Rocky to the hospital. I can't risk any more of you being injured. I'll go down there and help Tommy and the others." Jason grabbed me by the shoulder and said, "Hey, I know you think you know us, but if you did you know I don't back down when my friends are in trouble. And you can't stop me from going." After a moment, I grinned and said, "You're every bit the person I thought you would be." Jason removed his hand from my shoulder. "Alright, we go together." Billy walked to Zordon.

"Zordon, you're sure Jason will be able to morph?" He asked his mentor.

"Yes. With Rocky in critical condition, Jason's power Morpher will allow him to wield the Ranger powers."

"Then let's stop talkin' we got a job to do." Jason said. Kimberly and Billy looked at Jason with inspiration. Even I could not hold back my look of admiration toward the teenager.

"Be careful and may the power protect you." Zordon said. The three teenagers looked in the same direction and all of them reached behind their backs as Jason called out the phrase he had coined, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

At the Hospital, the Dark Ranger approached the Rangers again, but was knocked back by a kick to the head, by me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I landed in a crouch, my right hand gripping the blade handle of my sword while I touched the ground with the fingers of my left hand. The Red, Pink and Blue Rangers helped the other Rangers to their feet and the six of them joined me, approaching from behind. I stood up as the Red Ranger asked, "How did you get here before us?"

"Because my teleportation is instant and I don't waist time chanting." I said. The Dark Ranger sprung to his feet and said, "I see you replaced me, Tommy. I didn't think you wanted to share the spotlight again."

"Rocky?" The Pink Ranger said in shock.

"Something's happened to him." The White Ranger said. I looked back and said "That's not the real Rocky." The Red Ranger looked at me and said, "How can you tell?"

"I sense the darkness in him, the impurity. He's a clone, created by Zarden." I said. The Red Ranger stepped forward and said, "Well I'm gonna take this poser down." The Red Ranger ran toward the Dark Ranger and the Dark Ranger in turn ran at him. The two Rangers threw identical front kicks beside each other. Then The Red Ranger attempted to roundhouse kick the Dark Ranger with his right leg, but the Dark Ranger ducked under it. The Dark Ranger then attempted to roundhouse kick the Red Ranger, but he too ducked under the attack. The Red Ranger threw a right kick at the Dark Ranger, but the dark Ranger blocked it and grabbed him by the arms. I jumped over the Dark Ranger, delivering a kick to his head that caused the Ranger to stagger back. Then I moved to the side of the Red Ranger.

"Not bad." The Red Ranger said to me. When the Dark Ranger regained his bearing, he threw a ball of energy at us, but I got in front of the Red Ranger while pulling out my sword and blocked it with my sword. I then used my sword to fling the ball back at the Dark Ranger, knocking him back. The Red Ranger jumped up on my shoulders and then jumped off, removing his blade blaster from its holster and shooting the Dark Ranger while in midair. The Red Ranger landed and rolled on the ground and I jumped over the Red Ranger, delivering a jump kick to the Dark Ranger, knocking him down. The Red Ranger stood up, now wielding his sword and the two of us ran at the Dark Ranger. The Dark Ranger sprung to his feet only to be cut at the sides by the two of us. We regrouped with the Rangers and the Dark Ranger dropped to a knee.

"Nice job you two." The White Ranger said taking the lead from us. He reached down and grabbed his saber, saying, "Now it's my turn." He ran toward the dark Ranger and the Dark Ranger stood up clashing swords with the White Ranger, but the Dark Ranger managed to gain the upper hand, knocking the White Ranger's saber to the sky and then cutting down at him once again. I somersaulted over the White Ranger as he fell back and threw a kick at the side of the Dark Ranger's head, then kicked him with the opposite leg and with that leg, turned around and delivered a side kick to his chest causing him to stagger back. The Pink and Yellow Rangers then jumped over me. The Yellow Ranger threw her daggers at the Dark Ranger while the Pink Ranger shot at him with her bow and arrow, both of which striking the Dark Ranger, the arrow sticking at the left side of his chest. I ran forward, delivering a front kick to the Dark Ranger's chest, causing him to stagger back. The Dark Ranger then removed the arrow from his chest and grunted in aggravation. Diablos suddenly appeared in black flame, wielding his sword in his hand and ran at me. The two of us clashed swords twice, before I delivered a roundhouse kick to the monster's face. I then did a back handspring to avoid the sword of the Dark Ranger as he swiped down. He then managed to deliver a side kick to my chest, causing me to stagger back. But as he was about to attack again, the Black Ranger ran passed him, cutting him with his axe, then turned around to chop downward, knocking the Dark Ranger to the ground. Diablos delivered a kick to the Black Ranger's stomach, but before he could further attack, I delivered a right side kick to the side of Diablos' head, causing him to tumble to the ground. The Blue Ranger landed in front of Diablos and the monster managed to knock away the Blue Ranger's lance and cut down at the Rangers chest, leaving a slash and causing the Ranger to jump back. I did a moonsault over Diablos landing facing the monster and delivered a front kick to the monsters head. The other Rangers joined me, none of them as severely wounded as before. The Dark Ranger went to the side of Diablos and helped the monster up.

"I have to admit I am impressed to see how well you seven are working with each other." Diablos said. _You're not the only one_, I thought to myself standing boldly at the lead of the six Rangers.

"I guess since you have a Red Ranger, you won't be needing Rocky anymore. Allow me to take care of him." The Dark Ranger said. He turned and began shooting energy balls t the hospital, each of them exploding on impact. "And what Ranger is complete without his own Zord." Suddenly the ground began to rumble and the sky grew dark. Thunder began to strike and the roar of a dragon could be heard from everywhere and nowhere. One thing was for certain, we would not like what was coming.


	7. Chapter 7: Acquiring the Power

Chapter 7

Note: Please Read and Review. I've actually taken this story well beyond where I thought I would and there is still more to come. Hopefully I'll still be able to submit documents while on deployment.

The quake shook all of Angel Grove and darkness filled the land. The roar of the dragon could be heard from all over. Out of the large dark cloud emerged a large mechanical black dragon, similar to the Red Dragon Thunderzord. It flew along the sky like a large serpent and suddenly began its transformation. Transforming into a humanoid, the Black Dragon Zord landed amidst the city. Standing atop of the Zords head was the Dark Ranger, his evil laugh echoing across the metropolis.

"This is the beginning of the end." The Dark Ranger said, his voice carrying for miles. The quake finally subsided and I looked toward the crumbling hospital.

"I'll go in and save as many people as I can." I said. I jumped up and disappeared while the Rangers watched the large mecha terrorize the city. Wielding a staff, the Zord, began destroying buildings in its wake. Diablos laughed sinisterly as the Rangers stood unsure of their next move.

"What are we gonna do?" The Pink Ranger said. The Red Ranger took command over the White Ranger as even he did not know the answer.

"You guys call the Zords and take care of this clown; I'll handle this grey baboon." The Red Ranger said. The White Ranger put his hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder and said, "No way, Diablos is too powerful."

"Never stopped me before." The Red Ranger said.

"He nearly killed Rocky, he could kill you too." The White Ranger said.

"Don't worry about me you guys have to stop that bogus Ranger." The Red Ranger said. The White Ranger hung his head and let out a sharp breath.

"Alright." The White Ranger said. "Be careful bro."

"I will." The Red Ranger said. With that the five remaining Rangers ran off. The Red Ranger turned to Diablos and said, "Alright ugly, I'm gonna break you down."

I was within the hospital, the building falling apart around me. I managed to find the room where the real Rocky was being kept and went to him. Freeing him from the mechanical lung, I picked Rocky up in my arms and then teleported from the falling building.

The Rangers called upon their Zords and the large mechas entered with great haste. The White Tiger Zord jumped and began it's transformation to its warrior mode form. The four artillery Zords moved in formation toward the White Tiger Zord. The White Tiger Zord held its arms forward and then slowly moved them to the side; meanwhile the artillery Zords broke formation. The Shoulders of the White tiger Zord dropped and the arms of the lion Zord dropped on top of them with the claws facing outward, while the rest of the lion Zord grafted to the Tiger Zord's back. The White Tiger Zord dropped onto the unicorn and griffon Zords as they were in their leg form. The firebird Zord grafted to the right arm of the White Tiger Zord with the tail pointing forward to resemble a blade arm and a helmet slid on from behind the head of the White Tiger Zord and then rose, to reveal a red opaque visor underneath a single red eye with a crown on top of its head.

In front of the hospital, The Red Ranger stood in a defensive stance against Diablos. The monster strafed to the right, mocking the Ranger.

"You think you're good enough to defeat me?" Diablos said.

"You may have changed your looks but you're still the loser that you used to be." The Red Ranger said.

"We'll see about that human." Diablos said. Diablos ran at the Red Ranger and attempted to cut the Ranger with his sword, but the Ranger dived to avoid it. The Red Ranger stood and faced Diablos then threw a right side kick to his chest. The Red Ranger then attempted to kick the monster in the head, but the monster blocked the kick, so the Ranger attempted to punch with his right hand only to have it grabbed, by Diablos' own right hand. Diablos then overpowered the Red Ranger causing him to drop to a knee. He then flipped the Ranger to the ground on his back. The Red Ranger then sprung to his feet then jumped up and delivered a kick to the monster's chest, causing it to stagger back. The Red Ranger then took a martial arts stance, even though the kick did little to no damage to the monster.

Within the hospital, I continued to look for survivors and rescue survivors. I heard the cry of a small girl and ran to where I heard it, where I found the girl trapped between flames. I effortlessly hurdled over the flame and crouched beside the small girl, but when I got to her, the ceiling caved in over top of us. I managed to stop the ceiling from crushing the girl by holding the ceiling up and soon I pushed the ceiling away. I crouched down and picked up the little girl then teleported to safety.

The Mega Tiger Zord approached the Black Dragon Zord and prepared for battle. The Mega Tiger Zord attempted to cut the Black Dragon Zord with its arm blade, but the Black Dragon Zord blocked the arm with its staff, and then hit the large Zord with it twice before delivering an uppercut that knocked the Zord down. The Black Dragon Zord then proceeded to hit the Mega Tiger Zord with its staff while it was helpless on the ground.

The Red Ranger threw a roundhouse kick at Diablos, but the monster ducked under the Ranger's leg, he then attempted to punch the monster, but Diablos grabbed the Ranger's arm and delivered a punch to the Ranger's stomach. Diablos then grabbed The Red Ranger by the neck and slammed him to the pavement, the ground cracking around the Ranger's body. Diablos then stood up as the Red Ranger lie helpless on the ground.

"And now human, it's time to seal your fate." Diablos said. He lifted his sword up over his head, with the blade pointing down. But before he could drop it he was kicked in the face by me. I crouched down to help Red Ranger to his feet and asked if he was ok.

"Yeah." The Red Ranger said weakly.

"C'mon, Jason, I'm gonna get you out of here." I said. I then jumped up and disappeared with the Red Ranger. Diablos growled in aggravation and said, "You were lucky this time, human. But we will meet again." Diablos then disappeared in black flame.

The Mega Tiger Zord continued to get hit by the staff of the Black Dragon Zord. On the head of the Zord, the Dark Ranger looked down, laughing as his Zord punished its prey. But suddenly, I appeared, delivering a back somersault kick that knocked the Dark Ranger off of his pedestal and sent him plummeting toward the ground. The Black Dragon Zord stood straight up holding its staff in hand and neither Zord moved afterward. I turned and looked down, letting out a sigh of relief as I had once again saved the Power Rangers from annihilation. With that I jumped up and disappeared.

At the moon base of Lord Zedd, both the Dark Ranger and Diablos entered and kneeled before the Zarden, who sat on Lord Zedd's throne.

"We have failed you, my lord." The Dark Ranger said.

"There is no failure to be made here." Zarden said. "The Power Rangers had the assistance of DeSean, and I too underestimated the strength of this new Red Ranger."

"So what shall we do now?" Diablos said. Zarden stood and walked toward the balcony.

"This world is beginning to crumble. Soon, I feel it shall be crushed." Zarden said. "So long as we keep DeSean and the Power Rangers preoccupied, they will not be able to stop what is at hand." Zarden turned to face his henchmen, who were now standing. "I sense you have the same negative feelings toward your predecessor as your counterpart, Dark Ranger. Return to earth and challenge young Jason. As his powers fail in comparison to yours, you can easily destroy him and there can be no replacement for his power."

"As you wish my lord." The Dark Ranger said. Zarden turned away, looking toward the dying planet earth. "Time grows short. Soon nothing will stop the inevitable."

At the Command Center the six teenagers stood in their civilian forms. I was still clad in my Zero Exoskeleton and standing ahead of the six teenagers.

"Rangers the time has come for the upgrade to your powers." Zordon said. I turned toward the Rangers and said. "For this to work, I'm gonna need you power coins." The six teenagers reached behind them and one at a time, they handed me their power coins, then the six of them stood in a line in front of me. As I held them in my right hand I closed my fingers around them and charged them with blue energy. "The 10 exoskeletons of Zero were made by the powers of the gods of planet Cosdon; using their ability to control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, lightning and darkness and combining them with Cosdonian technology and the abilities of either the ninja or the samurai." I opened my hand and the six coins rose from my hand and floated before their owner. "As my powers are the only ones that combine all six elements, I can infuse on each of you control over one element. My powers combined with yours will infuse you all with the skills of the ninja that will greatly increase your abilities both as Rangers and as humans." I folded my arms across my body, touching my left shoulder with the middle and index finger of my right hand. Then I quickly shook my right hand, still pointing with my middle and index finger at each of the power coins, causing them to glow their subsequent color after I passed them. Once that was done, I brought both hands to my left side and then pushed them forward pointing forward with the two fingers of my right hand. This caused the six coins to quickly go to their bearer and cause them to glow their subsequent color. "Kimberly, you will be swift as wind. Aisha, you will be strong as rock. Billy, you will be fast as lightning. Adam, your will be fluid like water. Jason, you will have the will of fire, Tommy, you will move along the shadow. The power I give you far surpasses that which any Power Ranger, past or future, can attain. Your Zords and weapons will be encased in these powers and they will move as extensions of yourselves." I brought my arms down and the rangers stopped glowing. I crossed y arms in front of me and began to glow blue. I slowly brought my arms down and when they were all the way down I was in my human form. The six teenagers looked around, feeling reborn. I grinned pleased and said, "I never actually gave other people ninja powers before. How do you feel?"

"Amazing." Aisha said.

"Awesome." Tommy said.

"It's like I can sense everything around me." Kimberly said.

"Prodigious." Billy said.

"Cool." Adam said. Jason walked up to me. "Thanks a lot man." The others watched as I walked toward the viewing globe and said, "Sharing my powers with you all has greatly weakened me. I'm gonna need some time to replenish my strength. Afterward I have to go and separate Marduk from Lord Zedd and return to my own dimension." I hung my head down. "Once I leave, everything that has happened since I've been here will be restored. You all will have forgotten me, and the powers that I have given you will return to me." I turned toward them. "Until then use them wisely. The powers will increase your given abilities each time you transform, making you stronger and faster after every fight. The shell of the exoskeleton will protect you from attacks that your normal power suits couldn't. But your suits aren't invulnerable; even though I'm the only one that can completely destroy them, they can be damaged. I leave the fighting to you six until I'm strong enough to fight again."

"Rangers." Zordon said. The six teenagers stood before Zordon. "With these new powers, you are better equipped to face off against Zarden and his henchmen. Until that time comes, you must return to Angel Grove until I call for you. The planets structural integrity is beginning to falter, but even with your newfound powers, Sean may be the only one powerful enough to separate the entities making up Zarden. Time is of the essence, Rangers." Jason turned to face the others and said, "I say we go back to Angel Grove we'll have a better chance of getting the drop on things there."

"Good idea." Tommy said. Aisha went to me and put her hand on my shoulder as she saw me breathing heavily and sweating.

"Are you gonna be ok?" she asked me. I put my hand on hers and grinned saying, "I'll be fine." Jason went to me and said, "Don't worry, bro, you'll be back on your feet in no time." I nodded my head and then he and Aisha joined the other Rangers. "Alright guys, we're outta here." The six rangers pressed the teleportation buttons on their wrist communicators. But instead of changing into streams of light that darted off, they each began glowing the color of their Ranger powers and disappeared.

My friends were watching the events unfold from my house. David looked flabbergasted and turned to Stephanie saying, "I didn't know we could give our abilities like that."

"Michael is more in tune with his powers than the rest of us." Kim said.

"Even still, a transference like that takes a toll on you. Michael may need some time before he's back to full strength." Stephanie said. Mike stepped forward and said, "But he will be at full strength, right?"

"I'm not a Zero, so I couldn't tell you." Stephanie said. "I may be smart for a human but there's a lot of stuff that I still don't know about the Zero powers or Michael's half-Cosdonian physiology."

"I just hope he ends this soon." Kim said with concern in her voice. "I hate not being there for him." David put his hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm worried about him too. Don't worry; DM is the strongest cat I know. If anyone can pull this off it's him." Kim grinned slightly and put her hand on David's saying "thanks." The three teenagers turned toward the television and continued to watch while Stephanie continued working and monitoring.

Jason was walking through the park alone. Realizing taking in all he had left behind. The sun gleaming off the lake as he walked beside it, Jason, slowly walked, tossing rocks into the lake. Suddenly five of Lord Zedd's putties appeared surrounding him. Jason immediately got into a martial arts stance ready for the first attack. A putty came at him from the front and Jason delivered a punch to the chest, then drew his elbow back into the chest of another and punched another putty in the face. He then delivered a front kick to that putty's chest and threw a side kick at the chest of another, spinning and kicking the putty two more times before it fell to the ground. Jason then threw a sweep kick, tripping the last putty and dropped his fist onto the putty's chest. After he stood up the five putties exploded from their limbs and Jason looked around in astonishment. He looked down at his hands as never, not even in his Ranger form, had he felt such power. He had to go tell his friends, so he started running off, running just a little bit faster than he could before. But as he entered the park, The Dark Ranger landed in his path. Jason immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Well, look at you." The Dark Ranger said. "I knew those putties wouldn't be enough to handle you, but you defeated them with such ease. What's your secret?"

"I've been working out." Jason said. "What's it to you, rookie?" The Dark Ranger laughed sinisterly and said, "Just what I'd expect from you Jason. You let all that muscle get to your head. But when I kill you, there will be no one to replace me."

"Go ahead and try it." Jason said.

"I intend to." The Dark Ranger said. Jason ran at the Dark Ranger and threw a Rounding jump kick at him, but the Dark Ranger leaned back to avoid it. Then Jason threw a roundhouse kick, but the Dark Ranger managed to avoid that as well. He retaliated with a kick to the chest that sent Jason staggering back. He held his hand to his chest all for a moment, but then returned to his stance. Jason ducked as Dark Ranger threw a cross kick and Jason threw a front kick, hitting the Ranger in the back and causing him to dive forward. The Dark Ranger turned while in a crouch and then threw an energy ball at Jason, but Jason jumped over it with a split kick and landed in a defensive stance.

Meanwhile the other Rangers were walking to the youth center, but as they got there Diablos appeared with a group of putties.

"Diablos." Tommy said.

"You Rangers left in such a hurry that I did not have time to play."

"Games over Diablos, cuz we're gonna take you down." Adam said.

"Tough talk from someone that needs a traveler to save them." Diablos said.

"We don't need Zero to beat you, Diablos." Tommy said.

"Then show me what you got, Rangers." Diablos said. Tommy looked back and forth between his friends, saying, "Alright guys, let's see what these new powers can really do."

"Right." The other teens said in unison. They reached behind their backs as Tommy called out, "It's Morphin Time!" And all five of them began glowing their subsequent ranger color.

Back at Angel Grove Park, the Dark Ranger stood up and said, "Impressive. But why is it that I sense Cosdonian energy from you?"

"Trade secret." Jason said.

"Well then let's see what other secrets you're hiding." The Dark Ranger said.

"I'm gonna show you why I'm the real Red Ranger!" Jason yelled. He reached behind him and called out, "It's Morphin Time!" And Jason then started glowing red.


	8. Chapter 8: An Epic Battle

Chapter 8

Note: Read and Review. I hope you have enjoyed my story. I've taken it father than I ever thought I would. Time to keep going.

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Mastodon!" Adam exclaimed.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called from his position. The teenagers stopped glowing. Now clad in exoskeletons similar to that of my Zero armor, but designed with the patterns of their old Ranger powers. They each retain the helmets of their original powers and The White Ranger retained his chest shield, now made of the same material as the rest of the exoskeleton. The White Ranger also retained his saber with the tiger head at the end of the blade handle. Each Ranger retained their blade blaster side arm, however, they also maintained their primary weapons slung at either their back, in the case of the Black, Pink and Red Rangers, or at their sides in the case of the Yellow and Blue Rangers.

At the Youth Center the five Rangers marveled at their new appearance. Looking down at their exoskeleton they each revealed their feeling about it.

"Awesome!" The Yellow Ranger said.

"This is great!" The Black Ranger said, doing a back somersault.

"I've never felt so free." The Pink Ranger said showing off gymnastic moves. "It's so easy to move!"

"Morphinominal!" The Blue Ranger said.

"Man this is great." The White Ranger said, taking a pose.

"You may have new suits, but you still can not defeat me." Diablos said. The Rangers regrouped.

"We'll see about that Diablos." The White Ranger said.

"Get them!" Diablos said. The putties began their advance, but all it took was one attack per Ranger to cause the putties to explode. The Rangers stood boldly against Diablos.

"Fine I'll take matters into my own hands." Diablos said.

"That's fine with us, cuz you're gonna pay for what you've done." The White Ranger said. "Alright guys, lets see what these new Powers can really do." The White Ranger lead the attack against Diablos, running toward the monster and attempting a spinning jump kick, but the monster ducked under it and attempted to swipe down at the Yellow Ranger, but she crossed her arms to block it. The Yellow Ranger looked at the sword and said, "Whoa, I can't believe I just did that." She pushed Diablos' sword up and delivered a front kick to knock the monster back. Diablos turned and swiped at the White Ranger, but the sword went through the White Ranger, almost as if he were not standing there at all.

"What?" The White Ranger said. "His sword, it went straight through me." Diablos attempted to cut him again, but the White Ranger managed to pull out his saber and block the sword, and then cut down at the monster. The Blue Ranger twirled his lance and then raised one end of it to the sky, causing electricity to shoot from the tip and hit Diablos in the chest, knocking him down.

At Angel Grove Park, the Dark Ranger and the upgraded Red Ranger ran toward each other. The two of them clashed sword, but after the third swipe, the Red Ranger managed to knock the sword out of the Dark Ranger's hand. He twirled his sword until it was in front of him with the blade pointing downward, he pushed his arms forward and created a flame that blew at the Dark Ranger causing sparks to fly from his exoskeleton, much like it would if the Dark Ranger was in a normal costume, and tossed the Ranger back. The red Ranger brought his arms down and said, "Man, these powers are amazing." The Dark Ranger started to get back to his feet.

"You may have new powers, but that won't be enough to defeat me."

"Wanna bet?" The Red Ranger said. He jumped at the Dark Ranger, easily clearing the distance between the two and delivered a jump kick to the evil Ranger's head, knocking him back. The Red Ranger landed and took his pose. "You've had it, rookie, I'm gonna break you down."

At the Command Center, I sat behind the viewing globe, my legs folded, my eyes closed and my hands together, thumb, middle and index finger extended and joined with the other fingers collapsed over the other hand, giving the appearance of a gun. Alpha watched the Rangers battle through the viewing globe, first the Red Ranger battling the Dark Ranger, then the other Rangers battling Diablos.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha said impressed. "The Rangers are more powerful than ever."

"Yes, the fusion of their Ranger Powers has greatly increased their strength and abilities." Zordon said. "But the battles they are facing are keeping them from the problem at hand." Alpha turned toward Zordon. "I feel this universe is collapsing. There is not much time left." I opened my eyes and stood up. I walked toward Zordon, saying, "Then the time has come for me to go to the moon and end this once and for all."

"Sean, though I am not familiar with your powers or the abilities of your people. I feel that your powers have significantly diminished since first arrived. It is no doubt that fusing the Rangers powers with your own has weakened you. Therefore I must urge you to remain here and allow time to recharge you're your strength."

"This world and mine is dying because the gateway is still open. If I wait any longer both worlds will be destroyed. I can not let that happen. It's my job to protect the universe, by any means necessary. That duty doesn't go away because I'm in another one. I'm going to stop Zarden and bring Marduk back to our own world, or die trying."

"You would have made a fine Ranger." Zordon said. I looked back at the viewing globe and saw the Red Ranger battling the Dark Ranger. I then looked back at Zordon, grinning and said, "That's because when I was little, I looked up to one of the best Rangers you will ever have."

"Good luck Sean, and let the power protect you." Zordon said. Never in my life did I think I would ever have Zordon say that to me. But if there was one thing this experience has done, it's put me in a lot of situations I did not think I would be in.

"Aw, the hell with it." I said. "It's Morphin time!" I pressed the blue and yellow buttons on my watch and started glowing blue then disappeared from sight.

Back in my world, the earth started shaking. My brother and friends braced themselves while in my room as debris from the ceiling of the old house began to fall. Once the earth stopped shaking they looked around.

"It's starting." Stephanie said. "If my calculations are correct, this world and the Power Rangers world will be destroyed in a manor of hours.

"Isn't there any way to stop this from happening?" Mike asked.

"Short of closing the gateway, no." Stephanie said.

"Well if this world is going down anyway, I'm gonna spend my last moments with Michael." Kim grabbed her helmet from the bed. "I'm going to California and heading through the gateway." She turned in order to leave, but my twin brother stood in her way.

"No way, Kim. I can't let you do it." David said.

"David, you know how I feel about your brother. Giving those Power Rangers his power weakened him. He's not gonna be able to stop Zarden by himself, and I'm tired of being reduced to watching my boyfriend fight by himself on TV. I love him too much and if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die right next to the person I love the most." She moved passed David and ran out of the doorway, putting her helmet on her head as she did and David, Mike and Stephanie could do nothing but watch.

"You know sometimes she can be just as stubborn as Michael." Mike said.

"But that doesn't stop her from being right." David said. David turned and went to Stephanie. He bent over and kissed the girl on the lips. "If I don't make it out of this I want to tell you that I love you more than I ever thought I could." Stephanie looked at David, as if looking at him for the last time.

"I love you too, David." She said, taken back. David stood up and grabbed his green helmet from the bed then turned to Mike and said, "Alright Caulfield, K ain't goin through that gateway alone, let's do this."

"I thought you'd never say that." Mike said as he grabbed his helmet from the bed. The two teenagers ran out of the room, putting their helmets on as if getting ready to enter a football game.

I appeared within the throne room of Zedd's moon base as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. I stood from a crouched position and turned quickly as a voice behind me said, "We meet again, DeSean." Zarden was standing ahead of Lord Zedd's throne. He began walking down from the pedestal, carrying the Z staff upright in his right hand. "I sense you are significantly weaker than the last time we met."

"I have more than enough power to defeat you." I said, my voice disguised by the Zero helmet.

"We'll see about that, Cosdonian." I ran at Zarden, pulling my sword from its sheath. I swiped at him twice, both times he blocked the sword with his staff, then attempted a right cross kick, which he ducked under, causing us to switch positions. I threw a low right kick at his leg, then a high kick at the side of his head, then attempted to cut him again twice, but he blocked it with his staff. He then used his staff to toss my sword away. He swiped at me with the end of his staff, but I jumped over it, delivering a kick to his head while in midair. Then upon landing, I did a cartwheel and a chain of back flips, picking up my sword off the ground with the last flip. Zarden charged energy in his hand and pushed an energy ball at me, hitting me in the chest and knocking me back. Zarden laughed as he slowly approached, saying, "You have become as pathetic as the heroes of this world." I sprung to my feet and ran at him jumping up and kicking his staff to the side, then while in the air spun and with the opposite leg kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. I landed and got into a fighting stance, holding my sword in both hands the blade pointing upward.

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park, the Red Ranger did a chain of back flips and finished with a somersault. The Dark Ranger ran at him and swiped at him with his sword, but the Red Ranger blocked it with his sword, then knocked it away and cut at the evil Ranger's chest, leaving a slash at the chest of his exoskeleton. The Red Ranger then jumped up and delivered a drop kick, knocking the Dark Ranger to the ground. The Dark Ranger sprung to his feet then removed his blade blaster which was holstered at the side. Converting it into a pistol, he took aim and shot the Red Ranger with a purple beam that knocked the Red Ranger down. The Dark Ranger laughed and said, "And to think, people believe you were the better Red Ranger. You're not even half as clever as me." The Red Ranger sprung to his feet and the Dark Ranger attempted to take another shot. But the Red Ranger jumped over the beam and delivered a jump kick to the Ranger's head, causing the ranger to stagger back.

"Time to show you how real Rangers do it." The Red Ranger said. He got into his fighting stance and ran at each other, both of them matching each others moves with the Dark Ranger barely able to keep up. The Red Ranger managed to put his hand to the Dark Ranger's chest and created a fire ball which hit the Dark Ranger and knocked him back. "Alright, let's finish this." It was then that the ground began to shake. The Red Ranger fought to keep his balance.

Back on the moon base, Zarden and I were in the midst of out battle. Zarden blocked my sword attacks with his staff. He then attempted to drop the end of his staff on me like an axe, but I stopped it with my sword. Still, he pushed the staff against my sword, forcing me to my knees. I gathered my strength and pushed him back, then jumped up and delivered a drop kick, causing him to stagger back into the railing of the balcony. I landed in a crouched position, breathing heavily, and then lifted my head to view my opponent. Zarden pointed the end of his staff at me and shot electricity at me, but I rolled out of the way. Then I jumped up and teleported, appearing to his side and kicking him at the side of the head before landing. I stood up and threw a left kick at him, but, he blocked my leg. Then before I brought it down I used the same leg to thrust another kick to Zarden's chest, causing him to stagger back. I put my leg down and darted past him as a blue blur, cutting him as I passed. I turned toward him, but Zarden quickly turned and backhand punched me, causing me to spin around. Then as I faced him he threw a right front kick that knocked me down. I looked up and saw that I did indeed wound him from the cut as he was bleeding purple from the wound.

In front of the Youth Center, The white Ranger swung his sword at Diablos, but the monster blocked it with his sword. Then Diablos cut down at the blue ranger, causing the ranger to jump back. The pink Ranger did a moonsault over the Ranger and threw a right cross kick at Diablos, but the monster blocked the kick with his sword and then swiped at her, knocking her down as well. He then turned and cut the White Ranger, actually making contact, and causing him to spin to the ground. The Yellow Ranger threw a front punch, but Diablos blocked with his sword then threw a front kick. He then pointed the sword at the Black Ranger and hit him with an energy blast knocking him down as well. The White Ranger pushed himself up and then jumped at Diablos, delivering a kick to the side of the monsters head from behind. The Rangers regrouped before Diablos.

"Alright guys, let's pull it together." The White Ranger said. Then, like before the earth began to shake.

Zarden and I continued the battle on the balcony of the moon base. We matched each other move for move, but the immense battle was beginning to exhaust me. I delivered an elbow to Zarden's chest and caused him to stagger back. Then I got into a defensive stance. I was breathing heavy, my entire body sore. I could feel the planet slowly dying. If I did not manage to get the upper hand soon, this world and mine would soon crumble.

"You continue to impress me DeSean." Zarden said. "Despite you weakened condition, I your resolve is magnificent."

"I have to end this." I said.

"Why, so you can save your world. Or so you can get back to your beloved Kimberly." Zarden said. "Your Cosdonian half holds the heart of a true warrior. It is your pathetic Earthling side that makes you weak."

"You're wrong." I said. "My earthling side, the side that allows me to care for the people I'm supposed to protect. That's where my strength lies."

"I see. So it is your hope of seeing your loved ones that gives you your power. Then allow me to ease your mind and take that power away from you." Zarden said. I did not know what this sinister amalgamation was planning, but whatever his intensions, it could not be good.

Back in my world, Zero3 appeared in a park in California, looking similar to the park in Angel grove. No doubt it was the place where the scenes were filmed years ago. Winds blew violently in the area; the sky was purple and cracked with thunder. Before Zero3 was a fissure that glowed gold.

"This is it, Kimberly; Time to go help Michael." She started toward the fissure, but when she got right in front of it, Zero2 and Shadow Cog appeared.

"Kim wait!" Zero2 yelled, running to the female warrior along with Shadow Cog.

"We're coming with you." Shadow Cog said.

"I don't know if the world will be able to support all three of us going through." Zero3 said.

"Only one way to find out." Zero2 said. "Like you said, if the world is gonna end, then we gonna be there fightin' with the ones we care about." Zero3 nodded her head. There was no fighting it, if this was going to happen, then all four earth based Zeros would be together.

At Lord Zedd's palace, Zarden and I stood facing each other. He held up his staff as it charged with energy and said, "Say goodbye to your world DeSean."

"No!" I yelled. I reached out to stop him, but Zarden aimed his staff at the earth. The Rangers and their enemies were about to commence battling, but a blinding light engulfed the land.

Back in my world the fissure let out a blinding light that not even the three Zeros could look through. Still Zero3 looked back at the fissure and yelled "What's going on!" That was a question that at that very moment went across every ones mind. What would be the outcome of this event? No one really knew for sure. No mage, no god, no alien-armored hero, or no multi colored Ranger could determine what would happen next. As far as anyone from either world could tell, this was truly the end of us all.


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped

Chapter 9

Note: I hate cliffhanger endings don't you? Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. The last chapter comes to you from Iraq. Enjoy this next chapter and find out what really happened. Read and Review.

The light finally died down at the moon base. I lowered my arm, uncovering the visor of my helmet and for the first time since this experience began, I felt that the world was no longer dying. The danger had been averted; but at what cost. Zarden laughed maniacally and I faced him.

"What have you done?" I said. Zarden swung his staff at me and knocked me to the floor.

"I hope you enjoy your new home, Cosdonian. Because you and I are staying… FOREVER!" Zarden laughter echoed and could possibly be heard all the way down to earth. I weakly got back to my feet. I was too weak to carry on with the battle so I jumped up and disappeared. Zarden turned toward the balcony overlooking the earth.

On Earth, the light died down and The Rangers faced off with Diablos unsure of what had just happened.

"What just happened?" The Pink Ranger said.

"The structural integrity of the planet is returning to normal." The Blue Ranger said.

"We'll worry about it later guys. We've got a job to finish." The White Ranger said.

"Another time, children. My master beckons me." Diablos said. He began glowing in black flame and disappeared.

"Man." The White Ranger said, snapping his finger in disappointment. "C'mon guys, let's get back to the command center."

"Right." The rangers all said simultaneously. The five of them touched their belt buckles and then reached to the sky, glowing the color of their exoskeletons and then disappeared. Meanwhile, At Angel Grove Park, The Dark Ranger and the Red Ranger squared off.

"My master is calling me." The Dark Zero said. "We'll finish this later, Jason."

"Count on it." The Red Ranger said. The two rangers grasped their belt buckles and then after glowing the color of their exoskeletons, they disappeared.

Back in the real world, the light died down and Zero2 and Shadow Cog brought their arms down. The sky had returned to normal, the fissure was gone and the world seemed to be back in order, but these two heroes would soon learn that was far from the truth.

"What happened?" Zero said. "The gateway is gone." Shadow Cog touched the right side of his helmet causing it to beep rapidly.

"Scan is showing no unusual anomalies in the area. The planet seems to be completely intact." Shadow Cog brought his hand down, his helmet ceasing to beep the instant he removed his hand. "Looks like everything's back to normal." Shadow Cog said.

"I wouldn't say normal. DM still isn't here." Zero said. He looked around and said, "And where the hell is Kim?" Shadow Cog touched the side of his helmet and once again it beeped rapidly.

"I'm not getting any trace of her… at all." Shadow Cog said.

"You don't think she got sucked into the power ranger world do you?" Zero2 said.

"I'm not the expert." Shadow Cog said. "For all I know she could be stuck in some place between worlds."

"Then we'd better get back to the house, see if Steph might know something." Zero2 said. The two Zeros jumped up and disappeared.

At the Command Center, The Rangers appeared before Zordon and each of them removed their helmets.

"Rangers, I am glad that you have returned safely." Zordon said.

"Zordon, what happened out there?" Jason asked.

"I can not be certain. Our world seemed to have returned to balance as it was before. No doubt, Sean was successful in closing the gateway to his world."

"But then why do we still have our powers?" Kimberly asked.

"I still detect anomalies within the morphing grid. I can only deduce that the reason you have retained the powers given to you by Sean because Sean and the being known as Marduk are still within our world." Zordon said.

"But then where is he?" Aisha said.

"I can not be certain." Zordon said. "But a new situation has occurred Rangers. Since the closing of the gateway, I have felt the arrival of another power. Slightly smaller than Zero and Marduk, but still greater than even the powers you wield now."

"Then we've gotta find Sean and get him to safety." Jason said.

"Jase, are you sure that's a good idea?" Tommy asked. Jason turned to his friend.

"Sean may not be a Ranger, but he's still one of us. He's a friend. If whatever traveled from his world is evil, then I'm not gonna let him fight it alone."

"We're with you Jason." Billy said.

"Right." Aisha said. It was clear at this point that even though Tommy had the title of leader, even the comparatively new Rangers looked to Jason to lead them. Tommy felt this also, but hung his head in shame because of it. The Rangers were then alerted by a blue glow and turned toward it, seeing me land in a crouch as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. The Rangers ran to me and Jason crouched beside me and put his hand on my back.

"You ok, man?" Jason asked. I breathed heavily and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just lost a lot of energy."

"You should have waited for us bro; we could have went up there with you." Jason said.

"The planet was dying, I had to do something." I said. Jason helped me to my feet and all of us went before Zordon.

"Welcome back Sean." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." I said, removing my helmet from my head.

"We're glad you're alright, but we think there might be another problem." Tommy said.

"What other than being trapped here?" I said. I let out a sharp breath and hung my head sadly. "I shouldn't have waited so much time. I should've just force Marduk back to our world. Now I'll never see my friends and family again." Jason put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry bro. We'll find a way to get you back to your world."

"Maybe I can use the molecular decoders that I generated to open another portal back to your world." Billy said.

"Of course." I said. I could not believe that as much of a fan as I was of the first season of Power Rangers that I had overlooked something like that. "And with the knowledge I have of my world, I can help you set it so that's possible."

"But there's still a matter of the third traveler." Zordon said. I looked up at Zordon and said, "What third traveler?"

"Zordon found out that there was another person that went through the gateway before it closed." Adam said.

"Then I'd better go and find it." I said.

"No way man, you're still too weak." Tommy said. I could tell he was trying to regain the measure of command that he had lost since Jason's return. But what he failed to realize is that he had no command over me as I was not a Power Ranger.

"The powers that I gave you increased your strength and heightened your senses; you're all still full human. None of you have the senses that a half Cosdonian has. I'll be better off finding him on my own."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you." Kimberly said.

"Me too." Jason said. I would have argued again, but because of the admiration I had for Jason and Kimberly, I could not bring myself to deny them.

"Alright but just you two." I said. "Chances are whatever showed up is at Angel Grove Park; that's where I first landed."

"Then there is no time to lose." Zordon said.

"We'll head back to the youth center. You guys can meet us there." Tommy said. Each one of us touched the teleportation buttons on the wrist communicator, or in my case my digital watch and all of us glowed and disappeared.

At the moon base, Diablos and the Dark Ranger approached Zarden who sat on his throne. The two of them bowed and Diablos quickly said, "My lord, I was moments away from destroying the Rangers."

"And I am anxious to get back to fighting the Red Ranger." The Dark Ranger said.

"I see you two have maintained the emotions of the ones you were made from; Rocky's jealousy toward his predecessor and Goldar's hatred for the Power Rangers" Zarden stood up from his throne. "But even with their new powers, they are still not the threat; DeSean is. What you fail to realize is that by destroying him and the Zero power, the Rangers will lose their given abilities and return to the pathetic flies that they once were."

"Then we shall go down to Earth and destroy him my lord." Diablos said.

"But now he is not our only challenge." Zarden said. "After DeSean left I took another gander at the earth to ensure there was nothing that would allow him to return. And I discovered that someone traveled through the gateway just before it was sealed."

"Shall we go to earth and retrieve the traveler for you my master?" the Dark Ranger asked.

"Conserve your energy." Zarden said. He looked to the corner of the throne room, where a group of Zedd's putties stood idly with their heads down. Zarden charged his right hand with energy and then aimed it toward the putties, shooting energy balls at all of the putties which caused them to glow. When they putties stopped glowing, they were no longer putties, but warriors that had the same type exoskeleton as Zero. Each of them were colored grey, with the only difference being the large black Z on the face their helmets. After the new warriors had completely transformed, more began to materialize in formation, a total of 20 in all. The warriors all lifted their heads and slowly crossed their arms down in front of them, all of them simultaneously shouting "ki-ya" as they did. Zarden sat down on the throne breathing heavily.

"The battle with DeSean has exhausted my power. Never the less, my ninja will find the traveler and bring whoever it is to me." Zarden then began glowing red and let out a relaxing sigh.

Jason, Kimberly and I appeared in Angel Grove Park wearing our normal clothes. Kimberly and Jason looked around. I closed my eyes and attempted to sense the newcomer's presence and I could. It felt familiar; it filled my heart with warmth. There was only one person I knew that could make me feel this way. Still a pleased grin came upon my face.

"You sense anything?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. It's alright. She won't harm us." I said.

"She?" Kimberly said. Suddenly the group of Zarden's ninja appeared surrounding us. "Well they might harm us."

"Let's bag 'em!" Jason said. Jason ran at a ninja and threw a front kick, causing it to stagger back. He then turned and threw a right side kick at another Ninja, causing it to stagger back as well. Kimberly ducked under a high cross kick from a ninja which was followed by a roundhouse kick.

Kimberly repositioned herself just as another ninja approached and then somersaulted as the two ninja attempted to sweep her. Kimberly landed on a nearby table then kicked the leg of a ninja as it tried to kick her and threw a snap kick knocking it back. Kimberly set her self and did a back flip and turned as she flipped off of the table landing in between the two ninja she was fighting initially. She jumped up with a split kick to the two ninja and knocked them back as well.

I threw a cross kick at a ninja's head knocking it down, then roundhouse kicked another ninja, knocking it down as well. I drew my elbow into the stomach of another ninja, and brought my fist up to punch it in the head, then wrapped my arm around the ninja's head and flipped it to the ground, finishing it off raising my leg and dropping my heal onto the ninja's head. Then I quickly threw a side kick at another ninja's head as it approached, knocking it down as well.

Jason and Kimberly regrouped standing back to back.

"What are these things?" Kimberly asked.

"I dunno. They fight like putties, but they're upgraded somehow." Jason said. Jason ran at a ninja and threw a rounding jump kick at it, but the ninja ducked under it and returned one of its own, knocking Jason down. Kimberly did a front flip toward one of the ninjas and threw a front kick at it, but the ninja caught her foot and kicked her other foot out from underneath her. I fought off one of the ninjas, while breathing heavily. I was still greatly weakened by the fight with Zarden as well as giving my powers to the Rangers. I looked toward the Rangers and saw they were having trouble with the ninjas. One of the ninjas took advantage and, though I saw it coming, hit me in the back of the head and knocked me down. Two more ninjas grabbed my arms and stood me up and another ninja punched me in the stomach. I threw a front kick to knock the ninja in front of me back, and then side kicks at the ninjas that held my arms. But the ninja behind me grabbed me in a choke hold and though I fought to get free, I could not breathe.

"Jason, Sean's in trouble." Kimberly said. She was then kicked in the face by a ninja and knocked down. Jason received a punch to the stomach from a ninja. He attempted to kick the ninja, but the ninja grabbed his leg and threw him toward his friend. Jason managed to get back to his knees as Kimberly was on the ground, laying on her side, pushing holding herself up by pushing off the ground. Jason held his arm at the spot where he was hit.

"We need help." Jason said. A ninja approached me, but soon the ninja was shot by an arrow and turned to dust instantly. The ninja that held me received a shot by an arrow to the head and disintegrated as well, causing me to drop to my knees and gasp for air. Soon a red blur surrounded the area, hitting all of the ninjas, and causing them to disintegrate. As all the ninjas were gone, Jason and Kimberly ran toward me. Jason kneeled beside me and said, "You alright man?"

"Yeah." I said, still trying to catch my breath. Finally I took a deep breath and stood up along with Jason and Kimberly who faced me.

"What happened to them?" Jason said.

"I saw an arrow hit two of them and the only person that can move faster than we can see is you Sean." Kimberly said.

"Could be one of the other Rangers." Jason said. I shook my head.

"Nah that was no Ranger…" I said still breathing heavily. At long last I caught my breath and said, "It was her." Kimberly and Jason looked and saw who our savior was, for standing just ahead of us facing us, holding a sai in either hand was none other than Zero the Cosmic Ninja 3.


	10. Chapter 10: The New Kids on the Block

Chapter 10

Note: Please Read and Review. I see a lot of people are actually reading this, but I would love some feedback. Please let me know what you think of this story so far.

Note: As you may know, there are now two people of the same name in the same universe; Kimberly Hart and Kimberly Malizia. When it comes to interaction between characters this problem will take care of itself within the story but to prevent any confusion, Kimberly Hart will be referred to as Kimberly while Kimberly Malizia will be referred to as simply "Kim".

Zero2 and Shadow Cog walked into the bedroom at my house and removed their helmets. Meanwhile Stephanie was standing in front of the TV watching it.

"Steph, we've got a major problem." David said. "Not only did the gateway close but we can't find Kim anywhere."

"I know where she is." Stephanie said.

"Where?" Mike asked. Stephanie pointed at the television and the two boys looked. Their eyes lit up as they saw Zero3 on television.

"Damn!" David said.

"Ok what the hell is that?" Mike said, pointing at the screen.

"Somehow Kim must have been pulled into the gateway before it closed." Stephanie said looking at Mike.

"But if the gateway is closed, how come we can still see them on the TV?" David said.

"The Power Ranger timeline has changed with Michael and Marduk being there." Stephanie said looking at the TV. "So long as those two, and now Kim, are still in that world, we're gonna be able to see it…in half hour intervals."

"Steph, this bullshit has been goin on for a week. Now we lost Kim and DM. We need to figure out a way to get them back." David said.

"Michael already has a plan." Stephanie said. She turned to face her boyfriend. "Actually it was one of the Power Rangers that came up with it." David let out a sharp breath and hung his head.

"So what can we do?" David asked.

"There isn't much we can do, except watch and hope nothing else happens." Stephanie said. So the three teenagers had no choice but to watch the show.

At Angel Grove Park, Jason, Kimberly and I stood, the two rangers marveling at Zero3.

"Who is that?" Kimberly asked.

"Zero3." I said.

"Just how many of you guys do you have in your world?" Jason asked.

"Ten. Four of them are under the control of the Phadonians, one is trapped in a prison dimension, and one of them hasn't been activated yet." I said. Zero3 started putting her Sais in their sheaths at her side. "Zero3 is one of the other three Zeros that work with me." The female Zero ran toward us and stopped right in front of me. "Glad you're here. Zero3 this is Jason and Kimberly." The two rangers greeted the new coming Zero and Zero3 nodded. "I'll meet you two at the youth center; I need to be alone with her."

"We'll see you there bro." Jason said. The two Rangers looked down at their wrist communicators and pressed the teleportation buttons on their wrist communicators, causing them to glow and disappear. With them gone, Zero3 crossed her arms in front of her and began glowing red. She slowly brought her arms down and when she stopped glowing, she was in her human form, outside of her suit for the first time since this encounter had started. She wore light blue low cut jeans, a pink form fitting t shirt and white low top shoes. Upon deactivating her exoskeleton she quickly wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips deeper than she had ever done before. I put my hands around her and closed my eyes as I too was longing for this, though not as much as her as we had been separated longer than I had realized. A fact which I would soon find out, but in all honesty should have known from the very beginning. Kim and I finally stopped kissing and began our dialogue.

"I've been so worried." Kim said. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kim said. "I was standing at the gateway with David and Caulfield and there was this blinding light and I felt this force pull me. When I came to I was here. I could sense you, but I couldn't find you." Tears started to roll from her eyes. "Michael, you don't know how much I've missed you. You don't know how it felt knowing I couldn't fight with you."

"Wait, how did you know about me fighting?" I asked.

"Michael, you've been on TV all week. They've been showing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers every day at the same time since you've been gone."

"A week. I thought I was only gone two days." I said.

"Michael, baby, it's kinda hard to put all of this on a half an hour show." Kim said. I so missed her, no matter how long we had been apart. Kim had confirmed my suspicions as well as provided me with information that I did not know, even though in all honesty, I should have figured out. Kim and I started kissing again. In between kisses, Kim managed to say, "Michael, we've got to find a way out of here."

"I know, Billy came up with a plan." I said. Kim looked at me with shock and confusion. "Billy?" Though Kim was not as much of a fan of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as I was, she was still familiar with the five original characters and the overall story of the series. She even once admitted to me that when she was younger, even though she had a crush on me at the time, she thought the male Ranger characters were cute.

"Yeah. Now I've got to stop Zarden. So we can go home." I said. Kim looked me in the eyes deeply and said "No, Michael. I saw what giving those guys your powers did to you. You need to regain your strength before you do anymore fighting. I'll take care of Zarden."

"You can't he's too strong. Even at full energy, I was barely a match for him." I said. "I'll take care of it."

"No Michael. We don't know what the closing of this gateway has done to you. It could have affected your powers, even your life link with David."

"The life link." I said. I had once again overlooked something greatly important; the fact that the Cosdonian gods blessed my brothers and me so that so long as one of us were still alive, the other two can not die. Being in separate universes may separate me from my link with David and my evil twin Seth, making me vulnerable to being killed in this universe. It was then that I realized that being in this universe was beginning to affect me, as the hyper IQ I gained when I first became Zero was beginning to diminish. But that also could be due to the fact that my powers had been weakened due to fusing then with the Power Rangers. "You're right. We'll wait for my energy to replenish. For now we'd better get to the Youth Center and meet with the other Rangers."

"Ok." Kim said. There was a level of uncertainty in her voice, but trusting my judgment, she went along with it anyway. With that Kim and I held hands and walked off.

Kim and I walked into the Youth Center, the place busy as if nothing had happened to it at all. Kim looked around and said, "Wow, I can't believe I actually remember this place."

"It's crazy isn't it?" I said. I spotted Jason and Kimberly were with the other Rangers at one of the tables and Aisha called me over. Kim and I walked over to them.

"Hey." I said as I reached them.

"Hey bro, is this her?" Jason asked. Kim held onto my arm nervously.

"Yeah." I said. "Guys this is K… I mean uh… Cori. Cori Edwards." I figured that as I was using Sean Barker as my name, I would continue with the Guyver theme of the one deception that I was still maintaining. Kim looked at me confused, but then turned to them with a smile and said, "Hi." Everyone greeted her, but Adam did it shyly and amorously. Kim turned to me and said, "Mi…" She snickered and said "I mean _Sean_, can I talk to you for a sec?" She started walking off, pulling me with her. She and I walked to the hallway of the juice bar and faced each other.

"Ok, what was that about?" Kim said. "Why did you name me after that bitchy girl from the Guyver?"

"I have to. You said it yourself, people form our world can watch this. Bad enough our faces have been seen, but if we use our actual names then our cover in our own world is blown. Besides there's already one Kimberly in this world, probably shouldn't add any more confusion." Jason watched us talk from a distance. He turned to his friends and said, "I wonder what they're talkin' about."

"Michael, I don't like this; lying I mean." Kim said, nervously and panicky. "I mean I even feel bad not being able to tell my parents about me being Zero. Now I have to lie about my name, and yours. I don't know if I can call you Sean the whole time we're here. I mean what if I slip and call you Mi…"

"Shh, honey calm down." I said. "You're gonna do fine. Don't worry about it, as soon as my energy is completely recharged we'll go up to the moon, separate Marduk from Lord Zedd, bring him back to our world and end all of this." I put my hands on the sides of Kim's face. "Then you and I are gonna take the rest of this summer break off and put this whole experience behind us." Kim smiled brightly. "Until then we'd better just play along." Kim put her hands behind the back of my neck and said, "Admit it, you like being here." I grinned and said, "I'm not gonna lie, I think it's a trip. But I don't want to stay here, especially since I don't know what affects it will have on me or my abilities as Zero. But until my powers are completely energized, the Rangers are the only ones that can prevent Zarden from destroying both our worlds."

"Ok, I'll play along." Kim said. "But I don't like how that Aisha girl was looking at you when I wasn't here." I grinned and said, "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." Kim said. Kim and I kissed again and then walked back into the youth center joining the Rangers.

"Sorry about that." Kim said as we walked up. "Michael and I were strategizing."

"So you two are together?" Kimberly asked. Kim wrapped her arms around mine and said, "Yeah, for over two years now." Kim noticed Aisha hang her head down and I noticed the same thing from Adam.

"And how long have you been… you know?" Tommy asked.

"About a year." Kim said. "I gained my… you know… last summer. But that's an interesting story of its own."

"Well as we are all here, we should get back to the command center in case Zarden decides to attack again." Jason said.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but we've got some time." I said. "From what I can tell, Zarden houses the traits and powers of both Marduk and Lord Zedd. Marduk may be more powerful than Lord Zedd, but extended use of his powers causes them to diminish so he'll need to recharge them. Since Lord Zedd and Marduk fused, he's fought me twice, changed Goldar and the putties, cloned Rocky and closed the gateway."

"That use of power must have diminished him greatly." Billy said.

"So the best thing we can do now that everything is calm is to carry on life as we… or you guys, normally would." I said.

"It'll also give time for Sean to replenish his energy for when another attack does happen." Kim said.

"Cori and I will set ourselves up as new students in order to avoid suspicion." I said.

"I still think we should keep our guards up." Jason said.

"I agree. Zarden may be weakened but Diablos and the Dark Ranger are still out there." Billy said.

"Well if we're gonna try to be normal..." Kimberly said standing up She went to Kim's side and said, "I think us girls should go shopping. I totally forgot there's a huge sale at the mall." Aisha stood behind Kimberly saying, "Yeah girl, if you gonna be staying here, we gotta get you looking right."

"Ok." Kim said with uncertainty in her voice. She looked at me and I said, "It's ok, they're right. Besides, it would look kinda suspicious to walk around wearing the same clothes we've been wearing." Kim grinned and said, "Ok. I'll get you some stuff too." Kim kissed me on the cheek then left with Kimberly and Aisha. Upon walking out, Kimberly could be heard saying, "By the way, I love your hair."

"Thanks." Kim said. I turned toward the remaining Rangers.

"You know, guys, I kinda want to check on Rocky." Jason said. "I feel kinda bad filling in for him with him bein' in the hospital and everything."

"We'll go with you." Tommy said. The four remaining teenagers stood.  
"You guys go on ahead; I'm going to find an isolated place and train."

"Shouldn't you be conserving your energy?" Adam asked.

"My powers can replenish either in my Zero form or in idle mode like it is now. But I think being separated from my world is starting to affect me." I said. "I need to find out if that's true for mine and K… Cori's sake." Jason put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Alright man, but if you run into trouble don't try to take it on by yourself." It was funny, though Jason was a Power Ranger and not a Zero from my world; he seemed more like a Zero than any of the other Rangers, and more of a leader than even I was. I was aware of the politics off screen that caused Jason to leave along with Trini and Zack and Tommy's popularity among fans, both of which lead him to become leader over Jason upon becoming the White Ranger. But after observing their leadership styles closer and fighting along side them, I still could not help but wonder why, in this world anyway, Tommy was the leader while Jason was not. But as this was not my world, I was in no position to argue it. The five of us walked toward the door when two more familiar characters which, until now, I had not seen walked in. Farcus Bulkmeier and Eugine Skullovitch, known to one and all as Bulk and skull walked into the youth center. Skull tried to walk in first but Bulk grabbed him by the shoulder and aggressively pulled the skinnier teenager back, allowing Bulk to enter the youth center first. Bulk immediately stopped upon seeing the five of us walk toward them.

"Hey Skull, check it out." Bulk said. Immediately, Skill popped up from behind handing his arm over Bulk's right shoulder and looking around, seemingly in confusion. "The dorks have a new mascot." I folded my arms at my chest, an intense look on my face and responded by saying "Dorks?" Bulk walked up to me, with Skull close behind, and stared me in the face and said, "What's your name, geek?"

"Sean." I said boldly. I did not know for sure what happened to these two after I had stopped watching, but when I did, the two of them had become police officers of some sort. Stephanie had told me, when she 'stumbled' on an episode said that afterward they had become detectives. In either case, they would eventually know about keeping peace. But if my memory served me correctly, this version of Bulk and Skull were the bullies that I remembered from the beginning. I did not follow Power Rangers between the time that Jason left and the Power Rangers gained ninja powers, but I do not think much changed with these two during the second season, in which case Bulk and Skull were in the phase where they were, albeit unsuccessfully, attempting to find the identities of the Power Rangers. But they still, more often than not at all, maintained attempting to bully the group of Rangers, and if there was one thing that I did not like, even in my world was for someone to pick on others, no matter how funny they might have been doing it. And as I undoubtedly became one of their targets and based off Kim and my decision to blend in as much as possible in this world, I decided to play along and pretend that I did not know the facts that I did. But if I were going to do this, I would do it in my own way.

"Leave him alone Bulk." Jason said, folding his arms at his chest.

"Oh look. Jason's back." Bulk said. "What's the matter, couldn't hack it at the peace conference?"

"And I suppose you could?" I said. "What do either of you know about keeping the peace?"

"Who asked you, dweeb?" Bulk said.

"Yeah…" Skull intervened. He pointed at me in a failed attempt to intimidate me. "Who asked you?" I looked down at Skull's hand, unimpressed, then swept it to the side with my left hand and then returned to my original stance and returning to my stare down with Bulk.

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think they're smart enough to." I said.

"Oh, a wise guy huh?" Bulk said. "Well c'mon dweeb, show me what you got?" I unfolded my hands and stuck them out to the side in a manor implying to the Rangers that I could handle myself. The four teenagers reluctantly backed off and I started slowly moving back to a sparing mat as Bulk and Skull walked toward me. "Ok nerd, time to teach you."

"Yeah, teach you." Skull said.

"Give me your best shot, fat boy." I said, folding my arms at my chest. Bulk yelled and charged at me, but I quickly dropped to a split and ducked my head down, causing Bulk to dive over me and face first into a trash can, causing him to be stuck in it from his head to his waist and for the trash can to fall over with him inside. All who saw laughed and I slowly stood up looking at him while keeping my composure. Skull yelled and ran at me from my side, but at the last moment, I dodged him and he tripped over my planted left foot, causing him to stagger forward and crash into a metal pole. In a daze, Skull backed away from the pole and tried to regain his centre of gravity. Bulk finally managed to free himself from the trash can and stand up, condiments on his face and close. Bulk and Skull then charged at me from either direction and at the last minute I jumped to the side and the two of them crashed into each other and slowly dropped to the floor in a daze. Jason and the others joined me, all of them laughing. But I stood over them with my arms folded, not amused.  
"Those two never learn." Jason said, laughing.

"One day they will." I said sadly. Though I did not like bullies, the fact remained that these two were, for all intents and purposes, harmless, and my actions toward them left me no satisfaction whatsoever. It occurred to me that this would be what I would have to deal with should Billy's invention prove incapable of returning Kim and I back to our own world. This troubled me greatly. As interesting as this experience has been, I was longing to return to my own world. Deal with my own bullies, face my own enemies and save my own planet. Even though Kim was here and I could share this experience with the girl I loved more than anything else, the last thing I wanted was for us to be stuck in this world and leave David and Caulfield to deal with protecting our world by themselves. Though I had confidence in my twin brother and my best friend, the Zero2 and Shadow Cog powers were not as strong as the powers of Zero the Cosmic Ninja and with Kim here too, that made things even worse. Even though the gateway was not opened and the world was not crumbling, I still felt that the fate of my universe hung in the balance.


	11. Chapter 11: Fitting In

Chapter 11

_Note: Please Read and Review. I do not own or have rights to anything involving the Power Rangers; I simply combined its story with one of my own for entertainment purposes._

_Setting refresher – Though this story is not canon to either series it is written as if it were set during the mid second season of MMPR before Rita's return and near the end of the fourth series of my story. Please note that these two series differ in date and time. In the world of the Power Rangers it would be late 1994 whereas in the world of Zero it is the summer of 1998, technically meaning that the character that traveled to the Power Ranger world have traveled back in time. But as the timeline has changed in the Power Ranger world, the show would play in 1998 to compensate, despite the fact that by this time the series that was being played was actually Power Rangers: In Space._

The next morning, Kim walked down the stairs of Angel Grove High School, to the main, and seemingly only, hallway. Kim was wearing a black, nearly form fitting T shirt and light blue low cut jeans of a different brand than the ones she wore the previous day. The only things that she did wear that she also wore the day before were the white low tops and whatever jewelry she might have worn. Kim saw me attempting to open a locker. I was wearing blue baggy jeans and a black sleeveless t shirt. Like Kim, I also maintained the shoes that I had been wearing which were Black Timberland boots. Kim walked up to me and said, "Hey." I looked at her and said, "Hey." I pulled on my shirt and looked down at my clothes saying, "Well one thing I can say is that you know me."

"It was hard to find outfits that I knew you would wear. The style of the clothes they had there were so… old."

"Kim, it is 1994." I said. Kim grew wide eyed and said in surprise, "Are you serious?" I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Well that explains things then." Kim said. I managed to open my locker while Kim leaned her back against the locker next to mine and looked around at what everyone was wearing.

"God, I can't believe what people used to wear back then." Kim said.

"I know; it's a trip isn't it." I said as I started putting books in my locker. Kim looked at me and said, "So were you able to set things up last night?"

"Yeah, I snuck in yesterday and managed to hack into one of the computers to set up fake transcripts for us." I said. "We're both from a made up town in New Jersey which will we know each other and we were sent out here early to get started with school."

"It's a good thing Kimberly's mom is letting me stay with them and Jason's parents let you stay over there." Kim said. "It'll help for us to maintain our cover."

"Yeah. Plus it helps that we don't live too far from each other now." I said as I closed my locker and turned toward Kim. Kim turned toward me and said, "Michael we don't live here."

"I know that, but for all we have to maintain the illusion that we do." I said. Kim looked at me intensely. She knew me better than anyone I know, to include members of my family, and could tell easily when something was wrong or I was not telling the entire truth.

"You don't think we'll make it back, do you?" Kim asked. I let out a sharp breath and hung my head down.

"Yeah. I mean Billy's molecular transducers are a good idea, but they were built in this world and I don't know for sure whether they are capable of creating portals to different universes."

"But you should be able to fix it, right?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." I said. "Alpha is working on pooling data at the command center, but Jason and the others haven't heard anything yet." Kim nodded her head, half disappointed. I could not say I was pleased myself.

"How are your powers coming?" Kimberly asked.

"Well my natural abilities are back to normal. My Zero powers are back to normal. And I think my IQ is starting to return."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"You want to test me?" I asked, with a grin. Kim reached into her back pack and pulled out a scientific calculator. Then she depressed the numbers as she said recited the mathematical equation and as the device calculated it, I recited the correct answer. Kim smiled and said, "You're a human computer again." She then leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah, but there's still a question on whether severing the gateway affected my life link with David." I said.

"Well hopefully we won't have to find that out." Kim said.

"Ah!" A male voice said. Kim and I turned, slightly expanding the proximity between each other as we saw the owner of the voice; a skinny middle-aged man wearing a navy blue suit, with matching tie and a light pink dress shirt underneath. The man also had a thick graying moustache and on his head was a barely noticeable, but seemingly obvious toupee which matched the rest of his natural graying hair. Despite it being years since either one of us had seen the series, even longer for Kim, both of knew this character as the Principal of Angel Grove High School, Mr. Kaplan. Mr. Kaplan approached us slowly with his hands behind his back. "You two must be the new students. Let's see, uh…" He hung his head down to recall our information. "Ah, yes, Sean and Cori. Now which one of you is which?" Kim and I looked at each other with shock and confusion. Though it occurred to us that both the names Sean and Cori, depending on the spelling, could suggest either a male or a female, but the way our "names" were spelled were correct for the sex used. Not only that, but had he learned from us by the transcript that I generated, it revealed that Sean Barker was an African American male, and Cori Edwards was an Anglo/Latin female, which would suggest that though he looked the transcripts, he did not have time to observe them thoroughly at all. Lastly, it was not as if he were dealing with David and I, which we could have easily been mistaken for as the only major difference between us is how we wear our hair. Kim and I looked back at Mr. Kaplan with me saying, "I'm Sean" and Kim saying, "I'm Cori" both of us somewhat insulted at the confusion.

"My apologies." Mr. Kaplan said. "Well, I'm Mr. Kaplan, you're head principal. Very pleased to meet you both and I hope that your experience here is both beneficial and educational." _Oh it's been educational alright_, I thought to myself. Mr. Kaplan then turned and walked off in the same demeanor that he had arrived.

"Well that was nice…" Kim said. Then she raised an eyebrow in confusion as she finished "…and a little weird."

"Yeah." I said. "Hollywood." Kim and I laughed and turned around. Jason and the others walked down the stairs, all of them carrying back packs and wearing the same colors that depicted their Ranger powers.

"Oh there's the others." Kim said. She leaned closer to me and said, in a quieter tone, "You ever find it strange that they wear the same colors as their costumes, but yet no body can figure out what they are." I grinned as not only did I think that when I arrived, but thought that every time I watched the show, whether on accident or on purpose. The Rangers approached us and Tommy said, "Hey guys." I nodded coolly and Kim said "Hey." She then wrapped her arms around my right arm and said, "We really appreciate you guys letting us stay with you while we're here."

"Don't worry about it." Jason said. "You guys are cool."

"Yeah, and I've always wanted a roommate." Kimberly said with a smile. Kim smiled as well.

"Plus all that Sean has given us has proven to be remarkably beneficial toward our extracurricular endeavors." Billy said. "Perhaps with time and training we will become more proficient with our new abilities." The other Rangers gave confused looks but Kim and I, despite Kim not gaining the IQ boost that I did, knew exactly what was said.

"Well there's our way of training that will definitely get you guys ready for whatever gets thrown at you." Kim said.

"Yeah, but I don't think their ready for that, baby." I said. "Ranger powers aren't like Zero powers. They can't use their powers like we can."

"For something like this, I don't think Zordon will mind." Jason said. I nodded my head.

"Later though; best not to get in trouble on our first day because we ditched class." I said. The Rangers laughed.

The first class of the day was held in a class along the hall of the very same hallway I met the rangers, all of whom were present to include Jason despite only, recently arriving. The class teacher was Ms. Appleby, a middle-aged, fairly heavy set woman who wore a loud-colored pink dress with flower designs on it, and wore her hear very short. The six Rangers sat along the six closest seats on the left side of the class with Tommy sitting on the back right and Jason sitting on the back left closest to the wall. Also present in the class was Bulk and Skull, who sat at the very back right of the class room. Kim and I stood on either side of Mrs. Appleby.

"Class, may I have your attention." Mrs. Appleby said. The class seemed to calm down as everyone brought their attention to the teacher. "I would like you all to meet our newest students; Sean Barker and Cori Edwards." Kim and I smiled and waved at the class, both of us saying "Hey" simultaneously.

"Hey babe; Need someone to show you around?" Bulk said. I folded my arms at my chest. I was well aware and would come to expect that people were attracted to my girlfriend. She was beautiful and maintains an almost goddess-like figure. But despite knowing that Kim's heart belonged to me, as mine belonged to her, that did not mean that I had to enjoy witnessing people hitting on her.

"Quite Bulk." Mrs. Appleby said with a stern tone.

"What, I'm just trying to be helpful." Bulk said.

"Yeah, we're very helpful people." Skull said. He smiled and flinched his eyebrows. Kim giggled and said, "I'm sure you guys are, but I think I'll be ok."

"Before class begins, I wanted to take the opportunity to welcome you two to Angel Grove." Mrs. Appleby said. The class began to applaud, with the exception of Bulk and Skull and Kim and I went to two unoccupied seats, conveniently located next to each other right behind the group of Rangers. Kim took the seat behind Tommy while I took the seat behind Jason. "Now class, open your text books to chapter five…" Kim and I went through the day of school along with the Rangers. As it turned out, there were more classrooms and teachers than I initially thought. But that could have been because I was actually living the show rather than watching it on television. All of Kim and my classes were together and we shared them with at least one of the Rangers.

After school, the Rangers were at the juice bar. Tommy and Jason were sparing, with Tommy wearing white pants with a white tank top and Jason wearing black pants and a red tank top. Both of them sported their black belts. Adam watched the two of them spar and awaited his turn to practice against one of the two talented Rangers. Meanwhile Kimberly practiced a gymnastics routine on a separate mat and Aisha and Billy watched their friends from one of the tables Jason and Tommy continued to spar, matching each other move for move. Tommy stopped the session and smiled saying, "I see you haven't let Switzerland make you rusty."

"C'mon bro." Jason said, slapping hands with Tommy. "You know I gotta stay sharp. Never know when I might be needed again, right?" Tommy chuckled and said, "Right." Little did either of them know, even if I did not return, Tommy would be calling for the assistance of Jason in the future to become the Gold Ranger in Power Rangers Zeo. But even still, Jason was right, for who knows when he would be called on again. Kim and I both walked in, with Kim wearing short blue gym shorts and a white tank top with light blue trim, And I wore a Shaquille O' Neal, Orlando magic basketball jersey with matching shorts, long enough to come down to my shins. Adam approached Jason and Tommy and said, "Sean and Cori are here." Jason folded his arms at his chest as he and the other two watched us. Kim kissed me on the cheek and walked toward Kimberly while I started toward Jason.

"You know it's great that those two are here." Jason said.

"Too bad about Rocky though." Adam said.

"Yeah, I went to see him yesterday, he looked pretty bad."

"I know." Tommy said. "But at least you're here, Jase." I arrived where the three rangers were and folded my arms while saying "What's up, y'all?"

"Hey." The three teens said one after another.

"You know. I know we were gonna get some training later and all. But I was kinda curious to see what you got without your powers." Jason said.

"Ah, I don't know about that." I said. "The Tai Gin fighting style I know would combines the arts of Tai Kwon Do, judo and Muai Tai with the art of ninjitsu. The skills I know are a little two advanced."

"Aw come on, it'll be fun." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you can spar with Tommy first." Adam said. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Alright, if you're sure." I was reluctant to use my skills on humans that either were not protected by some sort of power, or did not know Tai Gin themselves. Even though I could control the force behind my attacks; if I were not careful even a sparing session like this one could result in serious injury to my opponent. But at their request I agreed to the sparing competition. I kicked off my white tennis shoes. Meanwhile Kim joined Kimberly and said, "Hey!" Kim towered over the much smaller girl as they stood facing each other.

"Hey Cori." Kimberly said with a bright smile.

"Wow, you were great." Kimberly said. I definitely liked the combination at the end of your routine. Kimberly looked surprised.

"I didn't know you were into gymnastics." Kimberly said.

"Oh, I'm into a lot of things; gymnastics, martial arts, singing." Kim said.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, well the martial arts wasn't my choice at first. My dad is military, but he spends most of his time on base which is pretty far from where we lived. But he wanted to make sure that I could take care of myself when he couldn't be there." Kim said.

"So how do you manage your time between all that, Sean and being… you know." Kimberly said. Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well between the time I spend doing my duty and the time I spend with Sean and our other friends, it really doesn't leave me much time to train. My skills don't come naturally like his does."

"Naturally?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah. Cosdonians, even half Cosdonians like Sean and his brother, are born with the knowledge to use the Tai Gin. Cosdonians used to be a warrior race and the knowledge of how to fight was passed down genetically so they could fight at younger ages more effectively. But they still have to do some kind of training in order to hone their skills and become more proficient with them."

"Gee, I wish I lived in your world." Kimberly said, oblivious to how ironic that comment was. Kimberly and Kim looked as Tommy, Jason, Adam and I were talking. "Tommy spends so much time training that he hardly has time for anything else. And Adam, Rocky and even Jason when he was here spend a lot of time training also. And I love gymnastics too much to give it up."

"You ever thought about doing national competitions?" Kim asked.

"I've thought about it." Kimberly said. "But, I mean like, I love gymnastics and everything but, I mean, we were lucky that Rocky, Adam and Aisha showed up when they did. I don't know whether we'd be so lucky if I decided to go national." Kim shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, I know being a Ranger is important and everything and I'm pretty sure Tommy and your friends would miss you. But if they're anything like my friends, they wouldn't want you to give up on something you love." Back at the martial arts mat, I kicked off my tennis shoes and set them to the side of the mat, then joined Tommy facing him on the mat a good distance away. Tommy put his hands flat to his side and bowed at the waist, while I put my right fist against my left palm and brought both hands in front of me before bowing my head, all the while keeping my eyes focused on Tommy. Tommy quickly got into his martial arts stance and let out his common 'ki-ya" while I calmly got into one of the fighting stances of the Tai gin, which was similar to the stance of Tai kwon do. Jason and Adam watched from the side of the mat, Jason folding his arms at his chest. Tommy came at me with his patent spinning jump kick which I ducked under. Then as he jumped up to do a second one, I threw a right side kick to his chest causing him to jump back. Tommy landed and said, "Pretty Good." Tommy got back into his fighting stance. He came at me with a middle side kick and then a high kick, both of which I blocked, and then he followed with a roundhouse kick which I ducked under. He followed with a kick from the other side which I managed to grab. I then swept his planted foot with mine and brought him to the ground. I stepped back and got into my stance. Tommy sprung to his feet and got into a martial arts stance. He came at me with a cross kick, which I ducked under then I blocked the back kick that followed causing him to turn the other way. While his back was turned to me, I threw a front kick to his back, pushing him to the ground. Tommy pushed himself up and said, "Ah man." Jason walked up and said, "Let me try." Tommy and Jason slapped hands as he took Tommy's position opposite me. I bowed to Jason in the same manor I bowed to Tommy, and then got into my stance. Jason came at me with a front kick, which I blocked downward, and then he threw a spinning back kick, which I ducked under. Then Jason threw a low punch, which I grabbed and countered with a right knee to his chest, soft enough to only stun him, and then I turned and swept his legs from underneath him. I stood up and helped Jason to his feet. Then he and I backed up and took our stances again. Jason came at me with a right cross punch, which I grabbed with my left hand, then with my right hand delivered a soft chop to his neck, then tuned with my back to him and flipped him over my shoulders to the ground. I lifted my leg to stomp but then stopped myself as this was a sparing session and not a real fight. I reached down and helped Jason up. Then he and I got into our fighting stances. Jason came at me with a right side kick, which I grabbed, and then I kicked over the leg with my right leg and delivered a back kick to the chest with my left, causing him to stagger back. I then did one back flip to gain space. Jason regained his balance and got back into his martial arts stance. One thing I loved about Jason was his resolve. He came at me again with a punch, but I moved to the outside of his arm, brought my right arm down over it to catch it between it and my chest and then used my left hand and downward motion to bring him to the ground. I stood up releasing his arm and then extended my hand down to him. Jason took it and I helped him to his feet as Tommy and Adam joined us.

"Man, those moves were intense." Tommy said.

"Thanks, yours were too." I said.

"Nah." Tommy said in modesty.

"No I'm serious." I said. "You two are excellent fighters. Had it been at the beginning of my time as Zero, you two would have beaten me for sure." Tommy patted Adam on the back and said, "Well Adam, it's your turn."

"No way. If he could beat you two like that, there's no way I'd stand a chance." Adam said. Jason and Tommy laughed and even I let out a grin of amusement. The four of us walked up to the table where Billy and Aisha were and soon Kim and Kimberly joined us.

"Wow. I must say that was an excellent display of athletic ability." Billy said. I hung my head shyly and said, "Thanks."

"Seriously, I don't know anyone that has been able to beat Tommy in competition." Aisha said.

"Have you ever considered competing?" Billy asked.

"No." I said. "I competed once but only because Kim asked me to. Tai Gin is very dangerous and requires a level of mental and physical control to be able to use." I said.

"Do you know it, Cori?" Kimberly asked.

"Well Sean has been able to show me a little bit, but I usually stick to the moves I already know." Kim said.

"You know I'm kinda anxious to start my training now." Jason said. "Those moves you got were amazing."

"I'll say." Tommy said.

"We will. But there's so much about this world that I didn't get to see on TV. I'm curious to see what all is out there." I said. Then someone yelled, "Hey look it's Ernie." All of us looked as Ernie walked in, wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and black pants with a white apron worn around the waist. Ernie had his right arm in a sling and was still scared from the encounter from before. The eight of us ran over to Ernie, Kim and I at the rear.

"Ernie, man are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, the doctors said I managed to get out of it with just some scratches and this broken arm." Ernie said. "Boy I'll tell you, I was lucky." It was only then that Ernie noticed Jason was there. "Wait, Jason, when did you get back?" Ernie had been released from the hospital before it was destroyed so he was not there when Jason went to visit Rocky in Stone Canyon.

"Yesterday." Jason said. "I heard about what was happening and came home. Zack and Trini would have come but they felt the best thing they could do was stay where they were."

"Yeah. Fortunately Ritchie has been taking care of things while I've been gone." Ernie said.

"You sure you should be here. I mean you look like you're in pain still." Kim asked.

"Ah, I'll be fine. Ritchie will still be doing all the heavy lifting, but I couldn't stay at the house any longer." Ernie said. "Besides, I missed you guys." Ernie then tilted his head and said, "Have we met before?" Kim shyly looked around.

"No. Ernie, this is Cori, she's from the same town I'm from." I said.

"New Jersey right." Ernie said. Kim and I nodded, Kim with a smile. "Well welcome to Angel Grove, Cori. These guys will tell you, if you need anything, just ask Ernie." The Rangers laughed and walked with Ernie back to the counter while Kim and I watched. Kim folded her arms at her chest while I put my arm around her shoulder. Kim in response rested her head against me.

"Everyone seems so nice here." Kim said. "Even Bulk and Skull are relatively harmless."

"I know. Far cry from where we're from huh?" I said.

"I feel so bad that we had to come into their lives and wreck everything." Kim said.

"I do too." I said. "I mean their lives weren't normal to begin with, with the constant attacks and everything. But they've never had to deal with the things this dark before."

"I know. I want to end this as soon as possible so we can get home and they can go back to the way things were."

"Me too." I said. I let out a sharp breath and said, "And before anything can get any worse."

Meanwhile in space a large golden space dumpster floated through space. A loud screechy laughter could be heard from inside as the dumpster maintain a course toward the moon.


	12. Chapter 12: The Return

Chapter 12

I write this chapter in dedication to my best friend Michelle Nicole Eddington. May she finally know peace.

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but as I wanted to stay as true to the actual story line, I had to actually find and watch the episode of MMPR that this is based on as I have not seen anything between "The Power Transfer" and "The Ninja Quest" episodes.

The Rangers and me and Kim met in the Command Center, standing before Zordon. Kim held onto my arm and said, "Wow. I can't believe he's actually real."

"In this world he is." I said.

"Rangers, in light of our current situation I believe that it would be beneficial to train with the Zeros in order to strengthen your powers." Zordon said.

"We're willing to train you guys." Kim said. I folded my arms at my chest and Kim put her hand on my shoulder. "But we have to warn you the way we train means not holding back."

"Of course we don't cause enough damage to destroy the powers in a fight, but we learned that our powers get stronger after every fight." I said.

"We're willing to take that risk, Right guys?" Jason asked. The other Rangers nodded.

"Then the time as come to begin the training session." Zordon said. "Alpha will continue to monitor the city and contact you in the event of a disturbance."

"We can use the mountains. It's an open area and it won't bring too much attention to ourselves." I said. "Cori and I will meet you out there."

"Alright then." Tommy said, stepping forward of the group. Him and the other teenagers reached behind their backs with their right hand as Tommy exclaimed, "It's Morphin' time!"

"I can't believe they actually say that." Kim said. I grinned as Kim and I pressed the teleportation and transformation buttons on our individual watches and began glowing the color of our individual exoskeletons before disappearing.

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

The Rangers somersaulted one at a time in their given Ranger Exoskeletons and landed within the open area between the mountains. They stood with the White and Red Rangers at the center, The Blue and Black Rangers beside them and the Pink and Yellow Rangers at either end. Kim and I stood opposite them, already fully dressed as Zero and Zero3 and stood boldly.

"Alright guys, let's show them what we got." The Red Ranger said.

"Right!" The other Rangers said simultaneously. I looked at Zero3 and said, "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." Zero3 said. She and I turned sideways, our heads facing the Rangers.

"Let's do it guys." The White Ranger said. The Rangers ran at us. The White Ranger threw a roundhouse jump kick at me, but I ducked under it and delivered a right side kick to the Red Rangers chest. Then I turned and grabbed a kick the White Ranger threw at me, and then threw a roundhouse kick at the Black Ranger while tossing the White Ranger to the ground. Zero3 quickly flipped the Blue Ranger down to the ground as he attempted to punch her, then as she turned, she roundhouse kicked the Yellow Ranger, knocking her down as well. Then as the Pink Ranger approached, Zero3 did a back flip–kick, hitting the Pink Ranger at the bottom of her helmet and knocking her to the ground. The Black and Red Rangers attempted to kick me but I blocked both of their kicks and quickly jumped up delivering a drop kick that knocked the two of them down, doing a back somersault to land in a crouched position. The White Ranger attempted to drop his heal on me from the side, but I rolled out of the way. Then I stood and turned back to deliver a punch that caused him to spin and as he came back around, I punched him with the following hand causing him to spin again. Then I finished with a rounding jump kick to knock the White Ranger down. The Pink and Yellow Rangers jumped to the sky, with the Yellow Ranger throwing her daggers and the Pink Ranger shooting an arrow at Zero3. But Zero3 managed to pull out her sais and block all three weapons with them. The two Rangers landed and Zero3 flipped between the two girls, then as the Rangers turned to face them, Zero3 spun around, cutting the two girls with her sais and causing them to spin to the ground. Zero3 then did a full split to avoid the Blue Ranger's thrusting lance. Zero3 stabbed her sais to the ground quickly then grabbed the lance and used it to toss the Blue ranger over her. She then swung one leg around and continued, spinning on her shoulders to get back to her feet. As the Blue Ranger stood up, Zero3 continued to spin around and cut the Blue Ranger with his own Lance. The Red Ranger came at me with his sword, but I blocked his sword with mine causing him to stagger past me, Then I used my sword to block the Black Ranger's axe and swipe at him, cutting him and casing him to jump back. I then turned and cut the Red Ranger, then roundhouse kicked the Black Ranger and threw a spinning front kick at the side of the Red Ranger's head, knocking them both down. The White Ranger removed his saber from its holster and twirled it before getting in a fighting stance.

"Alright Saba, let's do it." The White Ranger said. He ran at me and attempted to cut down at me, but I blocked his saber with my sword then cut down at the White Ranger, then I stepped past him, cutting him as I passed, causing him to flip to the ground. Zero3 and I regrouped, standing back to back and holding our weapons. The two groups of Rangers then ran at us. I threw a side kick at the Blue Ranger while Zero3 crouched and threw an elbow to the stomach of the Black Ranger. Zero3 then swept the legs of the Yellow Ranger meanwhile I jumped over Zero3's leg, turned in midair and kicked the Black Ranger at the side of his head. Then as I landed I threw a right side kick at the Red Ranger while Zero3 threw a kick from the ground at the Yellow Rangers, hitting her before she could actually hit the ground. Then Zero3 and I grabbed hands and I swung her around, using her to kick the Pink Ranger. Then she swung me around to kick the White Ranger. Zero3 and I pulled out weapons and then she and I ran at blinding fast speed, cutting the six Rangers as we passed them several times. Zero3 and I landed in the center of the two groups, with Zero3 facing the fallen Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers and me facing the fallen Red, White and Black Rangers. We put our weapons in their respective sheaths but held onto the handles. The Rangers painfully got to their feet, cuts all over their exoskeletons.

"Man, they're creamin' us?" The Red Ranger said.

"C'mon guys. We gotta pull it together." The White Ranger said. The Rangers got back into fighting stances. Zero3 looked back at me and said, "Gotta appreciate their resolve." The Rangers ran at us. I quickly pulled out my sword and cut the Red Ranger before he could have a chance to attack, while Zero3 turned and cut at the Pink Ranger. As we turned to face the opposite ways after our first attack, I kicked out one of the legs of the Blue Ranger, then dropped the heal of the same foot that I used on the Blue Ranger's chest bringing him straight to the ground, then threw a right side kick at the Yellow Ranger's head. Meanwhile Zero3 roundhouse kicked the White Ranger, sending him spinning to the ground then used her sais to cut down at the Black Ranger. Zero3 and I put our weapons back in their sheaths. The Red Ranger struggled to get back to his feet, but suddenly a shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja standing over him. I extended my hand down to him, which he took so I could pull him back up to his feet. I then helped up the White and Black Rangers. The rangers regrouped and Zero3 stood beside me.

"Man, you guys are awesome." The White Ranger said.

"Yeah." The Blue Ranger said.

"Even with our new suits, we still couldn't get a hand on you guys." The Pink Ranger said. "What help are we going to be to you?"

"The armor gives you overall protection against attacks, even better than the suits you guys used to wear. But that's not all the new power gives you." I said.

"Each one of you houses one of the elements that makes up the Zero powers." Zero3 said.

"But using them was pure accident." The Blue Ranger said.

"The skills don't come naturally like the Ranger powers do. Even after a Zero unlocks the full potential of the Zero armor, they have to learn its individual abilities." I said. "The last time you used your abilities it was either by instinct or reflex. But given time, you will be able to control them." The White Ranger stepped ahead of the group.

"We're ready to learn." The White Ranger said, confident as always. I folded my arms at my chest and said, "Good. Then let us begin."

The golden space dumpster crashed on the surface of the moon on it's side. The top of the dumpster fell off and the miniature witch Rita Repulsa walked toward the opening, with her left hand on her back and waving her right hand in front of her face.

"Oh ho ho ho, my aching back." Rita said, her voice high pitched and screechy. She looked around the inside of the dumpster and said, "You know, I really oughta put safety seats in this baby." She outstretched her arms as she looked out of the dumpster and said, "Home sweet home, yip-ee! Ha ha ha ha" She brought her arms down and said, "And now, to the castle before that old croak wakes up." Rita was in belief that Lord Zedd was resting and rejuvenating his "evil energies" as it would have actually happened. "Zedd, darling, have I got plans for you." Little did she know that she was in for a surprise as well?

At Lord Zedd's moon base, the miniature Rita Repulsa appeared on the balcony. She looked around, saying "Yoo-hoo, is anybody home?" At that moment, Lord Zedd's throne rotated to face toward the balcony to reveal Zarden sitting on the throne.

"What is that repulsing sound?" Zarden said. He stood up from the throne and somehow was able to see the evil witch from where he stood. "It appears I have a rodent infestation."

"Rodent! Who you calling rodent?" Rita shrieked. "And just who are you anyway?"

"I am Lord Zarden, the amalgamation of Marduk and Zedd." Zarden said. He scratched the side of his head. "And if memory serves me correctly, you are Rita Repulsa, the one who was banished by Zedd." Diablos and The Dark Ranger walked into the throne room.

"Shall I dispose of her, my master?" The Dark Ranger asked.

"On the contrary." Zarden said. "I believe this witch may prove of some use to us against our current annoyance. But she will do no good at that size." Zarden pointed the Z end of his staff at the witch, causing her to grow to her normal size. Rita looked about and said, "I'm big again."

"What shall you do with her my lord?" Diablos asked.

"The same thing I have done to you." Zarden said. His right hand began glowing as he brought it to his face. "Change her into something a bit more useful." He pushed his hand toward Rita and shot a ball of energy at her. When the ball hit her, she shrieked loud enough to shake the entire moon. Only Zarden was unaffected as Diablos and The Dark Ranger covered their ears. Rita began to change, he skin became a ghostly white, her hair became jet black and fell back behind her as normal hair would. Her attire changed to a black body suit and her finger nails grew sharp as talons. After the transformation was complete, the being stopped shrieking and stood boldly. Zarden brought his arm down and marveled at his creation.

"I present the Banshee. She will prove to have enough power to destroy these bothersome Rangers." Zarden sat on his throne. "Now I must rejuvenate my energy. Go forth and destroy the Power Rangers, but leave the Cosdonian and his girlfriend to me." Banshee bowed to Zarden and then disappeared in purple light.

At the Command Center, the alarm blared loudly. Alpha 5 waddled in place yelling "Aye-ie-ie-ie-ie."

"Alpha, contact the Power Rangers; I fear that Lord Zarden has created yet another powerful foe." Zordon said. Alpha 5 waddled to the control panel and began pressing buttons.

Meanwhile, Out in the desert Zero3 and myself, as Zero, stood before the Rangers as they prepared to use the powers that we taught them. I hung my head down and Zero3 looked toward me. Despite her full masked helmet, her concern was evident.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Zero3 asked.

"I feel something dark." I said. Zero3 hung her head down as well.

"So am I." Zero3 said. Meanwhile the White Ranger heard his communicator beep. He brought his arm up across his chest and looked down at it as if he were looking at the time on a watch and said, "I read you Zordon."

"Rangers, you must return to the command center immediately." Zordon's voice said.

"Right." The White Ranger said. He looked back and forth between his fellow Rangers and said, "Guys we've got trouble." He looked forward and said, "Sean, Cori…" But without even acknowledging the Rangers, Zero3 and I jumped up and disappeared from sight.

"Guess they already know what's going on, as usual." The Pink Ranger said.

"Never mind that, we'd better get back to the command center." The Red Ranger said.

"Right." The other rangers said. The five rangers touched their belt buckles and began glowing their respective color before disappearing.

The six Rangers appeared within the command center, and then removed their helmets and carried them under their right arms. Tommy walked forward and said, "What's going on, Zordon."

"Rangers, my sensors are picking up a dark energy that has appeared in Angel Grove." Zordon said. "I can not be certain, but the being I sense has striking resemblance to that of Rita Repulsa."

"No Way!" Kimberly said.

"You mean Rita's back again?" Jason said.

"Rita, who's that?" Adam asked. Tommy sighed and said, "Bad news bro."

"Zordon, have you been able to relay this news to Sean and Cori?" Billy asked.

"No, but I suspect since they are more in tune with the flow of energy than even I am, that they are already aware."

"That must be why they left in the middle of training." Jason said.

"See, told ya." Kimberly said.

"We'd better get down there and help them out." Jason said.

"Whoa, hold on a second bro." Tommy said. "If Zarden made Rita more powerful than she was before, then we need to come up with a plan."

"No way bro." Jason said. "I wouldn't leave you to face someone that powerful alone and I'm not gonna let Sean and Cori fight alone either."

"Jason's right, Tommy, they might not be power rangers but they're more or less a part of us." Billy said.

"At this point I must agree with Jason. Though the situation is too dangerous to enter without a strategy, Sean and Cori may be in need of your assistance." Tommy sighed.

"Alright, we'll go help them out. But we need to stay alert. There's no telling what kind of powers Zarden gave Rita." Tommy said.

"Be careful Rangers." Zordon said.

"Back to action!" Jason called out.

Vehicles were tossed down a street of downtown Angel Grove, the windows shattering due to the high pitched sound wave that suddenly struck. Bodies fell dead before Banshee who unleashed the powerful scream that wreaked havoc along the street. Suddenly the female was struck by a thunder bolt, causing her to cease her bellow and stagger back. It was then that a blue blur darted past her several times like a tornado, slashing at the female with every pass until the blur knocked her into the wall of a building. I skid to a halt before Banshee as Zero the Cosmic Ninja and Zero3 landed in a crouch to the right of me, holding a sai in either hand. She stood up and I said, "Nice distraction."

"Something had to shut her up." Zero3 said as she returned her sais to their holsters. Banshee emerged from the wall, leaving her impression within it. I reached back with my right hand and pulled out my sword from its sheath, then took a stance, holding the sword with both hands. Zero3 and I then ran at Banshee. Zero3 arrived first, throwing a rounding jump kick at Banshee, but Banshee ducked under it leaving her open for me to cut her with my sword as I passed, causing her to flip to the ground. Zero3 then twisted in the air to drop her left foot on Banshee's stomach. Both Banshee and Zero3 then kipped up to their feet at the same time, but Zero3 then threw a snap kick to Banshee's head causing her to stagger back, but as it staggered, I threw a kick to the back of Banshee's head knocking it down. I inverted my sword and attempted to stab Banshee while she was on the ground, but Banshee rolled out of the way. I lifted my sword and slid it in its sheath and Zero3 joined me. Banshee stood and faced us and then unleashed a scream that stunned both Zero3 and I. I dropped my sword and held my hands at the sides of my helmet attempting to muffle the sound, but to no avail. Zero3 dropped to her knees, holding her hands at the sides of her helmet.

"Michael, make it stop!" Zero3 yelled, but I could not hear her. Banshee stopped screaming and ran to us. She backhanded me with her right hand causing me to fall back and roll on the ground. Then she grabbed Zero3 by her neck. I pushed myself up and watched as Banshee lifted Zero3 off the ground with one hand. Zero3 then delivered a knee to the side of Banshee's head causing her to drop the female ninja. Zero3 was on the ground coughing and gasping for air. She looked up and Banshee and saw the creature shoot a blue ball of fire from its mouth, but just before the ball could hit Zero3, I tackled the Zero knocking her and me out of the balls path.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zero3 said. Zero3 and I pushed ourselves up and faced her.

"This one's pretty powerful, I cut her with my sword and she still keeps coming." I said.

"She must have been created from something that was powerful enough already." Zero3 said. "Too bad Caulfield isn't here; we could've got an accurate reading." Suddenly the Power Rangers ran onto the scene and joined Zero3 and me.

"We got here just in time." The White Ranger said.

"Power Rangers, be careful." I said.

"Yeah, this crazy chick has one nasty scream." Zero3 said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that would be one of Rita's new powers." The Blue Ranger said.

"Wait, I remember Rita. You mean to tell me that thing is the witch you guys used to fight against?" Zero3 said. The news came as a surprise to me as well. It was then that Banshee unleashed yet another scream and we all covered the sides of our helmets in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"God, I don't know how much more of this I can handle." The Red Ranger said. Zero3 managed to reach down and grab one of her sais. She threw the sai at the mouth of the Banshee, causing her to stop screaming as the sai impaled her. We recovered and the White Ranger said, "Man that was close." But the fight was far from over. Banshee slowly pulled the sai from out of her mouth and dropped it to the pavement. She then drew her head back and then brought it forward, shooting a fireball at the group. The fireball hit Zero3 tossing her a few yards back and I watched in surprise. When Zero3 dropped and skid to a halt I ran toward her. I dropped to my knees and cradled Zero3 in my arms, saying "Kim. Kim, speak to me." But Zero3 was unconscious. Banshee then unleashed yet another scream that stunned the Rangers. Even I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. But even the pain that Banshee was causing failed in comparison to the uncertainty I felt about the well being of my one and only love.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fall of the Ninja

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything involving the Power Rangers franchise. This story is created for entertainment purposes.

Note: This story is not canonical to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or the series of my creation, Zero the Cosmic Ninja. The story is written as if it were to take place during season 2 of MMPR which in and of itself is at a different time than Zero.

In downtown Angel Grove, the creature known as Banshee, who is an alteration of the returning space witch Rita Repulsa, unleashed her devastating scream upon the city. The six Power Rangers writhed on the ground holding their hands to the sides of their helmets in a manor that would suggest them covering their ears. Further ahead I was writhing in pain as well as I was in the complete exoskeleton of Zero the Cosmic Ninja, holding my hands at the side of my head in the same manor. But despite the pain that I was feeling, it failed in comparison to the remorse I felt, as lying motionless beside me was Zero the Cosmic Ninja 3; unconscious after the blow she received from the Banshee. Though I was in a great deal of pain, I boiled with anger. I slammed both of my fists to the ground and caused the ground to shake below. Banshee stopped her scream as she fought to stay standing. I stood up and ran toward Banshee, holding my right hand to the blade handle of my sword and yelling in anger. At the last possible moment I pulled my sword from its sheath and stabbed Banshee in the stomach. The end of the kitana dripped with purple blood. But Banshee seemed unaffected by my attack. She grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the side with ease.

"C'mon, guys." The Red Ranger said as he struggled to get back into the fight. "We gotta get back in this fight." The other Rangers began to stand. "Rangers; blade blasters up!" The five Rangers carrying side arms grabbed then, changing their red daggers into a laser pistol. Then the five Rangers took aim and shot Banshee on the Red Ranger's command. But their laser fire proved ineffective against Banshee. "Oh man."

"In her new form, Rita seems invulnerable to attack." The Blue Ranger said.

"Great now what do we do?" The Pink Ranger said.

"You guys get back to the command center. I'll get Sean and Cori and meet you there." The White Ranger said. But before they could carry out their leaders order, Banshee exhaled a powerful wind that tossed the six Rangers a great distance down the road. I pushed myself back to my feet and saw what the Banshee was doing. I ran at her and did a forward roll, crouching in front of her to retrieve my sword from her abdomen. I then swiped upward, knocking her back and stopping her tornado-like breath. The Rangers got back to their feet.

"Everyone ok?" The Red Ranger asked. Banshee began getting back to her feet, and I stood up boldly holding my sword in front of me. But before another assault could happen a wall of fire appeared between us, separating me from Banshee. Behind me, the Red Ranger had his right arm outstretched, palm open and aiming toward the battle area.

"Tommy, get Cori outta here, I'll cover you."

"Right." The White Ranger said. He ran to the unconscious Zero3 and picked her up in her arms. "Don't worry, I got ya." The four remaining rangers joined The White Ranger. "Alright guys, lets get back to the command center."

"Right." The other four said in unison. Afterward the five rangers began glowing their respective colors and they and Zero3 disappeared. The Red Ranger dropped his arm and the flame wall subsequently died down, revealing Banshee had gone. The Red Ranger soon joined me as I hung my head down in shame. The Red Ranger put his hand on my left shoulder and I looked toward him.

"C'mon, man, we gotta get back." The Red Ranger said. I hung my head down and let out a sharp breath. The Red Ranger began glowing red and disappeared and I jumped up and disappeared as well.

At the Command Center, The Red Ranger and I appeared amongst the Rangers, who already unmasked. The Red Ranger and I removed our helmets and I quickly went to the unconscious Zero3, who was lying before Zordon's large tube. I kneeled beside her and lifted her head up. Soon she began glowing red and when the glowing stopped she was in her human form.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I touched the side of Kim's face with my other hand, rubbing her cheek gently. I gently lie Kim's head down and stood up, my face boiling with anger. "I promise, I will make them pay for what they've done."

"Sean, you must control your anger. There is nothing that you could have done to prevent this fate." Zordon said.

"How can you say that?" I snapped. "All this time I wasted overwhelmed at the fact that I was in a different world. I should've ended this when I had the chance." Tommy put his hand on my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it off and said, "No, I'm done playing games."

"Sean you must listen to reason." Zordon said.

"Why?" I said, looking back at Zordon. "I'm not one of your Power Rangers; I don't even belong here. I should have ended this a long time ago. I'm not gonna make that same mistake again." I turned and put my helmet back on my head. I then jumped up and disappeared.

I appeared landing in a crouched position in the throne room of Zedd's moon base. Zarden sat on Zedd's throne facing me. He chuckled upon seeing my arrival.

"I expected you would come, Cosdonian." Zarden said. I stood up and said, "It's time we end this." Zarden laughed maniacally.

"Is this an attempt at Vengeance? Some manor of justice to avenge your fallen lover?" Zarden said. I started toward Zarden, but suddenly a sonic scream knocked me into the far wall. Banshee walked into the throne room followed by Diablos and the Dark Ranger. "Aw, you did not think that I would not be prepared for this." I started getting back to my feet. "If you want some manor of justice, than you will have to go through my minions first."

"Fine." I said. I ran at Zarden's minions. I clashed swords with Diablos, then after knocking him away I threw a right side kick to the Dark Ranger. I then turned around and swiped at Diablos, then as I came back around I dropped my sword at the Dark Ranger, but he blocked my sword with his own. I threw a front kick to his chest, then back flipped and kicked him, knocking him down. Diablos came at me again with his sword, but I blocked his sword with mine and delivered a right elbow to Diablos face. Then I turned, and did a sweep kick to Banshee, tripping her. But then the Dark Ranger kicked me in the back of the head, knocking me over Banshee. I rolled over to my back and then spun around on my shoulders to get back to my feet. I then jumped at the Dark Ranger and delivered two kicks to him, causing him to fly back. I then turned with a roundhouse kick to Banshee, causing her to spin around. Diablos swung his sword down at me but I moved to the right, avoiding the sword. I then threw a left kick to his chest and then kicked the monster in the back of the head with the same foot. The Dark Ranger attempted to jump kick me but I leaned back to avoid his kick. I then threw a right side kick to his chest and a left cross kick to the side of his head, knocking him down. Banshee shot a ball of fire at me from behind, but I jumped up and did a split kick over it. Upon landing, I did a chain of back flips and at my last one, I jumped up and turned around, hitting Banshee in the face with a butterfly kick. Diablos and the Dark Ranger crossed swords and charged them with energy. The two of them shot an energy blast from their swords at me, which upon hitting me sent me skidding back into a crouched position. I breathed heavily with my head down; the chest plate of my exoskeleton was charred. But I looked up at my attackers and then lunged at them. I ran at them and threw a jump kick at Diablos, and then as I knocked him down I used him as a spring board to dive at the Dark Ranger. He and I tumbled and I tossed him to the far wall. Then I brought my legs up and kipped back up to my feet. Banshee unleashed a sonic scream which caused me to drop to my knees, my hands to the side of my head. Then Zarden aimed the Z end of his staff at me and shot me with energy that knocked me to the balcony. I sat up, breathing heavily and holding my hand at my chest, but despite my pain I pushed myself up to my feet and got into a defensive stance. I jumped up teleported behind Diablos and The Dark Ranger and delivered a kick to both of them before landing in a crouched position. I then ran toward Banshee who prepared to scream again, but I grabbed my sword and jumped passed her, landing in a crouched position holding my right arm and sword across my body. Banshee stood still until her head slowly detached from her body from the perfect cut at her neck. The head fell to the ground and Banshee slowly dropped to her knees and fell to the ground. I stood up and turned around holding my sword down in my right hand. The Dark Ranger ran at me and he and I clashed swords, but soon I stepped past him, cutting him with mine. I turned to face him and then delivered a left side kick to Diablos' chest. I swiped down at the Dark Ranger, but he blocked my sword with his. He then threw a kick to my head causing me to stagger back. I stood in between Diablos and the Dark Ranger and looked back and forth between the two of them.

At the Command Center, Kim was still lying on the ground in front of Zordon. She was still unconscious however she was whimpering as if she were having a bad dream. Jason kneeled at her side watching over her. Soon Kimberly joined Jason and said, "Any change?" Jason shook his head.

"She's been twitchin' like she's been having a bad dream. I don't know what's goin on." Jason said. Kimberly looked up at her mentor and said, "Zordon isn't there anything we can do?"

"Unfortunately there is nothing that we can do at this point." Zordon said.

"Sean was pretty angry at what happened to Cori. And he's already stronger than the rest of us." Adam said. Kimberly turned around and saw Aisha sitting down by herself at the other side of the command center. Kimberly walked over to her friend.

"Aisha are you ok?" Kimberly asked. Aisha looked at her friend and put on a false smile.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

"Rangers." The Power Rangers turned their attention to Zordon. "Perhaps the best thing that can be done now is for you to return Angel Grove. Alpha and I will continue to monitor for any disturbances or changes in Cori's condition."

"If it's alright with you Zordon, I would like to stay here. Perhaps in studying the Zero data I may be able to calibrate the Molecular decoders so that we can get Sean and Cori back to their home world." Billy said.

"An excellent idea." Zordon said.

"And I'm gonna stay with Cori. It doesn't feel right with me just leaving her. Besides, I'm not really supposed to be back anyway." Jason said.

"Alright, Jase, but please contact us if she gets better." Kimberly said.

"I will." Jason said. Kimberly joined Tommy, Adam and Aisha.

"It'll probably be a good idea for us to check up on Rocky, see how he's doing." Tommy said.

"Right." Kimberly agreed. The four of them pressed the teleportation on their wrist communicators and then began to glow their respective colors and disappeared.

At Lord Zedd's moon base, I stood between The Dark Ranger and Diablos as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. The two of them laughed as they believed they had me at a disadvantage.

"This is the end of you Zero." Diablos said.

"You obviously don't know anything about me." I said. I held my sword with the blade hand right in front of my helmet and the blade pointing upward and I began glowing blue. Suddenly another glowing blue being separated from me and both of us stopped glowing, revealing it to be yet another Zero which held a kitana identical to my own. My replica faced Diablos while I faced the Dark Ranger. I went to the Dark Ranger, swiping my sword at him and knocking his sword out of his hand; I then turned and delivered a left side kick to his chest, knocking him down. The replica Zero threw a front jump kick at Diablos, causing the monster to stagger back. The replica Zero then threw a cross kick, knocking the sword out of Diablos hand and delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the monster spinning to the ground. The replica Zero then stood behind me, facing me and both of us took the same stance we were in initially and began glowing blue, fusing back together. Diablos and the Dark Ranger got to his feet and while glowing, I darted off and as a glowing blue blur, I ran around both Diablos and the Dark Ranger, cutting them after every pass. I soon landed in a crouched position between the two of them. I stood up and twirled my sword, then lifted it up and caused an electric bolt to knock the two of them down. I brought my sword down and got into a defensive stance facing Zarden.

"I'm impressed Cosdonian." Zarden said.

"It's time we end this." I said.

"I could not agree more." Zarden said as he took aim with his staff. He shot a bolt of lightning from the end of his staff but I jumped back to dodge it. He continued to shoot at me, but I did a chain of back flips to avoid each bolt. I finished my combo with a back somersault then I darted toward Zarden and did a moonsault over him, landing behind him and threw a front kick that knocked him off of the balcony. Diablos and the Dark Ranger stood between me and Zarden, both of their weapons at the ready. I jumped over the two minions and attempted to stab Zarden upon landing, but before I did, he disappeared. I stood up and turned just in time for the dark Ranger to uppercut me with his sword knocking me back. Diablos stepped forward bringing his free hand to his face and created a ball of energy in his hand. He then pushed the ball of energy at me, which hit me as I stood up and knocked me back. I got up to a kneeling position, breathing heavily. Suddenly Zarden appeared behind Diablos and the Dark Ranger.

"I clearly underestimated you Cosdonian." Zarden said. "You clearly are the one spoken in the Cosdonian Legend." I looked up at Zarden and said, "You gonna talk me to death or are we gonna finish this."

"It is clear that I do not have the power to destroy you, half breed. However Lord Zedd's need for the destruction of the Power Rangers is far too strong within me." Zarden took aim with his staff and began shooting me with electricity and causing me to groan in pain and glow red. "…and I can see no better weapon to accomplish that feat." I unleashed an agonizing scream that could be heard, even in the depths of space.

At that very moment, at the Command Center, Kim opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She breathed heavily as she sat there in somewhat of a daze. Jason, now in his civilian clothes, went to her side and kneeled beside her.

"Cori, you're alright." Jason said. But Kim shook her head.

"No." She said between breaths. "No I'm not alright." Jason helped her to her feet and Kim turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Jason said.

"Something's happening to him." Kim said. "Something horrible."

"Sensors are indicating another dark energy coming from Lord Zedd's palace." Zordon said. Jason looked up at Zordon.

"What does it mean, Zordon?" Jason asked.

"I cannot be certain. But I agree with Cori; something horrible has occurred." Zordon said. Neither he nor Kim could see what was happening, nor could they predict what would happen next. All the two of them could tell was that something bad was about to occur, and even with the help of one Zero, they may not be able to stop it.


	14. Chapter 14: Wrath of the Ninja

Chapter 14

Note: I think everyone can predict what's going to happen next, but there are a few things about Zero that has not been revealed just yet.

The Rangers walked out of the hospital in Stone Canyon after checking up on their fallen comrade. They were as of yet unaware that Kim, or Cori as they had known her, had awaken from her slumber. Nor were they prepared to face the dark trial which awaited them. I stood on the roof of the hospital, clad in the exoskeleton that I had since used to rescue and assist the Power Rangers. But as I looked down at the teenagers, I no longer saw them as allies. I jumped off the roof and landed in a crouched position before the Rangers causing them to stop walking. I slowly stood up with my back to the Rangers and hung my head.

"Oh man, Sean, I'm glad to see you." Tommy said. He made his way toward me. "Look, I know you're upset with what happened to Cori, but we can help you." Tommy stood right behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's take out Zarden together, bro. What do ya say?" Then without warning, I turned and delivered a hard elbow into Tommy's chest, causing him to fly back. The other three Rangers ran to Tommy who groaned in pain and gasped for air.

"Oh my god, what's happened to him?" Kimberly said.

"Zarden must have gotten to him." Adam said. Tommy continued to groan in pain.

"Ah, god, my chest." Tommy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tommy; we'll take care of him." Adam said. The three standing Rangers reached behind their backs and Adam called out, "It's Morphin Time!" The three Rangers grabbed their Morphers behind and held them in front of them. It was at that moment that I reached my left hand out and drew energy from their power coins.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Aisha called. The three of them began glowing and transformed into their Ranger forms, only they were no longer in the Cosdonian exoskeleton, but rather their original Ranger costumes. The Rangers looked at their costumes and though their helmets hid their facial expressions, their body language explained their shock.

"We're back in our old suits." The Black Ranger said.

"This is bad." The Pink Ranger said. I brought my arm down and ran at the Rangers. I threw a rounding jump kick at the Black Ranger knocking him down, and then I threw a roundhouse kick at the Pink Ranger knocking her down as well. I then threw a left side kick at the Yellow Ranger's chest, then hit her with a right cross kick to knock her down. I then crouched down and punched the ground, causing the earth to shoot up under the Rangers, knocking them to the sky. I sprung off each section of rising earth, launching myself at the Rangers, and then as I flew at them, I cut them one at a time, then landing in a crouched position with my sword along my back. The Rangers hit the ground soon after, their costumes cut in the places I attacked them and the earth slowly lowered back into position. Tommy groaned as he painfully got back to his feet. He reached behind him with his right hand and grabbed his Morpher. I stood up and turned halfway toward him, reaching my free hand toward him and drew energy from his power coin.

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy called. Tommy then transformed into his old White Ranger costume. I then ran at the White Ranger, and cut him as I ran past, causing him to flip to the ground. I then turned and dropped my heal onto his chest. As the White Ranger sat up, I kicked him in the side of the head knocking him down again. The Pink And Yellow Rangers jumped to the sky, with the Pink Ranger shooting an arrow from her bow and the Yellow Ranger throwing her daggers at me. But I batted them away with my sword. As the two of them landed I jumped toward them and delivered a kick to the Pink Ranger, then turned and kicked the Yellow Ranger with my other leg. Upon landing I turned and held my sword horizontally above me to block the dropping axe of the Black Ranger. I pushed his ax up and then delivered my right knee to his stomach, then stood beside him and did a back somersault-kick to his head, knocking him back. The Pink and Yellow Rangers ran at me from behind, but I started to spin around and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two female Rangers looked around and before they even realized what happened, I sprouted up from the ground before them, cutting them both with my sword. I landed in a crouch with my free arm across my body, my other arm extended straight behind me and my head down. The White Ranger managed to get back to his feet and reached down to grab his saber. I looked up toward the White Ranger and stood in a defensive stance. The White Ranger ran at me and attempted to cut me with his sword, but the blade went through my body as if I were not standing there at all. The White Ranger looked up in time to receive a front kick to the chest that knocked him down once again.

At the Command Center, the alarm blared and Alpha 5 waddled around the controls to respond. Jason, Billy and Kim went to the viewing globe to see what the danger is and upon viewing it, they saw the other Rangers in their original costumes battling me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja.

"Oh no." Kim said.

"As I feared, Lord Zarden managed to gain control of Zero." Zordon said.

"And naturally Sean is gonna take back the armor he gave us so he has even more of an advantage." Billy said.

"We'd better get down there and see if we can't set him straight." Jason said.

"It doesn't make sense." Kim said. Billy and Jason looked at the girl.

"Zarden knows everything Marduk knew about the Zero power, he should have known a mind control spell wouldn't last long." Kim said.

"What are you saying?" Jason said. Kim sighed and said, "The Zero power automatically begins trying to compensate when the brain waves of the bearer are altered, so any kind of mind control wouldn't last too long. Even shorter if the person encounters what he feels is the basis of his positive emotions."

"So you're saying that whatever happened to Sean will wear off after a while?" Jason asked.

"Exactly." Kim said. "Marduk had to have learned that from Demetria, his empress, so Zarden should have known that this kind of control wouldn't last."

"Perhaps this forced encounter is merely a distraction for another plan that Zarden has." Zordon said.

"Regardless, the others aren't equipped to deal with Zero, especially without the Cosdonian armor." Billy said.

"I'll go down there with you." Kim said. "Maybe I can reason with him and help break Zarden's hold on him." Jason and Billy looked forward and reached behind their backs and Kim pressed the red and yellow buttons on her digital watch just as Jason exclaimed, "It's Morphin Time!"

At the hospital, I held the White Ranger by his throat and picked him up. The other fallen Rangers saw their leader literally in my grasp. The Pink Ranger reached out for him and called him by his human name and I laughed.

"I'm disappointed. Is this all I get from you Tommy? I was half expecting a challenge." I said. Then I heard the battle cry of another Ranger. I turned and saw the Black ranger jump toward me. "Black Ranger to the rescue." The Black Ranger attempted to swipe his axe at me, but I moved the White Ranger in the path of his axe causing the black Ranger to cut him instead. I then turned and delivered a roundhouse kick at the Black Ranger and tossed the White Ranger at the other Rangers. I reached back and pulled my sword out of its sheath and as the Black Ranger got back up, I uppercut his with the sword sending him flying back toward the other Rangers. The female Rangers helped the male rangers to their feet. I ran at the Rangers at blinding fast speed, cutting them with each pass as I ran back and forth. Finally I landed before them in a crouch with my back to them. I stood up and held my sword in my left hand with the blade pointing downward in front of me. I slowly brought my right hand over the blade handle with my middle and index finger pointing upward, both fingers joined, meanwhile charging the sword and my body with electricity. I brought the sword closer to my body and the electricity took the form of a large electricity ball the circumference of my sword and hand. Then as I pushed the sword toward the rangers, the large ball of electricity shot at the rangers and electrified all of them. The Rangers dropped to the ground and all of their power suits disappeared. I slowly walked toward them and said, "There's only room for one hero in this world, and I just proved that it's me." Tommy looked up as I stood over him I held my sword pointing down at him and said, "This is the end of the Power Rangers." But suddenly and without warning, I was struck by lightning and fell back. I rolled on the ground and pushed myself up into a crouch, holding my sword horizontally in front of me. But then I heard another battle cry. I looked toward where it came from, and was hit by a jump kick by the Red Ranger in his Cosdonian style exoskeleton. The Red Ranger landed and the Blue Ranger, also in his Cosdonian exoskeleton and wielding his power lance, joined the former leader. I got up to a crouch.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty good, but you don't think you can really beat me, do you?" I asked.

"One way to find out." The Red Ranger said. He held his sword defensively. "Let's do it, Billy." The Red and Blue Rangers pointed their weapons toward me, shooting flame and electricity from their weapons, but I held my sword horizontally in front of me, protecting me from the elemental attacks.

"It's not working." The Red Rangers said as he and the Blue Ranger stopped their assault.

"Of course not. I gave you your powers. You think you could stop me with them."

"You didn't give me mine." A female voice said. Suddenly Zero3 dived at me with both sais in hand. She swiped both of them at me at the right time to knock me down, allowing her to dive over me and do a forward roll. She stood up and faced me and I kipped up to my feet.

"Jason, Billy, get your friends out of here. I'll take care of Zero." Zero3 said.

"You got it." The Red Ranger said. He and the Blue Ranger then ran to the fallen teenagers. Zero3 and I squared off, both of us holding our weapons defensively.

"Can you really fight me Kim?" I said.

"I don't want to, but it's the only way to stop you from doing something you'll regret later." Zero3 said.

"So be it." I said. Zero3 and I ran at each other. I threw a rounding jump kick at her, but she ducked under it. She turned and threw a roundhouse kick at me, but I blocked it, then she blocked the front kick I threw at her. Zero3 and I then back flipped away from each other.

"I'm impressed, the amount of time you've had your powers makes you a match for me in hand to hand." I said. I reached back and pulled my sword from its sheath. "But let's see how you handle a weapon." I ran at her again and attempted to cut her with my sword, but she dived over the blade an rolled on the ground. She pulled one of her sais from their holster and threw it at the ground in front of me. When it stuck to the ground, electricity shot from the handle and knocked me back.

"Hang back." The Red Ranger said. "I'm gonna help Cori out." The Red Ranger ran toward the battle field. The injured Tommy reached out and painfully said, "Jason wait!" But then he clutched his chest in pain. I swiped my sword at Zero3, but she blocked it with her sai and caused me to move to the side. She did a cartwheel and picked up her other sai. I turned to face Zero3 but suddenly I was alerted by a battle cry. I turned toward where it came from and the Red Ranger delivered a jump kick to my chest, knocking me back. Zero3 looked at the Red Ranger and in her eyes saw me through him.

"I don't wanna fight you, but I can't let you continue this." The Red Ranger said. The Blue Ranger looked at the others and said, "we've got to help him." Kimberly, Adam and Aisha stood up and reached behind them.

"It's Morphin time!" Kimberly yelled.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Aisha called. The three teenagers returned to their Ranger suits. Zero3 joined the Red Ranger.

"You ok." Red Ranger asked.

"Yeah." Zero3 said. "Jason, we can't stop him like this." The other rangers joined the two of them.

"There's no other way." The Red Ranger said. "Cori, you buy us some time so we can set up the power blaster." Zero3 looked at The Red Ranger almost as if she were in shock. The red Ranger put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Trust me." Zero3 then nodded. She looked toward me and then ran at me. The Red Ranger took the lead of the other Rangers, all of them now wielding their weapons. The Red Ranger pulled his sword from it's sheath and said, "Alright Rangers, let's bring 'em together!" All of the Rangers then took a pose with their weapons. Zero3 and I fought against each other. The rangers Clashed all of their weapons together and they all charged with electricity.

"Power Axe!" The Black Ranger said. He held his axe much like a weapon and pushed a mechanism forward. He then threw the Axe to the sky.

"Power Bow!" The Pink Ranger Said as she twirled her bow in front of her. She threw the bow at the floating axe and it seemed to attach to the front of the Axe cannon, giving it the appearance of a large crossbow.

"Power Daggers!" The Yellow ranger said as she twirled her daggers. She crossed her arms in front of her and then threw them at the combined weapon. The daggers attached to the bottom of both sides of the bow with the blades pointing backward.

"Power Lance!" The Blue Ranger said as he held his two glades beside his head. He threw his glades at the assembled weapon and they attached themselves underneath the bow between the two daggers and the cannon of the axe with the blades pointing backward.

"Power Sword!" The Red Ranger said. He jumped up to the assembled weapon grabbing it by the handle of the crossbow and physically attached his sword to the very top of the weapon. The Red ranger dropped down with the assembled Power Blaster, and upon landing the other Rangers joined him, all of them calling out "Power Rangers!" The Blue Ranger at the Red Rangers right, holding his left hand on the end of the bow and his right arm across the face of his helmet, the Black Ranger on the right side of the leader in a mirrored pose to the Blue Ranger. The Pink Ranger behind the Blue Ranger with her left hand on the Red Ranger's right shoulder and the Yellow Ranger behind the Black ranger with her right hand on the Red Ranger's left shoulder. Zero3 blocked my sword with her sai and then roundhouse kicked me causing me to stagger to the side. She then threw a right cross kick to knock the sword out of my hand and then did a back flip-kick to knock me down. I got up to my feet and shook my head. I stood up and said, "You don't really think you're gonna defeat me, do you Kim?"

"Maybe not, but your Ranger friends might." Zero3 said.

"Fire!" The Rangers called as beams from all five cannon openings shot at me. I turned toward the Rangers and saw the combined laser blast fire at me. Unable to avoid it, I was hit by the blast and knocked back. The rangers grabbed their individual weapons.

"That was awesome." The Yellow Ranger said.

"Yeah, but did it work?" The Pink Ranger said. The Red Ranger ran to Zero3 and was soon joined by the other rangers. The six of them waited to see whether the blast successfully neutralized me. I soon stood up; groaning in pain, the front of my chest was charred from the blast from the Power Rangers.

"Impressive…" I said. "But not good enough."

"Michael, I'm so sorry." Zero3 said silently, hanging her head down. The Red Ranger looked at her, seeming to be the only person that heard that. I made my way toward them, holding my arm at my chest. Soon I dropped to my knees and then dropped face down to the ground. Zero3 and the Red Ranger ran to me and picked me up.

"He's unconscious." Zero3 said. She looked at the Red Ranger and said, "Jason, we have to get him out of here."

"You got it." Red Ranger said. Tommy made his way to the other rangers still injured at the chest.

"Tommy." The Pink Ranger said holding him upright.

"Jason." Tommy said in pain. "Good job." The Red Ranger looked at Tommy and said, "Thanks man." The Red Ranger picked me up and he and Zero3 held me up.

"We have to get him out of here." Zero3 said.

"Let's get back to the command center." The Red Ranger said.

"Right." The Pink Ranger said. The Rangers and Zero3 started glowing and suddenly they either disappeared or turned into streams of light and shot to the sky.

Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's moon base, Zarden sat on the throne with his Z staff resting on his lap. Zarden's entire body was glowing green energy and his body rose and collapsed as he breathed in and out. Soon Zarden stopped glowing and stood up.

"There." Zarden said. "The battle with DeSean took a great deal of my energy, but I am now fully recharged." Diablos and the Dark Ranger stood at the balcony as their master approached them.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Zarden asked.

"Yes my lord." The two of them said.

"Then go down and bring the world to its knees." Zarden said. The two minions began glowing and disappeared. Zarden looked toward planet Earth and said, "And so it begins." He began laughing maniacally. The battle with me was merely a decoy to allow Zarden to re-energize his powers. An added bonus was the regression of the White, Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers to their original powers and finally my incapacitation. With all that now done, Zarden and his minions were free to launch their real scheme. Only Kim, Jason and Billy left to man a decent challenge, but if using the power of Zero was merely a decoy, the plan that Zarden was about to unravel would be far worse.


	15. Chapter 15: Zarden's Plan Continues

Chapter 15

Note: Input is greatly appreciated. Please read and review.

A giant sized Diablos walked through the downtown area of Angel Grove, carrying his sword in his left hand. He turned to face one of the large buildings and covered his eyes with his free hand. Upon removing his hand, his eyes glowed a fiery read and shot bursts of energy at the building, which exploded on impact. Diablos turned the opposite way and repeated the same action, this time shooting energy bursts at the smaller buildings. Meanwhile the Black Dragon Zord floated toward the metropolis with the Dark Ranger standing atop the head of the Zord. The Dragon Zord opened its mouth and unleashed a breath of flame that not only incinerated all that was before it, but created a powerful wind that pushed cars to the sky and blew buildings off of their frames. Diablos walked through his part of the city, holding his sword up as he kicked vehicles from beneath his feet as if they were toys. In another part of the city, the normal-sized and revived Banshee unleashed her sonic scream that shattered glass and disoriented the fleeing civilians. Zarden looked down at the chaos from the moon base, laughing maniacally.

At the Command Center, The Rangers watched the chaos unfold from the viewing globe, the alarm blaring constantly as if the Rangers were not already aware of it. But despite all that was going on, Kim sat at my side as I lie unconscious, still clad in my full Zero exoskeleton.

"This is horrible." Kimberly said.

"We've gotta do something." Tommy said.

"What can we do?" Adam said. "With our original powers we don't stand a chance against them."

"Not all of us lost the upgrade." Jason said.

"Jason."Kimberly said stepping in front of him. "You can't possibly be thinking about going down there and stopping them alone."

"There's no other choice, Kim." Jason said. "I can use the Red Dragon Thunderzord and stop Diablos and the Dark Ranger before they cause any more damage."

"Rangers." Zordon said. The Rangers all faced their mentor. "It appears that besides Diablos and the Dark Ranger, Lord Zarden has also revived the Banshee created from Rita and she too is assisting in Angel Grove's destruction."

"And you can't fight him and control your Zord at the same time." Adam said.

"Then we'll all go." Tommy said. The others looked at him in shock. "Jason and I can take care of the Diablos and the Dark Ranger and the rest of you can handle Banshee."

"You can't." Kim said. The others looked toward her as she stood up and walked toward them. "This isn't Lord Zedd or Rita you guys are dealing with, it's something completely different. Tommy's still injured and even if he wasn't the four of you only have your original powers. And Sean was the one that gave us the advantage, but now he's unconscious. The three of us are all that's left to stop them."

"Do you think the three of us will be able to face a sufficient counter attack against Zarden's forces." Billy asked. Kim hung her head and let out a sharp breath.

"I don't know." Kim said.

"Well then what else can we do?" Aisha asked. Kim groaned in frustration and said, "I don't know. Look you guys, I may be a Zero, but I'm not Sean. I'm no leader and I can't figure everything out on my own." Jason went to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure this out." Jason said. Kim looked at Jason and once again saw a glimpse of me in the Red Ranger, and for that moment it seemed that everything really was going to be ok. Jason turned toward the others and said, "Look, guys, we may be down, but we can't give up. With or without Sean's help we're all that stands against Zarden. You guys called me here because you needed my help and I didn't come back to Angel Grove just to lose."

"Jason's right." Tommy said. Kimberly looked at Jason and said, "Ok so what do we do. How do we stop them?" Jason looked back at Kim and said, "Cori, can you take on Banshee by yourself?"

"I don't know, Jason, I mean last time we met she knocked me out." Kim said. She then let out a sharp breath and said, "But I'll give it a try."

"Good." Jason said. "As for the rest of us, we'll call on our Zords and take on Diablos and the Dark Rangers Zord. We may not be able to stop them, but at least we can draw their attack away from the city." Kim looked back at me lying unconscious and it saddened her.

"Don't worry, Cori, I will continue to watch over Sean." Alpha 5 said.

"Please take care of him, Alpha." Kim said.

"Good luck and May the power protect you all." Zordon said. Jason and the other Rangers all faced the same direction with Jason in the lead.

"Back to Action!" Jason said.

At Downtown Angel Grove, the giant-sized Diablos and the Dark Ranger's Black Dragon Zord continued their path of destruction. But suddenly stopped and looked toward the horizon. Off in the distance, the five main Thunderzords approached the city. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord was struck by lightning and began glowing. When the glowing stopped, it had converted to its warrior mode. The other four Zords changed to prepare for the Mega Zord formation. The Red Dragon Thunderzord in warrior mode dropped from the sky and landed within the Unicorn and Griffon Thunderzords. The bulk of the lion Thunderzord locked in place at the front and back of the Red Dragon Thunderzord and its claws covered the Thunderzord's arms while the firebird thunder Zord wrapped around the waist from the back making a belt. The helmet slid on the top of the Red Dragon Thunderzord making the helmet and completing the Thunder Mega Zord formation. Meanwhile the White Tiger Zord ran toward the city. The Tiger Zord jumped up and transformed to its warrior mode. The Thunder Megazord and the Tiger Zord met within the city and started toward the two opposing enemies.

"So you choose to die, Rangers." The Dark Ranger said from within the cockpit of the black Dragon Zord. "Very well. Black Dragon Zord; convert to warrior mode, now." Then much like its counterpart, the Black Dragon Thunderzord transformed into its warrior mode.

"Alright Rangers, you know the plan. Let's get these two out of the city." The Red Ranger said.

"Right." The other Rangers said.

"Right behind you Jason." The White Ranger said from the cockpit of his Zord.

Meanwhile in the city, Diablos stopped her assault to see the battle that was about to take place. With the two Zords in her sight, she prepared a sonic scream, but the instant she opened her mouth; she was shot in the mouth by an arrow that stopped her. On the roof of a nearby building stood Zero the cosmic Ninja 3, wielding her collapsible bow in hand. The bow collapsed on its own and the female Zero attached it to her back before jumping off and landing before Banshee. Banshee pulled the arrow out of her mouth and dropped it to the ground. It was then that seven of Lord Zarden's Ninjas appeared. Zero3 reached to her sides and pulled her sais from their sheaths, she then twirled them and crossed them in front of her. The ninjas charged at the female Zero and the instant the first one prepared to attack, Zero3 moved out of the ninja's way and drove her sai into the ninja's head, she then turned the opposite way and roundhouse kicked another ninja, causing it to spin to the ground, then crouched down and stabbed that ninja in the chest. She stood up and threw her sais at two more ninja's which stuck into their chests. Then as the ninja's fell backward, Zero3 ran at them jumped onto their chests, pulled her sais out of them and did a moonsault over another ninja, landing behind it. She stabbed the sai in her right hand into the side of the ninja's neck and then kicked the legs out from under the ninja with her left leg, turning as the ninja dropped to the ground. The last two ninjas attempted to attack from both sides of Zero3, but she started to spin and suddenly disappeared. Suddenly lightning struck the last two ninjas causing them to disintegrate and Zero3 landed in a crouch at her original spot. Zero3 stood up and was instantly hit by an energy blast from Banshee which knocked her down. Zero3 shook the blast off and then sprung to her feet.

The Thunderzord clashed swords with Diablos, only to have its sword knocked out of its hand. The Thunder Megazord then delivered a back hand punch to Diablos stomach. The Zord grabbed Diablos by his shoulders and tossed him. Diablos rolled on the ground and soon pushed himself back up, holding his sword in front of him. The White Tigerzord got between the two combatants facing Diablos and brought both of his hands in front of it's chest. A Japanese symbol appeared at the tiger mouth opening and the White Tigerzord parted its hands and shot a fireball from the Tiger mouth at Diablos. But Diablos used his sword to bat the fireball back at the White Tigerzord, knocking it down. The White Ranger fought to retain his footing inside the cockpit.

"Jason, we need help." The White Ranger said.

"Right." The Red Ranger said. But he was suddenly alerted when the Black Dragon Thunderzord landed in front of the Thunder Megazord and hit the colossal Zord in the chest with its staff as he stepped past. The Black Dragon Thunder Zord then jumped and turned, swiping its staff down at the back of the Thunder Megazord. But The Thunder Megazord then turned and delivered a back hand punch to the Black Dragon Zord. The Thunder Megazord seemed to look toward Diablos as he approached. The Thunder Megazord picked up it's sword. The eyes of the Thunder Megazord glowed yellow and the Zord traced it's sword from right to left as lightning charged the sword. Once at the Zord's left the Thunder Megazord held it's sword up and it glowed yellow. The Megazord then swiped down at the charging Diablos, releasing an energy wave that managed to knock the monster back to the mountains. In the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord, the other Rangers cheered while the Red Ranger stayed focused.

"It's not over yet guys." The Red Ranger said. "Tommy, you and the others keep Diablos busy. I'll take care of the Dark Ranger with my Zord." The White Tigerzord pushed itself back up to it's feet.

"You got it Jason." The White Ranger said. "Ready when you are."

"Alright Ranger's get ready to break formation." The Red Ranger said. The thunder Megazord was struck by lightning and broke apart to their individual Zords.

"Mega Tigerzord; transformation now!" The White Ranger said. The four artillery Zords moved in formation toward the White Tiger Zord. The White Tiger Zord held its arms forward and then slowly moved them to the side; meanwhile the artillery Zords broke formation. The Shoulders of the White tiger Zord dropped and the arms of the lion Zord dropped on top of them with the claws facing outward, while the rest of the lion Zord grafted to the Tiger Zord's back. The White Tiger Zord dropped onto the unicorn and griffon Zords as they were in their leg form. The firebird Zord grafted to the right arm of the White Tiger Zord with the tail pointing forward to resemble a blade arm and a helmet slid on from behind the head of the White Tiger Zord and then rose, to reveal a red opaque visor underneath a single red eye with a crown on top of its head completing the transformation. The Black Dragon Zord made its way toward the Mega Tigerzord, but suddenly the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in its normal form, flew past the Black Dragon Zord, knocking it back while the Mega Tigerzord continued toward the mountains. The Black Dragon Zord stood up only to be shot at by flame from the mouth of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. The fire pushed the Black Dragon Zord back causing it to do several back flips toward the mountain range and crash into Diablos. The Red Dragon Zord flew toward the mountain range and was once again struck by lightning which caused it to glow red. When it stopped glowing, it was once again in its warrior mode form. The Red Dragon Thunderzord landed in the desert and was joined by the Mega Tigerzord. The Mega Tigerzord pointed it's arm at the two enemies and the Firebird detached from the arm. While the Firebird flew forward, a light from the mouth of the Tigerzord shot at the firebird causing it to engulf in flame. The Firebird flew through Diablos and the Black Dragon Zord, knocking them to the ground. The firebird returned to the right arm of the Mega Tigerzord and re-attached itself.

At the moon base, Lord Zarden watched as the events unfolded while standing on the balcony.

"You may have got them out of the city, Power Rangers, but you're battle has just begun." Zarden said. He twirled his staff and then pointed it toward the earth unleashing a hail of electricity from the end of it.

The electricity from Zarden's staff struck both the Mega Tigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord, creating a chain of explosions that knocked the Rangers from their respective Zords. The power Rangers landed in the desert and at the climax of the explosions their Zords dropped backward. Zero3 looked from her position in the city leaving her unable to defend against a sonic scream from Banshee. She dropped to her knees and covered the sides of her helmet, unable to bear the pain of the scream.

"Diablos. Let's take them." The Dark Ranger said. He jumped off of the top of the Black Dragon Zord. Meanwhile the Diablos began glowing and shrank down to normal size. The Dark Ranger landed next to the monster. The Power Rangers returned to their footing and saw their opposition charging at them.

"Let's do it Rangers." The White Ranger said. The six rangers charged at the their opposition. The Dark Ranger cut through four of the five main rangers before reaching the Red Ranger, the two of them clashed swords and then held their sword against one another. The Dark Ranger moved the swords down to their side and then delivered a left elbow to the Red Ranger's chest. He then grabbed The Red Ranger by the back of the neck and tossed him toward the other Rangers. Diablos cut the White Ranger twice with his sword, leaving the ranger dazed, he then delivered a back hand punched that knocked the White Ranger back. Diablos joined the Dark Ranger as the other Rangers stood.

"Is that the best you got." The Red Ranger said.

"Not even close." The Dark Ranger said. The Dark Ranger then crossed swords with Diablos, causing both weapons to charge with black energy. The two then pointed their weapons at the five rangers and unleashed a stream of energy that blasted all five Rangers back. Diablos then turned toward the White Ranger who was standing up.

"I won't leave you out White Ranger."Diablos said as he once again charged his sword with black energy while bringing it up to his monstrous face. He then pointed his sword at The White Ranger shooting an energy blast from the sword. The blast caused an explosion that launched the White Ranger forward in the air. The Red Ranger used his sword to help push himself back to his feet.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta pull it together." The Red Ranger said, clearly in pain.

"Master. Unleash your fury." Diablos and the Dark Ranger said in unison. Then as if answering their call, a hail of electricity rained down on the Rangers, causing several explosions. When the explosions subsided, the Rangers dropped to the ground. Afterward they began glowing their respective colors and when the glowing subsided, they were in their normal forms. The six rangers looked up at Diablos and the Dark Ranger, as they laughed victorious. Suddenly they both began glowing and disappeared. Tommy made his way to the other Rangers, and said, "You guys ok."

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Everything was going so well, what went wrong?" Adam asked.

"Zarden. That energy he shot our Zords with." Tommy said. It was then that Tommy realized that it was not over just yet. "Oh man, our Zords." Tommy started running toward the fallen Zords with the other Rangers hot on his heels. As the rangers approached, electricity surged from the sky and seemed to capture both the Mega Tigerzord and the Red Dragon Thunderzord. The electricity caused both Zords to rise. Kimberly continued forward but Aisha grabbed her arm and stopped her. There was nothing that they could do. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, which caused the Rangers to cover their eyes, upon lowering their arms they saw their Zords had vanished.

Zero3 was still being held victim to Banshee's sonic scream. Soon, Banshee stopped her scream and a disoriented Zero3 dropped to the ground in a daze.

The Rangers returned to the command center. Jason and Tommy both approached Zordon and Jason asked, "Zordon, Where's Cori?"

"I'm sorry Jason." Zordon said. The other rangers looked toward the viewing globe and saw, ninja's pick up Zero3 by her arms as Banshee approached. "Banshee managed to disorient Zero3 enough to capture her. It is my fear that like Sean, Zarden will turn her against us." Kimberly turned toward Zordon and said, "What about our Zords?"

"The Thunderzords are still intact, broken from their formation; however they are now under Zarden's control." Zordon said.

"But he can't use them against us can he?" Aisha said.

"I am not sure, Aisha." Zordon said. "Lord Zarden houses the power of both Lord Zedd and Marduk. Though Lord Zedd Could not control our Zords, I am uncertain of the depths of Marduk's abilities." Kimberly walked toward me, still lying unconscious and under the care of Alpha 5.

"Alpha how is he?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sorry Kimberly. There is no change in his condition." Alpha said.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening." Jason said. "I can't believe so much can go wrong in one day."

"Jason, there was nothing we could have done differently." Tommy said. "Since your return you have stepped up and made as good of a leader as you always have; even in times that I couldn't. I know that now." Tommy put his hand on his best friends shoulder and said, "You're doing fine, Jase." Jason nodded his head.

"The situation looks very grim indeed, Rangers. Should Cori fall under the power of Lord Zarden even temporarily, his forces will be powerful enough to destroy you all. Without the aid of Sean and your Zords, I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do." The Rangers all hung their heads.

On the moon, thousands of Zarden's ninjas pulled the fallen Thunder Zords toward the moon base, using chains to pull them. Inside the moon Base, the Dark Ranger and Diablos brought Kim to Lord Zarden, who was sitting at the throne. Kim was no longer in her Zero3 exoskeleton, leaving her in her black, nearly form fitting t shirt and low cut blue jeans. Zarden stood up from his throne and walked down to Kim, lifting her head with his right index finger.

"Beautiful." Zarden said. Kim nudged her head away. "To think the human race could conceive such a creature." Zarden touched the side of her face with his fingers and then petted the other side with the back of his hand. "But the human race isn't all that is responsible for your life. No you are the great descendant of a powerful Cosdonian."

"I'm nothing like him." Kim said. Zarden turned and walked up the steps to his throne.

"Perhaps your Cosdonian heritage has long since been deluded by the humans, but the genes of one as powerful as your great ancestor cannot die completely." Zarden said.

"You're wasting your time; I won't help you hurt Michael." Kim said. Zarden turned to face her.

"But you already have." Zarden said. "You and your Power Ranger friends managed to do something that neither my minions nor I could accomplish. And now you will finish the job." Zarden nodded his head and Diablos and The Dark Ranger held Kim Tighter though she tried to break free. Zarden pointed his staff at Kim and unleashed electricity from the tip of his staff to Kim's head causing her to scream in pain. "Now my dear, it is time to return to your family routes." The electricity flickered throughout the throne room of the moon base and Kim's cries could be heard even through the emptiness of space.


	16. Chapter 16: The Losses Continue

Chapter 16

_Note: I apologize to everyone who had been waiting for these next few chapters of my story, and I thank you for taking the time out to read it. For those who haven't please read and review, I would greatly appreciate your feedback._

At the moon base, Lord Zarden held his Z staff pointed at Kim. She screamed and groaned in agony as electricity from the staff surged around her head. Diablos and the Dark Ranger struggled to keep a firm grasp on the teenage girl as Zarden was changing Kim to a darker version of herself. Zarden stopped his onslaught and Kim hung her head breathing heavily and falling limply in the arms of the dark warrior.

"Is she one of us?" Diablos asked. Zarden walked to the beautiful teenage girl and lifted her head with his index finger.

"Tell me child, who is your master?" Zarden said. Then much to everyone's surprise, Kim spat in Zarden's "face" and said, "I don't have a master." Zarden growled in aggravation and lifted his staff up, shooting down electricity from his staff onto Kim's head and causing her to groan in agony. Her face winced in pain and flushed red.

At the Command Center, the alarm of the base wailed. But suffocating the sound of the alarm was my screams of pain. Still incoherent within my Zero exoskeleton, I writhed around in agony as if suffering from a bad dream. Jason, Kimberly and Aisha ran to my side.

"Zordon what's happening to him?" Kimberly asked.

"I am unclear. Perhaps whatever disturbance I am detecting from Lord Zedd's moon base is psychically affecting Zero." Zordon said.

"We've gotta stop it." Jason said.

"Unfortunately, Rangers, there is nothing that any of us can do." Zordon said. The rangers continued to helplessly watch on, until, as suddenly as it started, the disturbance ceased and I lie still and unconscious. The Rangers looked amongst themselves in confusion.

Back at the moon base, Zarden ceased his assault and Kim breathed heavily. Zarden had sensed the Kim was still thinking for herself, and that his efforts to convert the female Zero were once again in vain. Zarden growled in anger and yelled, "Impossible." Zarden grabbed Kim by her chin and said, "There is no way a human such as yourself is powerful enough to evade my control." Kim shook her head free from Zarden's grasp. Zarden walked back up to his throne. "Perhaps you are more powerful than even you realize." Zarden then turned to face the others. He pointed his staff at her and shot white electricity at her, which knocked her unconscious. Soon two of Zarden's ninjas walked in and took Kim by the arms. "Take her away. We will keep her captive away from the Rangers." The ninjas then carried Kim's limp body off. "DeSean is incoherent and Kimberly is my prisoner. With the two Zeros temporarily out of my way, I can begin the destruction of those pathetic Power Rangers. And I shall start with the only two that can man a decent challenge; Jason Lee Scott and Tommy Oliver. With the two of them out of the way, the others will surely fall. By the time DeSean awakes, he will be the only one left to face me."

At the Command Center, Jason and the others were standing by. All of them were looking melancholy as the recent turn of events seemed to demoralize them. Kimberly sat at my bedside holding my hand. Jason walked over to her and said, "Any change?" Kimberly looked up at Jason and shook her head. She stood up and said, "What are we gonna do, Jason. Without Sean there's no way we're gonna be able to stop Zarden."

"And even when he does wake up, he's not gonna like hearing that we let Zarden get his hands on his girlfriend." Adam said.

"We can't give up hope." Jason said. "We've gotta find away to get Cori back, and stop Zarden before he does any more damage." At that moment, the computers beeped rapidly. Billy walked to the console and started pressing an array of buttons. Tommy stood behind him and said, "You got anything, Billy?"

"The computer was able to decipher enough of the Cosdonian Data that I can deactivate Sean's powers remotely in order to reenergize his powers." Billy said. After pressing the buttons my exoskeleton began to glow. When the glowing subsided, I was lying unconscious in my human form, wearing my black sleeveless t shirt, baggy blue jeans and black Timberland boots.

"Well at Least Sean will be at full strength when he wakes up." Tommy said.

"Yeah, if he wakes up." Aisha said. Kimberly went to Zordon.

"Zordon, do you know what was happening to Sean earlier." Kimberly said.

"The pain that Sean had experienced while in comatose state was in conjunction with the disturbances I had detected from Lord Zedd's moon base. It seems that Zarden at the time was beginning his process to control Cori's mind and turn her against us. This can only mean that Cori and Sean are somehow psychically linked to each other, but this can only happen during times of stress."

"Oh no." Kimberly said.

"We had a hard enough time fighting Sean. Without a Zero to help us, we're not gonna be able to stop another Zero." Adam said.

"I understand your fears Adam, but my senses indicate that Lord Zarden was somehow not able to control Cori's mind." Zordon said. This news caught the Rangers by complete surprise.

"So she's still on our side?" Tommy said.

"Yes." Zordon said. "Observe the viewing globe." The rangers all turned and went to the viewing globe at the back of the room. Through the globe they saw, Kim chained to a cave wall and being guarded by ninjas. "As Zarden was unable to convert Cori, he has held her prisoner in Lord Zedd's Underworld. She is being guarded by several of Zarden's ninja as well as a new warrior that was created by Zarden." The Viewing globe then showed thousands of ninjas dragging the six thunder Zords across the surface of the moon. "Also, I have discovered the location of your Zords being held on the moon."

"You guys go get the Zords, I'll get Zord." Jason said.

"Jason, you can't go there alone." Tommy said.

"I have to bro; I'm the only one that can get there." Jason said.

"Jason is right." Zordon said. The Rangers faced Zordon. "The Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops Power Coins are the only ones that have retained the Cosdonian Technology that is was given to us by Zero. Like Zero, the technology allows transportation to any particular place so long as the bearer envisions the desired location. This technique will be needed to transport to both the Underworld and Lord Zedd's palace. Both the mission to the moon and to Lord Zedd's underworld are extremely important. Without your Zords, you will be ill equipped to handle Zarden's forces, but Cori's life is in serious danger."

"Then I say we split into two teams." Tommy said.

"I agree." Jason said.

"Very well." Zordon said. "Jason, Kimberly and Adam; you must go to the Underworld and rescue Cori." Zordon said.

"We're on it." Jason said.

"Tommy, Billy and Aisha; you must go to the moon and retrieve the Thunderzords." Zordon said.

"right." Tommy said.

"You guys keep contact with each other. If things get too hot up there, the rest of us will come and help out." Jason said.

"Good luck Rangers." Zordon said. Jason took the lead of the other Rangers with Tommy at his side and while all of the teenagers looked one way, they all reached behind their backs as Jason exclaimed, "It's Morphin time!"

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy called.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called. The Rangers all transformed into their Power Ranger forms, with Jason and Billy in their Cosdonian upgraded exoskeletons and the others in their original Power Rangers suits.

The Red, Pink and Black Rangers all appeared at Lord Zedd's underworld, which did not seem that different from the real world. They appeared before the mouth of a cave; the same place they were when they were captured by Lord Zedd when he attempted to create his own Dark Rangers. The Pink and Black Rangers let go of the Red Rangers arms and the three Rangers took their fighting poses as Zarden's ninjas ran out of the cave.

Meanwhile on the moon, the ninjas were dragging the Zords across the surface of the moon. But suddenly several of them were struck by lightning from the vastness of space. Ahead of them the Blue Ranger held his lance forward, the forward blade arching with electricity with the White Ranger and the Yellow Ranger at either side.

"Alright guys, let's get our Zords back." The White Ranger said.

"Right." The Blue and Yellow Ranger said. The Blue Ranger twirled his Lance and the three Rangers ran toward the ninjas. The White Ranger cut a ninja with his sword, then turned and cut down at another one. He then threw a kick at the side of one ninja's head and quickly kicked another one. He then turned and cut the both of them with his sword. He twirled his sword and then cut one of the chains, setting free the White Tiger Zord. The White Tiger Zord let out a roar before glowing white and darting off to Earth. Upon freeing his Zord he fought more of the ninjas. The Blue Ranger did a chain of back hand springs and then turned and kicked two of the ninjas. He then twirled his lance and cut two more before cutting the chain that held the Lion Thunderzord. The Lion Thunderzord let out a roar before glowing black and returning to earth. The Yellow Ranger twirled her daggers in hand and then threw her daggers at the chain to the Firebird Thunderzord and the Griffin Thunderzord. The Griffin Thunderzord let out a roar before glowing Yellow and darting back to earth. The firebird Thunderzord flapped its wings and let out a shriek as it rose off the ground. It then started glowing pink and then darted back to earth. The Blue Ranger cut the chain to his Unicorn Thunderzord, which afterward started glowing blue before returning to earth. The three rangers regrouped.

"Alright guys, only one left." The White Ranger said. Suddenly Diablos flew past the three rangers cutting them with his wings and knocking them back. Diablos landed and was joined by The Dark Ranger.

"And we won't allow you to get to that one, Tommy." The Dark Ranger said as he stepped forward and pointed his sword at the Rangers.

"I don't think so." The White Ranger said. "Let's take em, guys." The Rangers ran at Diablos and the Dark Ranger and engaged them in battle.

At Lord Zedd's dimension, the remaining Rangers fought off the ninjas. The Red Ranger cut two of the ninjas and then got into a defensive stance.

"You guys handle things here. I'm going inside to get Cori." The Red Ranger said. He ran into the cave and the Black and Pink rangers covered the entrance. The Red Ranger ran into the cave where Kim was being held.

"Jason." Kim said, weakly. The Red Ranger sheathed his sword and said, "Don't worry; I'll get you down with my blade blaster." The Red Ranger grabbed his side arm and changed it into a laser pistol. He then shot the chains that bound Kim's wrist, causing her to drop to the ground. The Red ranger went to Kim and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Kim said. Then she grabbed the Red Ranger by the throat and stood up, lifting the Red Ranger up. "I'm just perfect."

"Cori." The Red Ranger gasped.

"Aw, Jason. Don't tell me you don't remember me." Kim said. She suddenly changed into Banshee. Soon the Pink Ranger ran into the cave and saw what was happening.

"Oh no, Jason." The Pink Ranger said. Banshee turned her head toward the Pink Ranger and launched a ball of energy from her mouth at the Pink colored hero. But the Pink Ranger managed to dodge the blast and retrieve her blade blaster. She took a shot at Banshee, causing the female to drop the Red Ranger. The Pink Ranger ran to the Red Ranger's aid and said, "Jason are you ok."

"Yeah." The Red Ranger said in a scratchy voice. Banshee stood up and let out a sonic scream causing the two rangers to cover the sides of their helmets. But then the two of them began glowing their respective colors and floated away, causing the Banshee to stop screaming. Outside, the Black Ranger fought off ninjas with his power axe, then turned as he heard the scream.

"Oh no, Jason and Kimberly are in trouble." The Black Ranger said. Suddenly, a warrior landed before him. This warrior was in a yellow Cosdonian Exoskeleton and seemed to have five shadows that followed his every move. The warrior ran at the Black Ranger and as the Black ranger attempted the swipe his axe at the ninja, the ninja did a moonsault over him, hitting and destroying the very last shadow, but leaving him opened to be kicked from behind by the ninja. The Black Ranger sprung to his feet and the yellow warrior ran at him again, attacking the black Ranger with moves that the ranger was unable to defend against. The final attack had the Black ranger spinning to the ground while the warrior took a pose.

"This guy is tough. I gotta get outta here." The Black Ranger said. He stood up and grabbed his belt buckle, saying "Sorry guys" as he reached his right hand upward. The black Ranger began glowing black and changed into a stream of Black energy that shot upward.

Meanwhile at the Moon The White Ranger clashed swords with the Dark Ranger, but the Dark Ranger knocked the White Ranger's sword away and then cut down at his chest.

"Some leader you are." The Dark Ranger said. "What makes you think you can get the last Zord, you can't even defeat me." The White Ranger got up to a crouch, holding a hand at his chest.

"Maybe not, but you forgot I still have Saba." He twirled his saber and looked toward the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. He then threw Saba at the chain that held the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, cutting through the chain and breaking the Zord free. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord let out a roar and then started glowing red before darting back toward the earth.

"What? No!" The Dark Ranger said. He attempted to cut the White Ranger, but the White Ranger rolled out of the way of the sword and then tripped the Dark Ranger. The White Ranger stood up and then jumped toward Saba and grabbed it before rolling on the ground. The Dark Ranger sprung to his feet and was joined by Diablos while the White Ranger was joined by the others.

"Alright, we got what we came for. Let's get back to the command center." The White Ranger said. The Rangers grabbed their belt buckles and started to glow their respective colors. The White and Yellow Rangers changed into streams and darted off, while the Blue Ranger simply disappeared. At the moon base, Zarden watched everything that had unfolded.

"Go on, take your Zords." Zarden said. "For without the red and Pink Rangers to pilot them, they are as useless as the metal their made of."

At the Command Center, the Blue Ranger appeared seeing Adam had already returned, wearing his Ranger suit with his helmet set atop the computer console. Soon the Yellow and White Streams appeared within the command center and changed back into the Yellow and White Rangers respectively. The three Rangers removed their helmets and joined Adam before Zordon.

"Congratulations in retrieving your Zords, Power Rangers. However, without Jason and Kimberly here to pilot them, I'm afraid they will not be of much use to us." Zordon said.

"What happened?" Tommy said.

"It appears that the Cori that was held captive at Lord Zedd's dimension was an imposter; merely Banshee in disguise. Upon this discovery, Banshee unleashed a sonic scream that manipulated Jason and Kimberly's teleportation system and transported them somewhere within the Universe. Unfortunately, I am unable to pinpoint their locations, or the location of the real Cori Edwards."

"So we're worse off than when we started." Aisha said. "If this keeps up, there's not gonna be anyone left to fight against Zarden.

"What are we gonna do?" Adam said. Then as if their prayers had been answered, I sat up from my bed with a gasp of breath. The Rangers ran to me as I breathed heavily.

"You ok man?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I just… need a moment." I said. I finally caught my breath and said, "K…Cori, where is she?" Tommy hung his head down and said, "Sorry. Zarden took her. We don't know where she is." I placed my feet on the ground and stood up.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I said.

"We thought we found her in the dark dimension, but it turned out to be Banshee in disguise." Adam said.

"Wait, Banshee's back too." I said. I hung my head down and said, "Makes since something that was created from someone as powerful as Rita couldn't be destroyed so easily."

"To make things worse, now we've lost Jason and Kimberly too." Billy said.

"Man, you guys really couldn't do this without me, could you?" I said as I walked to the center of the command center.

"We're sorry we let you down man. I guess if we listened to you before…" Tommy said. But before Tommy could finish, I turned to face the rangers and said, "Look, I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you for what happened. I know you guys did the best you could given the circumstances. I realize that asking you guys to not intervene was selfish, and if our positions had been switched, I would have done the same thing you guys did."

"But Cori, now Jason and Kimberly are gone." Tommy said.

"And we barely got away from the moon with our Zords." Aisha said.

"Plus, Zarden created another fighter and he's just as tough as the rest of them." Adam said.

"Another fighter you say?" I said.

"It was like this guy with six shadows. He moved faster than I could keep up with." Adam said.

"Zarden must have figured that with me knocked out and you guys back to your original powers, that he'd kick you guys while you were down." I said.

"So what do we do now?"Tommy said. I pressed the blue button on my watch and transformed into Zero the Cosmic Ninja. As Zero, I brought my hands together in front of me and started glowing; first Black, then Yellow, and finally White. Afterward energies of those three colors left my body and went to the corresponding Ranger, changing their suits back to the Cosdonian Exoskeletons.

"Awesome, we've got the power back." Tommy said.

"And since I've already been manipulate once, my powers will protect me from it happening again." I said. I unfastened my helmet and removed it. "We have to get to Zarden and separate Marduk and Lord Zedd that will end all of this. But not before we find Jason and Kimberly and free Cori from wherever their holding her."

"But how, we don't even know where their holding her, nor do we know where Jason and Kimberly are." Adam said. Suddenly the alarm began to blare. The five of us went to the viewing globe to see what the disturbance is and saw the Dark Ranger, Diablos and Banshee attacking the downtown area in their normal forms.

"We don't have time for this." Tommy said.

"Don't worry." I said. I started to grin. "I have a plan."


	17. Chapter 17: Turnabout

Chapter 17

Note: Please Read and Review. If your one of those people who are a Tommy/Kimberly fan, you may not like this chapter too much.

Kimberly was lying face down and un-morphed on the ground within a wooded area. As she started to come to, Jason, who was also un-morphed, turned toward her. He ran to her side and said, "Kimberly are you ok?" Kimberly moaned as if awakening from a deep sleep.

"Yeah, where are we?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "Wherever we are, we can't morph out."

"No way." Kimberly said. Suddenly they heard a roar and Kimberly clenched onto Jason.

"C'mon. We gotta get out of the open." Jason said.

"Right." Kimberly said, timidly. She and Jason started slowly moving. As they continued, Jason heard movement in a nearby bush.

"What was that?" Kimberly said.

"I don't know." Jason said. "We'd better keep moving." Suddenly there was a deep growl which even Jason had to stop and notice. "Kim."

"Hm?" Kimberly responded. Jason looked down at the pink ranger and said, "Run." With that, Kimberly and Jason started running and bulky grey-skinned monster with a rhino horn for a nose jumped in front of them. Jason and Kimberly stopped.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Kimberly said.

"I don't know!" Jason said. He reached behind him and after seeing that, Kimberly followed suit. "It's Morphin time!" They grabbed their power Morphers and brought them in front of them, then pushed them forward. But to their surprise, nothing happened. The two of them looked at their Morphers in confusion. The monster came at them and both Jason and Kimberly dived to the side. The monster faced Kimberly as she was in a crouch. The monster let out a roar and came at her. But before it could reach her, Jason delivered a side jump kick to the monsters head. As Jason landed the monster swiped his right arm at Jason, slashing him in the arm with his claws. Jason delivered a side kick to the monster's chest causing it to take a step back. Jason held his arm at the spot where he was scratched.

"Jason we gotta get outta here." Kimberly said.

"Right." Jason said. So the two of them ran away and the monster, after beating its chest, pursued after them.

In downtown Angel Grove, Diablos, Banshee and the Dark Ranger continued to terrorize the streets. But soon they stopped as they saw the White, Yellow and Black Rangers charging at them in their original costumes. The Rangers stopped squaring off against the three opponents.

"Only three Rangers. You don't really think you're going to be a challenge do you?" The Dark Ranger said.

"We're gonna be more than a challenge." The Black Ranger said, pointing at them.

"What did you do with Kimberly and Jason?" The White Ranger said.

"We've done nothing with your friends." Diablos said. "But we'll be sure to find them once we're done with you."

"We'll see about that." The White Ranger said. After a" kee-yah", the three Rangers took their respective poses.

"Get them." Diablos said. The three evil fighters charged at the Rangers. The White Ranger threw a rounding jump kick at Diablos, but the monster ducked under it. The White Ranger then, upon landing attempted a right cross kick, but Diablos blocked the Ranger's attack only to be kicked in the chest by the Ranger's left foot. The White Ranger pulled out his saber and then stepped past Diablos, cutting the monster as he passed. He turned and cut down the monsters back, then finished off with a drop kick to the back, that caused the monster to stagger forward. Diablos turned, with his sword glowing black, and launched a black fireball at the White Ranger, but The White Ranger hit the fireball went through the White Ranger, almost as if he weren't standing there at all. Diablos looked as if in shock.

"Hehe, not bad huh." The White Ranger said. The Black Ranger fought against the Dark Ranger using his axe to counter the Dark Ranger's sword. As the two clashed weapons, the Dark Ranger gained the advantage by kicking the Black Ranger's power axe out of his hand. He then cut the Black Ranger with his sword, but the sword seemed to cut through the Black ranger like water and the Black Ranger countered with a side kick to the Dark Ranger's chest, followed by a spin kick to the head. The Dark Ranger staggered back a few steps and held his sword in front of him. The Black Ranger brought both of his hands together the thumb, middle and index fingers pointing up and the other two fingers on each hand curled. Then it seemed as though the Black Ranger changed to water and melted.

"Huh?" the Dark Ranger said. He ran to the spot where the Black Ranger once was. "Where'd you go Adam?" Suddenly the Black Ranger jumped up from the puddle with his Axe in hand, and uppercut the Dark Ranger with his weapon. Upon landing, the Black Ranger twirled his Axe and said, "Right here, Rocky." The Yellow Ranger threw a roundhouse kick to Banshee, but Banshee ducked under it, so the Yellow Ranger threw two kicks to the opposite side, and then cut Banshee with both daggers moving diagonally downward and finished by upper cutting the Banshee with both daggers. Upon landing on her back, Banshee rolled back into a crouch and unleashed a sonic scream at the Yellow Ranger. Yellow Ranger covered the sides of her helmet and suddenly seemed to drop into the ground. Banshee stopped screaming and stood up, looking around. Suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake and soon an explosion beneath her tossed her to the sky while the Yellow Ranger jumped up from the ground where the Banshee was once standing. Banshee landed on her back and the Yellow Ranger landed in a crouch. Diablos and the Dark Ranger joined Banshee as she stood up and the three Rangers regrouped.

"Something's wrong." The Dark Ranger said.

"They have their old suits." Banshee said.

"But they have Cosdonian abilities." Diablos said. "This can only mean one thing."

"That's right." The White Ranger said. "Zero's back."

"And he's not happy with what your boss has done." The Black Ranger said.

"So bring our friends back now." The Yellow Ranger said.

"Make us." The Dark Ranger said.

At the Command center, Alpha was watching the battle via the viewing globe. He turned toward Billy and I, with me in complete Zero armor, as we were working on the computers to track down the location of Jason and Kimberly.

" The Rangers are using their Cosdonian armor." Alpha said.

"Then that means they know you're back." Billy said as he walked to me. I lifted my hand from the computer console and looked toward the screen.

"Then finding the others will have to wait; Time for phase two of my plan." I said. Billy put his helmet on his head and fastened it. Afterward nodded and said, "I'm ready."

"Let's do it guys." The White Ranger said. The three of them extended their arms outward and began glowing their respective colors. When they stopped glowing, the revealed themselves in their Cosdonian upgraded Power Ranger Exoskeletons. They brought their arms down as the Blue Ranger ran to join them and the four Rangers got in their fighting poses.

"We have to flee." Diablos said. Suddenly a blue blur passed the three of them several times, cutting them after every pass, until they all flew backward. The Dark Ranger rolled on the ground. He reach out for his weapon, but soon, the foot of a royal blue Cosdonian exoskeleton stepped on his hand. The Dark Ranger looked up and saw the owner of the foot was me as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. Diablos and Banshee got back to their feet and I looked toward them. I twirled my sword until I was holding it underhanded in my left hand, then swiped toward them, creating a shock wave that cut the two of them and knocked them back. Diablos and Banshee slowly got back up and Diablos said, "You may have won this time, but we'll be back." Suddenly Diablos and Banshee started glowing black and disappeared.

"Alright." The White Ranger said. He and the other rangers joined me and I used my foot to roll the Dark Zero to his back. I then moved my sword to the neck of the Dark Ranger.

"What are you gonna do with me, Cosdonian?" The Dark Ranger asked.

"Well you know what they say." I said. "Turnabout is fair play."

Jason and Kimberly went into a cave, both of them out of breath. Jason, still holding on to his wound, leaned his back against the cave wall and slid down to sit on the ground. Kimberly looked around and said, "It looks like we lost that thing." Then she saw Jason holding his arm in pain. She went to her friend and kneeled at his side. "Let me see it."

"I'll be fine Kim." Jason said his voice reflecting his pain.

"Jason, let me see." Kimberly said. Jason reluctantly removed his hand from his arm revealing his wound; he was bleeding profusely from four slashes at the upper part of his left arm.

"Oh." Kimberly said in a panic. She looked around for anything that she could use as a bandage, and finally looked down. She grabbed the lower portion of her pink shirt and ripped it all the way to her back, exposing the lower part of her stomach.

"Kim what are you doing?" Jason said.

"If I don't bandage that wound you could bleed to death." Kimberly said as she wrapped the ripped shirt over Jason's wound. She tied the two ends together tightly, causing Jason to grunt in pain. "There, how is that?" Jason lifted his arm and looked down at the bandage. "It's good, it should hold." Kimberly let out a sharp breath and sat down next to Jason.

"I hope the others find us soon."Kimberly said.

"Yeah." Jason replied. Kimberly looked at Jason and said, "I'm glad you came back with me and Sean; I really missed you." Jason scoffed and said, "Yeah right."

"No seriously." Kimberly said. Jason looked at Kimberly and said, "Kim I've only been away for a few months now." Jason leaned his head back against the cave wall. "Besides, you still have Tommy."

"Yeah, and he's great. Believe me." Kimberly said. "But you and Tommy are different. You had a way of making things alright, like you always knew what to do. And I felt safe and secure when you were still here." She hung her head down. "I used to feel the same way about Tommy, but since he became the White Ranger it's like he's become so cocky. I wouldn't be surprised if we lost our powers for good like he lost his." Jason grinned and said, "Yeah, but Zordon's still around. Chances are he'd find some other power for you guys to use."

"See." Kimberly said. "Jason you always have the right answers. I miss that security."

"You guys seemed ok when the three of us left; like it didn't make much difference." Jason said.

"Jason!" Kimberly said, as if appalled by what Jason had said. "Just because Zordon manage to replace you guys, doesn't mean it didn't make a difference. Sure Rocky, Adam and Aisha are great, but when you, Trini and Zack left things weren't the same. For me, it was like when my parents got divorced; like my world was falling apart." Jason looked at Kimberly and seeing that she was almost in tears, he said, "Aw Kim."

"I still had Tommy and Billy, and Aisha has been a great friend. But Trini and I have been best friends for so long." Kimberly started giggling and said, "And no one could make me laugh like Zack." Then she looked in Jason's eyes and said, "And you."

"Heh, you know." Jason hung his head down." Sometime I wondered what things would've been like if I had been the new guy last year and became the Green Ranger. Or if I had the guts to ask you out before Tommy did."

"Why didn't you?" Kimberly asked. Jason looked at her and said, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to risk losing the friendship I already had with you. And when Tommy showed up, I knew that I'd never be the person you'd have as a boyfriend." Then something happened that Jason could not foresee. Kimberly quickly kissed Jason on his lips, placing her hand on the side of his face. The two closed their eyes as Jason started kissing her back. Jason put his arms around her and embraced her. After a while the two of them realized what it was that they were doing and pulled away, both of them with a shocked look on their face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that." Kimberly said.

"Me neither." Jason said.

"I mean not that it was awful."

"Nah."

"We can't tell Tommy about this." Kimberly said. "Please Jason." Jason nodded his head.

At the Command Center, The Rangers stood unmasked with Alpha and Billy on the computer continuing the search for Kimberly and Jason, and Aisha, Tommy and Adam standing by. Tommy went to Billy and said, "Got anything yet?" Billy let out a sharp breath and said, "Negative. I can't even get a lock on their communicators."

"Keep trying Billy." Tommy said.

"I wonder what Sean is doing with Rocky's clone." Adam said.

"I don't think I wanna know." Aisha said. Tommy paced back and forth and Aisha went to him. "Don't worry Tommy, I'm sure something will turn up soon." Tommy let out a sharp breath and said, "You're right. I just don't want anything to happen to Kim, or Jason." Aisha put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Meanwhile, The Clone of Rocky was chained to the wall of a cave nearby. He still wore his Dark Ranger exoskeleton, but no longer had his helmet. I stood before him in my Zero exoskeleton, carrying my helmet under my left arm.

"You're gonna tell me where my girlfriend and the others are." I said.

"And what if I don't?" Clone Rocky said. I sniffed and threw a punch at the Dark Ranger's stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

"You know I'm not a fan of torture. It takes a twisted, dark mind to torture another human being." I said. "And even though you're only a clone, I'm not one to go against my good nature."

"So what are you gonna do?" Clone Rocky said.

"The Zero powers gives me the ability to copy data from any mechanical device that harbors information; kinda like a computer. But in the case of robots, like the ones I fight back in my own universe, I can also copy an ability of theirs." I said. "One of the robots I fought in my first year went by the name of King Bee. His song emitted a frequency that managed to control the minds of anyone who heard it, save anyone protected by a Zero power. That's why we're out here instead of doing this in front of the Rangers." I put my helmet on my head and fastened it then touched the side of my helmet. "When I copied the power, I adjusted the data. Now instead of singing, when I activate the copied ability, all I have to do is speak and I'll have you." The Clone Rocky started humming. "Like I do now." I stepped up to the Clone Rocky and said, "Tell my where Zarden is keeping the others." The Clone Rocky looked directly at me and in a monotone voice said, "Zarden has Zero the Cosmic Ninja 3 held captive in the dungeon of the Moon Base."

"What about Jason and Kimberly?" I said.

"We don't know what happened to them." The Clone Rocky continued. "Banshee's sonic scream must have disrupted their teleportation. We are certain that they are somewhere in the Underworld and that they are powerless and without communication." I hung my head down.

"The Underworld. Dammit." I said. I looked at the Clone Rocky and touched the right side of my helmet. At that instant, the Clone Rocky shook his head, awakening from his trance. "I told you you'd tell me everything." I reached back with my left hand and pulled my sword from its sheath. I twirled my sword in my left hand until I was holding it underhanded, then brought my left hand across my body. Finally I cut the chains binding the Clone Rocky, setting him free. The Clone Rocky removed the shackles on his wrists and then retrieved his helmet from the ground.

"You're just gonna let me go." Clone Rocky said.

"I told you, I'm not gonna go against my good nature." I said. "But two Rocky's can't exist in the same place at the same time. When and if we do meet again, I am going to kill you if the Rangers don't do it first." The Dark Ranger put his helmet on his head and fastened it. "And give your boss a message from me. Tell him that after I get Jason and Kimberly back, I'm coming for my girlfriend. And when I'm done, I will end this one way or another." The Dark Ranger started glowing purple and then disappeared.

At the Command Center, the others were still standing by, when I suddenly appeared landing in the middle of the Command Center. The others went to me as I removed my helmet.

"Did you find out anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." I said. "They're keeping Cori in the dungeon of the Moon base. They're not sure of Jason and Kimberly's exact location, but they do know that their somewhere in the Underworld unable to morph or contact us."

"The Underworld is a pretty big place." Tommy said. "I remember when Zedd had me there."

"I can find them myself but I need to see where I'm going in order to get there." I said.

"We're coming too." Tommy said.

"I can find them a lot faster on my own." I said. "If it weren't for me, you guys would have had enough power to protect her from getting caught."

"But that wasn't your fault." Adam said.

"I might not have been in control, but it was still me." I said. "This is my mess and I need to clean it up, that's why I'm going after your friends first instead of my girlfriend. But I need you guys to stay here in case Zarden and his men attack again. He may try to distract us from getting to Jason and Kimberly."

"I will place a location within the Underworld on the viewing globe." Zordon said. I put my hand on Tommy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'll bring Jason and Kimberly back." Tommy nodded his head. I put my helmet back on my head and fastened it, then I walked to the viewing globe, which displayed the very location they were earlier. "Got it." I turned to face the others.

"Good luck, Zero the Cosmic Ninja." Zordon said. I nodded my head and then jumped up and disappeared and as if they could see me leave, the four Rangers went to the vicinity of where I was previously standing and looked up, all of them mentally wishing me luck as well.


	18. Chapter 18: Rescue Mission

Chapter 18

Note: The title of this chapter is "Rescue Mission" but with that it doesn't refer to just Zero's mission to rescue Jason and Kimberly. Please Read and Review.

I appeared landing at the mouth of a Cave within the Underworld. I stood up and looked around, amazed that my powers did not just send me to a mirroring location within Angel Grove, or even the place in California where this location actually was, as it only then occurred to me that I had seen this very same Cave several times before during my days of watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After that passed I stood there completely still, taking in all that was around me in hopes that I could sense Kimberly and Jason. I soon did sense something, only it was not Kimberly or Jason. The ninja that Adam fought previously ran out of the cave and did a front somersault landing before me, his five remaining shadows, following his movements. Upon the ninja's landing, I got into my fighting stance. The ninja and I both strafed to the right.

"You must be the one that Adam was talking about." I said.

"I am the Shadow Dancer." The Yellow Ninja said.

"Why am I not surprised." I said. "Look, I primarily came to find my friends, so if you're looking for a fight, we've gotta make this quick."

"then I shall ensure that your death is expedient, Cosdonian." Shadow Dancer said. He ran at me and upon his first attack, I did a back handspring to avoid it. I threw a right cross kick at the ninja's head which he blocked and attempted to counter with a front kick of his own. But I blocked his leg downward and then delivered an elbow to the face of the ninja's helmet and finished with a roundhouse kick, causing him to spin to the ground with all of his "shadows" following suit. Shadow Dancer sprung to his feet and upon standing, I threw a rounding jump kick knocking the Ninja down once again. Shadow Dancer rolled backward and then jumped up and disappeared. I looked around for the ninja and suddenly a black shadow of the ninja jumped at me. I jumped back to avoid the shadow's attack, then the shadow threw a right cross kick at me, which I blocked with my left arm, then I hit the shadow in the "chest" with my right elbow and pulled my sword out with my left hand and finally stepped past him, cutting through the Shadow with my sword, causing it to fade away. I returned to a defensive stance waiting for the next attack. Suddenly another Shadow landed behind me and attempted a cross kick, but I rolled sideways to avoid it. I turned to face the shadow and jumped at it, stepping onto the shadow's "chest" before kicking it in the face, then on the way down, swiped my sword down at the shadow and cut through it, causing the Shadow to disappear. Another Shadow ran at me from the right. I turned around, meanwhile creating a CD within my left hand. The CD arched with electricity and I threw it at the charging shadow. The CD went through the shadow causing it to fade away. Soon the Real Shadow Dancer somersaulted out from the sky, with only two shadows now following his movements. In mid air, Shadow Dancer chucked three shurikens at me, but I used my sword to block the three shurikens. Shadow Dancer landed and ran toward me with the two shadows following. I twirled my sword in my right hand and got in a stance with my right hand holding my sword underhanded and toward the rear and my left hand in front of me with my middle and index finger pointing upward. I then swiped my sword upward from the rear, creating a vertical shockwave that shot toward Shadow Dancer. Though Shadow Dancer himself managed to jump over the shockwave, the two shadows that followed disappeared as the shockwave passed through them. Shadow Dancer landed behind me and I turned to face the ninja in a fighting stance.

"No more shadows to hide behind." I said. I ran at blinding speed, passing Shadow Dancer several times and cutting him after every pass. I finished with a jump kick to the ninja's "face" which caused the ninja to fly back and land on his back. Upon landed I grabbed my sword with my left hand and held it in front of me with the blade pointing downward. As I brought my right arm up, my body began to surge with electricity, and upon bringing my right hand over the sword handle, I focused the electricity into my sword and hand, creating an electrical ball the circumference of both my sword and hand. Shadow Dancer sprung to his feet and I pushed the large ball of electricity toward Shadow Dancer. Upon impact, Shadow Dancer began to electrify and screamed in horror. The Ninja dropped to his knees and began to slowly disintegrate. I brought my sword down then up over my head and slowly slid it in its sheath.

"Now to find Kimberly and Jason." I said. I soon darted off.

At the Command center, the Power Rangers, all of them in their civilian clothes, were waiting on any kind of attack from Zarden or any word from me. Billy was putting the finishing touches on his molecular decoders.

"There." Billy said. "With the Cosdonian data, I was able to correctly calibrate the molecular decoders. Now all we need is to return to the place where both Sean and Cori both arrived and we should be able to get them home."

"Right. But not before we take out Zarden once and for all." Tommy said. Meanwhile Aisha and Adam were watching the news from the viewing globe. Tommy soon joined them to watch the report.

"Rescue teams are still searching for survivors of the onslaught in downtown Angel Grove. So far the death toll is just over Three hundred, with thousands critically injured. With the destruction of Angel Grove hospital just days ago, all wounded have been taken to Stone Canyon hospital. The citizens of Angel Grove are fortunate that the Power Rangers as well as the unknown fighters assisting them were capable of leading the battle outside of the cities before this battle caused the end of Angel Grove."

"Oh man." Tommy said.

"None of this would've happened if we would have just stayed out of Sean's way." Adam said.

"Remember what Sean said. We did the same thing he would have done if the roles were reversed." Tommy said. "Don't worry guys. Once Sean comes back with Jason and Kimberly, we'll figure out a way to end this fight once and for all."

"Right." Adam said.

"I still wanna check on Rocky; make sure he's ok." Aisha said.

"I'll go with you." Adam said.

"Be careful you two." Tommy said. "Call us if anything happens."

"We will Tommy." Adam said. Tommy then took a step back from his friends as they both pressed the teleportation buttons on their wrist communicators. The both started glowing and then disappeared. Tommy let out a sharp breath and turned toward his mentor.

"Zordon, has there been any word from Zero?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately, I am still incapable of communicating with the Zero power." Zordon said. Tommy hung his head down and said, "Man, I just hope Kimberly and Jason are alright."

In the Underworld, Jason and Kimberly still sat against the cave wall, both of them awkwardly quiet. Kimberly looked at Jason as if looking at him for the first time.

"Jason?" Kimberly said. Jason lifted his head and looked at her. "We should talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about? It was a kiss, it didn't mean anything." Jason said.

"I wouldn't say it didn't mean _anything_; it meant a lot. At least it did to me." Kimberly said.

"Me too." Jason said. "Kim you don't know how long I've wanted that. To be able to kiss you, to be able to…" Jason let out a sharp breath and hung his head down. "But Tommy's your boyfriend, and once this is over, I'm going back to Switzerland and there's no telling when I'll come back. The last thing I want is to come between you two. So let's just forget it." Kimberly hung her head down sadly. Then nodded and said, "Ok." Jason suddenly looked toward the Cave entrance with a pondering look on his face. Kimberly looked at him and said, "What?" Jason managed to stand back up and Kimberly followed suit looking back at the cave entrance. She looked at Jason and said, "What is it?"

"I sense something." Jason said. "We gotta move."

"Out there." Kimberly said. "Jason, the monster's out there."

"I know." Jason said. He looked at Kimberly and said, "But so is Sean."

"Sean?" Kimberly said.

"C'mon." Jason said. Kimberly took his hand and the two teenagers ran out of the cave. Meanwhile in the wooded area nearby the Cave, I landed on a high branch of a tree in a crouched position.

"I sense them. They're close." I said. I jumped off the branch. Jason and Kimberly ran through the woods alongside a downward slope. But suddenly the creature jumped out at them and knocked Jason down the slope. Jason tumbled down the slope and onto the running lake at the bottom. Kimberly descended the slope after him, screaming his name. She got to Jason and helped him up. Soon the monster landed within the shallow river and caused Kimberly to stumble backward, falling into the river. The monster looked down at Jason and prepared to finish the monster off. Further up the river, I appeared after a flash of blue light, charging toward their location. When I was close enough I jumped over the monster kicking it in the head, and causing it to stagger back. I landed and turned to face him, moving between the monster and Jason in a defensive stance. The monster beat it's chest and started toward, me, pushing the water to expedite the process. But as the monster attempted to grab me, I dropped within the shallow water and seemed to disappear. Instead I popped up from behind the monster in a defensive stance. The monster turned to face me and I lead the monster out of the water. While the monster followed me away from Jason, Kimberly went to her friend's aid. The monster and I squared off at the side of the river, the monster beat it's chest and charged at me, but I rolled over the monster's back as it ducked it's head. The monster came at me and I threw a low kick to the monster's left leg, then another low kick to the right leg and a right axe kick to the monster's right shoulder. I then threw a right front kick, which the monster seemed to block, so I threw a right side kick, hitting the monster in it's left arm, then threw a final back kick, but the monster grabbed my foot. I used the monster's grasp to spring to a front somersault, freeing myself. Then I turned with a rounding jump kick to the monster's head, causing it to stagger into a small tree. The monster angrily grabbed the tree by the trunk and pulled it off. Holding the tree trunk like a battering ram the monster came at me again. I moved back as the monster came at me, then ducked as the monster swung the trunk. The monster then thrust the tree at my chest, causing me to stagger back into another tree. The monster attempted to do it again, but I jumped up as he did. Holding his log against the trunk of the tree the monster looked up, seeing me land on his battering ram and charge toward him, my left hand grasping the handle of my sheathed sword. I did a moonsault over the monster and on the way down pulled my sword out and cut down the monster's back, landing in a crouched position. I then changed to a left underhand grip and swiped horizontally as I turned around, facing the opposite way with my left leg out to the side and holding my sword horizontally in front of me, the sword dripping with the monster's blood. The monster dropped the log and soon the top half of the monster's body slowly slid off of the bottom half and both halves dropped to the ground. I changed to a left forehand grip and clutched the blade of the sword with my right hand, then slowly slid my hand from the base of the blade to the tip, whipping the blood off of the blade. I stood up and twirled my sword until I was holding it over my head with the blade pointing downward. Then I slowly slid the sword in its sheath. Kimberly held Jason as he held onto his arm wound. I soon went to them and crouched in front of them.

"You two ok?" I asked.

"It's Jason, he's hurt." Kimberly said. I looked at the wound in his arm, seeing that it was bleeding through the shirt bandage.

"I've seen worse." I said. "I'll take you guys back to the Command center. Your wound will heal once we get your powers working again."

"Really?" Kimberly said.

"Yeah; part of the Cosdonian upgrade." I said. I draped Jason's right arm around my shoulder and helped him up, with Kimberly holding him up from the other side. "Hold on." I soon jumped up and disappeared with Jason and Kimberly.

At Stone Canyon Hospital, the real Rocky DeSantos checked out of the receptions desk, sitting in a wheelchair wearing a red shirt and jeans. Soon Adam and Aisha walked into the busy reception area and saw their injured friend. They made their way to their friend.

"Rocky? What are you doing?" Aisha said.

"Checking out." Rocky said. "The doctor said so long as I should be good so long as I don't do anything to pop these stitches. So long as I don't stand or do anything crazy, I don't have to worry about my guts falling out." The other two smiled. Though it pained to see their friend in pain, it was good to see that in spite of it, he still maintained his jovial attitude. Aisha went behind Rocky's wheelchair and said, "Well we'll take you home."

"Actually guys." Rocky said. He looked around to ensure no one was listening in. "I kinda want to get back to the command center. I mean I know that I can't fight for a while, but with all that's happening, I think that's where I'll do the most good."

"Are you sure Rocky?" Adam asked.

"I can't sit at home and watch as the guy I replaced does all the fighting for me. I've gotta do something." Rocky said. Adam let out a sharp breath and said, "Ok." Aisha pushed Rocky's wheel chair and the three of them exited the hospital. As they exited a group of Ninjas appeared. Adam got into a defensive stance.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Rocky asked.

"They're Zarden's Ninjas." Adam said. "Aisha, I'll take care of them, you watch out for Rocky." Adam charged at the ninjas. He weaved between two ninjas and threw a roundhouse kick at a ninja in front of him. The first two ninjas grabbed him by the arms and then they both punched him in the stomach, causing him to jump back. But Adam quickly stood back up and then rolled forward between the two ninjas and while on the ground kicked another ninja in the chest. That ninja managed to grab onto Adam's foot, but Adam rolled back, tossing the Ninja over him, before standing up. He then dived over another ninja's arm as it attempted to clothesline him. Adam stood up and turned to face the ninjas. One of the ninjas threw a kick at Adam, but the teenager kicked the ninja's foot down, then threw a side kick with that same leg at another ninja that approached from behind. He grabbed another ninja's arm as it attempted to punch and kicked the ninja in the stomach, then while holding onto the ninja's arm, kicked another ninja that approached from behind and finally flipped the first ninja to the ground. Adam then tripped another ninja and stood up in time to defend the attacks of another ninja. But soon another ninja landed from behind and knocked him down. Aisha tried fighting off ninjas that attempted to attack her and Rocky, but they were beginning to become too much for her to handle alone. A Ninja attempted to punch her from the side, but the ninja's arm was grabbed by an African American male's hand. Aisha looked at her savior and though she didn't immediately recognize it turned out to be none other than the original Black Ranger, Zack Taylor. Zack delivered an elbow to the ninja's chest and then tripped the ninja with a dance move. Adam looked toward Aisha seeing that Zack had rescued her. He pushed himself back to his feet and a ninja attacked with a right side kick which Adam managed to block, but while he was worried about one ninja another prepared to attack from behind. However this Ninja's attack was also thwarted by a former Ranger; the original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan. Trini threw a right side kick at the ninja's chest and then two open palm hits to the ninja's chest. She got back into a Praying Mantis Fighting stance. The Ninjas all regrouped and disappeared. Trini and Adam both cleaned themselves off and then faced each other, and the moment they saw each other, they were instantly infatuated. Zack, Aisha and Rocky went to the two rangers.

"You guys alright?" Zack said. Adam and Trini continued to stare at each other for a moment, but soon shook their heads and said, "Yeah" in unison.  
"Ah, looks like Trini found herself another crush." Zack said with a smile.

"Wait." Aisha said, gaining the attention of the other Ranger. "I knew I recognized you guys. Trini and Zack; the ones Adam and I replaced." Adam looked at the two new comers in shock.

"You guys are Rangers." Adam said.

"Well our powers don't work anymore, but once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Trini said.

"Yeah. We've been hearing about what's been going on in the news. We figured if Jase was here helping out, then we should too." Zack said.

"Well we could sure use the help." Adam said. Suddenly Adam's communicator beeped.

"I know what that means." Zack said. Meanwhile Adam depressed the talk button on his wrist communicator and said, "We read you."

"Sean tracked down Kimberly and Jason. They're on their way back to the command center now." Tommy said.

"Alright. Aisha and I are on our way." Adam said. "Along with some others." Adam let go of the talk button as Zack rubbed his hands in anxiety.

"Oh man, it's been too long." Zack said. With that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Zack and Trini all depressed the teleportation buttons on their watches and began glowing the color of their Ranger, or former Ranger, powers. Adam and Aisha simply disappeared afterward while Zack, Rocky and Trini turned into streams which shot off to the sky.


	19. Chapter 19: United Front

Chapter 19

Note: With Zack and Trini's return, I was initially going to have them return to Ranger form, but I figured with two sets of the same color, with the way I write, things would get too confusing.

I suddenly appeared in the command center with Kimberly and the injured Jason. I sat Jason down on the floor while Tommy and Billy went to him.

"Jason are you ok." Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright man." Jason groaned.

"He'll be fine once he regains his powers." I said.

"We have to repair his link to the morphing grid as well as he and Kimberly's communicators." Billy said.

"I can help you with that." I said. Jason and Kimberly both handed over their wrist communicators as well as their power coins to Billy and me. We in turn began work on repairing them.

"You're gonna be ok Jason." Kimberly said. Soon Adam and Aisha appeared after respective yellow and black flashes of light. Then not long afterward, the Red, Black and Yellow streams landed behind them and revealed themselves as Rocky, Zack and Trini. Jason looked over and saw his two friends.

"Guys." Jason said. This caused all of us, including myself, to look. Trini and Zack ran over to Jason and crouched before him.

"Jason what happened?" Trini asked.

"I had a run in with a real ugly monster. No big deal. Luckily Sean showed up when he did." Adam helped Rocky onto the platform and Rocky moved his wheelchair to Jason.

"Thanks for standing in for me, man." Rocky said.

"You're doin' fine here bro." Jason said. "I couldn't see anyone else as my replacement." Billy and I returned to Jason and Kimberly and returned to them their power coins and communicators.

"There, you guys should be able to morph and teleport now." Billy said.

"I also returned the Cosdonian powers to your power coin Kimberly." I said. I then unfastened and removed my helmet.

"Welcome, new Rangers and old Rangers. Your dedication to this cause has proven that I have chosen well in my two respective teams of Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"I too am proud to work with you guys." I said.

"I just wish we could do more to help out." Trini said.

"Just the fact that you guys showed up is enough." Tommy said. "With Jason and Kimberly back, Sean can go to the moon base and rescue Cori."

"And stop Zarden." Aisha said.

"But with the Diablos, the Dark Ranger and Banshee still out there you guys sure you can handle them?" I asked.

"We got it." Jason said. I let out a sharp breath and said, "Alright then. I think it's time we do end this."

At the moon base, Zarden sat on his throne waiting for his minions to return. Soon Banshee, Diablos and the Dark Ranger walked into the throne room and kneeled before their master.

"What do you have to report?" Zarden asked.

"Master, it appears that two more former Rangers have returned." The Dark Ranger said. "They managed to stop the ninjas from destroying Rocky DeSantos while fighting alongside the very people that replaced them."

"What of the Red and Pink Rangers, have they been located?" Zarden asked.

"Yes master." Banshee said. "However, the Cosdonian managed to locate and rescue them… after he destroyed Shadow Dancer and the creature you sent after them." Zarden growled in anger, causing the throne room to change color.

"And what of your efforts with Kimberly Malizia?" Zarden asked Diablos.

"All our efforts to convert Zero the Cosmic Ninja 3 have failed." Diablos responded.

"NO!" Zarden yelled, causing not just the palace, but the entire surface of the moon to shake. "DeSean has all the tools he needs to man a counter-offensive against me, and what good news do you three have to tell me; NOTHING!" the ground shook once again. Zarden stood up from his throne and pointed at his minions saying, "The three of you…" He waved his hand toward the ninjas. "All of you!" He brought his hand down. "You all will return to Earth, and you will not return until Angel Grove, Zordon, the Power Rangers and that Cosdonian are nothing but a memory."

"As you wish master." Banshee, Diablos and Zarden all said in unison before disappearing.

At the Command Center the alarm began to blare. All ten of us turned toward the viewing globe to see what the danger was. The viewing globe displayed a giant sized Diablos and the Black Dragon Zord in warrior mode stomping through the undestroyed portion of the city. It then showed the Banshee unleashing a sonic scream at some of the still standing buildings.

"Looks like there's trouble." Jason said.

"But it also looks like Zarden is desperate." I said. "And also unguarded; That means it's the perfect time to attack Zarden head on."

"You go ahead." Tommy said. "The rest of us will take care of the situation in the city."

"We'll take care of Banshee first, then go after Diablos and that bogus Rocky." Jason said.

"And Zack, Rocky and I will help Alpha keep things running here." Trini said.

"Then this is it." I said. The others looked toward me. "It's finally time to end all of this; for things to return to normal in your world, and for Cori and I to return to mine. It's been great working with each and every one of you. It's definitely been an experience. In my world you may only be a kid's show, but after working with you now, I can say that all nine of you are legends; and that there will never be a group of Rangers that will measure up."

"And to you Sean Barker, you have been an inspiration to us all." Zordon said. The group of us looked up at Zordon. "Your courage and skill has paved the way for this generation of Rangers and no doubt others to follow. You truly are a hero."

"Thank you Zordon." I said.

"Alright then, I saw we get to work." Tommy said. Rocky, Zack and Trini stepped back away from their friends.

"Good luck to all of you, and may the power protect you." Zordon said. The six rangers reached behind their backs and all six of them at once called out, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Tiger Zord!" Tommy called.

"Mastodon!" Adam called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly called.

"Triceratops!" Billy called.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Aisha called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

Banshee let out he sonic scream tearing down buildings. But suddenly a bolt of lightning struck her down. The White Ranger somersaulted onto the scene, followed in succession by the Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers. The six Rangers in their Cosdonian exoskeleton suits ran toward Banshee. Banshee stood up and prepared to scream, but suddenly the White Ranger jumped and managed to clear the distance between the two of them, enabling him to cut past Banshee. The Red Ranger with his sword cut Banshee downward and then threw a right side kick which knocked her down. The Red Ranger held his arms out to the side and the Black and Blue Rangers jumped off the Red Ranger's shoulders, and with both of them wielding their weapons, swiped at Banshee. Afterward the Pink and Yellow Rangers jumped over the Red Ranger. The Yellow Ranger threw her daggers at Banshee while the Pink Ranger took a shot with her bow Upon landing the five main Rangers paired on one side while the White Ranger stood behind Banshee.

"Ready Jase?" the White Ranger said.

"Let's do it!" The Red Ranger said. The two of them ran at Banshee then both of them increased to blinding speed and both of them passed Banshee several times, creating a red and white blur that cut the Banshee after every pass. After several hits, Banshee finally flew to the side. The Red and White Rangers stopped in front of the other Rangers all of them facing Banshee.

"Alright Rangers; let's Bring em together!" The Red Ranger said. The five main Rangers all took a pose with their weapons. The rangers clashed all of their weapons together and they all charged with electricity.

"Power Axe!" The Black Ranger said. He held his axe much like a weapon and pushed a mechanism forward. He then threw the Axe to the sky.

"Power Bow!" The Pink Ranger Said as she twirled her bow in front of her. She threw the bow at the floating axe and it seemed to attach to the front of the Axe cannon, giving it the appearance of a large crossbow.

"Power Daggers!" The Yellow ranger said as she twirled her daggers. She crossed her arms in front of her and then threw them at the combined weapon. The daggers attached to the bottom of both sides of the bow with the blades pointing backward.

"Power Lance!" The Blue Ranger said as he held his two glades beside his head. He threw his glades at the assembled weapon and they attached themselves underneath the bow between the two daggers and the cannon of the axe with the blades pointing backward.

"Power Sword!" The Red Ranger said. He jumped up to the assembled weapon grabbing it by the handle of the crossbow and physically attached his sword to the very top of the weapon. The Red ranger dropped down with the assembled Power Blaster, and upon landing the other Rangers joined him, all of them calling out "Power Rangers!" The Blue Ranger at the Red Rangers right, holding his left hand on the end of the bow and his right arm across the face of his helmet, the Black Ranger on the right side of the leader in a mirrored pose to the Blue Ranger. The Pink Ranger behind the Blue Ranger with her left hand on the Red Ranger's right shoulder and the Yellow Ranger behind the Black ranger with her right hand on the Red Ranger's left shoulder. The White Ranger took position immediately behind the Red Ranger. Banshee stood in shock as the Ranger all called out "Fire" and laser fire shot out of all five cannons, hitting Banshee and tossing her back. The five main rangers all claimed their weapons.

"Good job guys. But now we've got bigger problems to deal with." The White Ranger said.

"Then I say it's time we show 'em the power of thunder!" The Red Ranger said.

"Right!" The other Rangers said.

At the moon base, Zarden watched the battle from the balcony of his throne room. He banged his fist against the railing of the balcony and yelled, "No, how could this happen."

"That's the price you pay…" my voice said. Zarden turned and saw me standing before him as Zero the Cosmic Ninja.

"When you go against forces you don't understand." I said. Zarden walked down from the balcony.

"We meet again, Cosdonian." Zarden said. He stood before me and said, "I would have thought you would have learned your lesson after the last time we faced each other."

"Nice try, but this time you won't control me." I said.

"And I would imagine after returning the Rangers' powers, defeating the Shadow Dancer and all of the other battles you've faced since then have left a toll not only on your powers themselves but your physical well being." Zarden said. "You've been away from Mikhail for weeks now as counted in our world. Are you certain that you can survive a battle with me; that the life link you have with your brothers is still present."

"It doesn't matter. Even if I die, the others will stop you." I said. Zarden laughed in amusement.

"You truly believe that those pathetic Power Rangers can stand against me?" Zarden said. "Without the power that you have given them, they are nothing."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." I said.

"Very well, once I kill you, I will be sure to destroy the heroes of this world." Zarden said. Zarden charged at me and swiped his staff at me, but I leaned back and avoided it. As Zarden turned around he kicked the back of my forward leg causing me to drop to the ground. He then attempted to swipe his staff at me while I was on the floor, but I rolled out of the way. When I got up to a crouch he kicked me in the head, causing me to fly backward. Upon landing, I sprung to my feet and as Zarden ran at me and attempted to swipe his staff downward, I pointed to the ground with the middle and index finger of my right hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Zarden looked around to where I would return and soon I appeared behind him. Zarden swiped his staff at my head, but I ducked under it. He turned to swipe at me again and I did a somersault over his staff. I turned to face him and Zarden swiped downward at me, but I caught the Z end of the staff between my hands. I moved the staff to my right side and delivered a back hand punch to Zarden's face, then threw a left side kick causing him to stagger back. Zarden growled in anger and I reached back and pulled my sword from its sheath with my left hand. Zarden ran at me and attempted to swipe his staff at me, but I blocked it with my sword twice, then knocked it upward and kicked him in the stomach causing him to hunch forward. I got to the side of him and did a scissor kick, connecting with my left heal to knock him to his knees. I then did a right kick to his head, tossing him back. Zarden landed and rolled to his stomach before pushing himself up to his feet, breathing heavily. Seeing that Zarden no longer had his Staff, I twirled my sword over my head and slid it back in its sheath. Zarden laughed at the gesture and then charged at me. As he approached I hit him with a rounding jump kick to the face, causing him to stagger back and fall to his knees. As he got back up, I ran at him and delivered a jump kick to his chest, then while still in the air, I turned and kicked him with the other foot, causing Zarden to fly back. I landed in a defensive stance waiting for Zarden to return. Zarden pushed himself up and ran at me, then a few feet away he jumped and did a 450 flip, delivering a clothesline on the way down. Zarden pushed himself up and punched me in the face of my helmet as I was sitting up. I rolled to the side and got up to my hands and knees, but Zarden delivered an elbow to my back. As I tried to get up again, Zarden delivered a kick to the face of my helmet and I staggered to my feet in a daze. When I finally got my bearing and faced him, Zarden delivered a right cross punch to my face, then returned with a back hand punch with the same hand. As I was still standing, Zarden grabbed me by the neck with his right hand, but I retaliated, grabbing him with my right hand. With my free hand I grabbed his right wrist, turned and flipped him to the ground. I got to a fighting stance as Zarden got back to his feet and then charged at him and delivered a jump kick to knock him back. Zarden got up and ran at me, but I jumped to the side, kicking him across the chest, causing him to do a back flip to the ground. Zarden stood up once again and I ran at him and delivered a right side kick to his chest, causing him to fly back into Lord Zedd's throne, barely conscious. I turned to face him, breathing heavily. Zarden too was breathing hard, glowing as he attempted to control his hold of the amalgamation.

Back on earth , The Rangers seemed to be in a mountain area as they prepared to call on their Zords. The Black Ranger unleashed a series of poses while calling out, "Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!" At that moment The Mastodon Dino Zord appeared running along a desert area. The Zord was struck by lightning and was transformed into the Lion Thunderzord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!" The Pink Ranger called while unleashing a series of poses. At that moment a the Pterodactyl Dino Zord wings flew over the desert area. The Zord was struck by lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" The Blue Ranger called while unleashing a series of poses. At that moment the Triceratops Dino Zord drove over the desert area. The Zord was struck by lightning and transformed into The Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-toothed Tiger- Griffin Thunderzord Power!" The Yellow Ranger called. At that moment the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dino Zord ran along the desert area. The Zord was struck by lightning and was instantly transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The Red Ranger called. At that moment the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord ran across the desert. The robot was suddenly struck by lightning and transformed into The Red Dragon Thunder Zord in dragon mode. The five machines moved along the desert together, with the Lion Zord at the center, between the griffin and unicorn Zords and the red dragon and firebird Zords flying over them. The Red Dragon Zord unleashed a stream of electricity as it flew forward. Then with a flash of light the Zord transformed into warrior mode carrying its staff in its right hand. The back of the unicorn Zord rose, while the head collapsed upon itself, giving the robot the appearance of large boots. The back of the Lion Zord rose over the head of the lion, creating what look to be armor. At the top of the armor was a large samurai helmet. The back of the griffin robot rose up while the head collapsed upon itself giving the appearance of another large boot. The humanoid swooped down feet first and slid its legs into the Unicorn and Griffin boots while the firebird Zord came from behind and wrapped around the waist of the humanoid, becoming a belt. The Lion Zord armor attached itself to the chest of the humanoid while gauntlets that seemed to had been imbedded within the claws of the Lion robot slid onto the humanoid robots arms, creating gauntlets and shoulder armor. The claws then collapsed and locked in place at the sides of the chest armor. Finally the samurai helmet landed on the head of the humanoid and locked in place. At the center of the chest plate was a large circular green piece which was to be the cockpit of the Zord. Once the assembly of the Zord was complete the five Rangers were seen within the cock pit, the Red Ranger at the center with the Blue ranger at his right and the Black Ranger at his left. Behind and in between the Black and Red Rangers was the Pink Ranger and behind and in between the Red Ranger and the Blue Ranger was the Yellow Ranger. The Five Rangers posed in unison as the in unison said, "Let's Rock and Roll!" The Thunder Megazord unleashed electricity from its body. The White Ranger was in the Woods, holding Saba in his right hand. He brought both his arms down to his right side in order to sheath his Saber and called out "Tiger Zord, power up!" At that moment, The White Tiger Zord, let out a roar. It ran solo along the desert area. White Ranger looked down at Saba which he was once again holding in his right hand.

"Let's do it!" The White Ranger called out. He looked up at the approaching White Tiger Zord and with his famous ki-ya, The White Ranger jumped onto the head of the White Tiger Zord. He turned forward and said, "It's time to shut these two guys down." Holding Saba in his hand, Tiger head facing forward as he was, both Saba and the White Ranger in unison called out, "White Tiger Zord, Tiger Mode, battle ready now!" The White Ranger then dropped into the cock pit of the Tiger Zord.

"Tiger Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now!" The White Ranger said. At that moment the back legs of the Tiger Zord spread out further and came together to make humanoid legs at the rear of the robot. Head and body of the tiger rotated forward putting the tiger head at what would be the chest of the large robot while the front legs stayed in place making humanoid arms and a humanoid head rose from the top of the robot. Tiger Zord was holding a golden sword that was once the Zord's tail and landed on scene.

"Tiger Zord Ready for action." The White Ranger said. The Thunder Megazord turned toward the White Tiger Zord and held up its left fist. Diablos and the Black Dragon Zord joined and started toward the White Tiger Zord. In the cock pit of the White Tiger Zord, the White Ranger let out a series of poses while saying, "White Tiger thunderbolt, armed and ready!" He then dropped a small crystal ball into an opening at the console. Within the Tiger mouth of the White Tiger Zord, the large red orb suddenly started glowing and a symbol appeared.

"Ready? Fire!" The White Ranger said. The Zord brought both his hands in front of its chest then out to the side. This action caused the mouth to shoot three balls of fire from the Tiger's mouth at Diablos and the Black Dragon Zord, launching both of them back. The Thunder Mega Zord got into fighting stance and walked forward. Diablos stood up and covered his eyes with his free hand, then once he removed his hand, he shot eye beams at the Thunder Megazord, but the Zord continued on, unaffected. In the cockpit of the Thunder Megazord, the Rangers together did a series of poses as they all called out, "Thunder saber, battle ready." The eyes of the Thunder Megazord began to glow. With its right hand, it grabbed the handle of its sword and pulled it from its sheath holding it out in front. The Megazord tilted the sword so the blade was vertical and it began to charge with electricity. The Thunder Megazord slowly brought it's sword from right to left as it continued to charge with electricity and then held it up at its left side before swiping toward Diablos and the Black Dragon Zord. The energy wave hit both the Black Dragon Zord and Diablos. The Black Dragon Zord unleashes electricity as well as a chain of internal explosions. The Zord dropped to its knees and then to the ground before unleashing a large explosion. At the same time Diablos spun to the ground and glowed black before disappearing. On the ground, Goldar came to on the streets below and pushed himself up.

"I… I'm alive." Goldar said, now with his normal voice. He looked up at the two colossal Zords and realized that whatever had happened, the battle was lost for him. "I'll be back, Rangers!" Goldar then began glowing read and disappeared in flame. With no sign of the Dark Ranger after the explosion, the Rangers realized that the battle was finally over. They celebrated in the cockpit of their individual Zords.

At Lord Zedd's moon base, I stood in front of Zarden as he sat weakly on his throne. I pulled my sword out from its sheath and said, "It's over, Zarden."

"It's not over yet, Cosdonian. There's still a little more fight left in me." Zarden said. He started laughing maniacally as the entire moon base began to shake and then disappeared in green flame. With Zarden gone I ran off, finding the dungeon where Kim was kept.

"Kim." I said. Kim weakly lifted her head and saw me approach. She managed to smile and say my name. I ran to her and then while holding my sword underhanded; I cut her free from her bonds. She in turn fell into my arms.

"It's alright Kim." I said. As the palace was still shaking violently, Kim looked around.

"What's happening?" Kim said, weakly.

"Zarden. He's not through fighting yet." I said looking around.

Back on earth, an earthquake stopped the Rangers celebration. The Red Ranger took the controls of the Thunder Megazord and said, "Brace yourselves guys!" Soon electricity rained down on the two Zords causing a chain of explosions that tossed all six rangers out of their Zords. The Rangers landed on the streets of Angel Grove and helped themselves back to their feet.

"What happened?" The Pink Ranger said.

"I don't know." The White Ranger responded. Then, as if answering their question, Zarden appeared atop the city's tallest building.

"Power Rangers, you thought this battle was over. Well I am not done yet." Zarden yelled. He thrusts his staff forward unleashing electricity from the Z-end and soon the earth beneath the Rangers began to open up, and swallowed the six of them within. Zarden's laugh could be heard far and wide.

"Now, DeSean, there is no one left to help you." Zarden said "And this world will be at my mercy." Zarden used the energy from the city to replenish his own energy and caused a city wide black out. As his body surged with electricity, Zarden continued to laugh triumphantly. And as I had barely defeated Zarden before, now that he is at his full strength, and without the assistance of the Power Rangers or Kim, would I be able to stop him alone.


	20. Chapter 20: Zarden's Wrath

Chapter 20

Note: Sorry these last chapters took so long. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think of the story as it is coming to an end.

At the Command Center, the alarm blared. Rocky, Trini and Zack observed the viewing globe and saw Zarden drain power from the city of Angel Grove. Soon I appeared as Zero the Cosmic Ninja, holding Kim in my arms. Trini and Zack turned toward us and ran to assist Kim.

"You ok man." Zack asked.

"I'll live. But she is pretty worn out." I said. I looked around and said, "Where are the others?" Trini let out a sharp breath and said, "They fell into the earth."

"To make things worse, Zarden has drained all of the power from Angel Grove." Rocky said.

"I've already lost a lot of energy in our last fight. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle him alone." I said. I turned toward Alpha and said, "Alpha, can you find them?" Alpha was manning the computer, pressing different buttons.

"Negative. I can't seem to get in contact with the Rangers." Alpha said. I hung my head down and said, "Maybe, I can sense them if I go back to the city."

"But what if you run into Zarden?" Kim said weakly. I looked at her and said, "Then I'll have to fight him alone."

"No way man." Zack said. "You said it yourself; you're too weak to face him alone."

"I won't have a choice if we can't find the other Rangers and Ki… I mean Cori, is too weak to take on her Zero powers." I said.

"Then we'll help." Rocky said. I looked toward him as he attempted to stand on his own, but only got inches off of his wheelchair before the pain became too much. He let out a sharp breath and sat back. Trini looked up at Zordon and said, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Unfortunately, it is not within my power to heal Rocky's wounds." Zordon said. It was then that Kim lifted her head up.

"But it is within ours." Kim said. I looked at her.

"Cori, the Shadow Cog isn't here. We can't use his laser to heal Rocky." I said.

"I'm not talking about that." Kim said. "Remember when that Shark robot bit you. When you transformed, you were healed of it. If we give Rocky and the others Cosdonian powers like us, his powers will be able to heal you."

"And with the Cosdonian powers working under the Zero powers as well as the morphing grid, both teams of Rangers can be transformed at the same time." I said. "But I don't know if I have enough power to give the three of them my Cosdonian energy."

"Well you said it yourself, I may be too weak to use my powers, but the powers themselves are at full strength. I'll charge them with Zero3. They won't have the same abilities as the others, but at least they will be able to help you." Kim said.

"Then what are we waiting for." Zack said. Kim gathered her strength and stood up on her own. Rocky wheeled himself before Kim and Zack and Trini stood on either side. Kim pressed the red button on her watch and started glowing red. When the glowing faded, she was in her Zero3 exoskeleton. Zero3 breathed heavily but managed to catch her breath and said, "Ok, I need your power coins." Trini, Zack and Rocky handed Zero3 their power coins and the female Zero took a step back from them. She slowly closed her hand around them and began to surge with electricity. As she did the lights in the Command Center flickered off and on. She opened her hands and small energy balls of light, colored Red, Yellow and Black flew from her hand and went to their respective bearer. Once there, the tree of them began glowing. When the glowing stopped the three of them were in Cosdonian Ranger exoskeletons. Zero3 dropped into my arms as her entire body glowed red and when the glowing stopped, Kim was unconscious in my arms.

"It worked. Out powers are online." The Yellow Ranger said.

"Jammin!" The Black Ranger said. The two rangers turned to the Red Ranger. "How do you feel Rocky?" The Red Ranger slowly stood up. Once he got to about where he was before without any pain he stood up on his own.

"Awesome, I can stand on my own now." The Red Ranger said. The three of them unfastened and removed their helmets and then went to me as I lie Kim down on a gurney. I sat down next to her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Trini said.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest." I said while looking down at my girlfriend. I stood up and faced the Rangers. "The powers Zero3 has isn't as strong as mine and split up between the three of you I don't know if they'll last. Once Zero3 gives out, your powers will be dependent on just the morphing grid and with the other Rangers still active, your powers will give out."

"Then we'd better work fast." Rocky said.

"Alpha and I will continue the search for the other Rangers." Zordon said. As the four of us regrouped at the center of the command center.

"Alright, I say we take it to Zarden and finish this once and for all." Rocky said.

"I'm with you." Trini said.

"Yeah!" Zack added. I could not help but grin and shake my head.

"I'll meet you guys down there." I said I then jumped up and disappeared.

"Back to Action!" Rocky said.

Zarden remained on top of the Angel Grove skyscraper. He finished draining the energy from Angel Grove and his body surged with power. He chuckled under his breath and said, "There. Now I'm at full strength. Now nothing can stop me from my vengeance." Suddenly a blue blur knocked Zarden off the skyscraper. Zarden landed in a crouch on the street.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Zarden said. Suddenly the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers somersaulted onto the scene. They landed in front of Zarden and faced off with him.

"What, impossible, I trapped you underneath the earth." Zarden said, but before anything else could come from that I appeared as Zero the Cosmic Ninja and delivered a front jump kick to Zarden's face.

"There's one thing you didn't count on Zarden. There are more rangers here than you thought." I said. Zarden stood up and said, "It doesn't matter Cosdonian. I will destroy you all."

"Tell them that." I said. Soon the Black Ranger somersaulted over me. He did a split in the air and dropped with his axe, but Zarden blocked it with his staff. He knocked the Black Ranger's axe away, but the Black Ranger retaliated with a cross punch. The Black Ranger then did a one handed hand stand and kicked Zarden in the face causing him to stagger back. The Yellow Ranger jumped at Zarden throwing her daggers at Zarden causing him to stagger back. She landed and then did a front flip to retrieve her daggers, and then did a spinning butterfly kick to knock Zarden to the side. The Red Ranger ran to Zarden as the amalgamation got to a crouch.

"Remember me?" The Red Ranger said. He cut down at Zarden with his sword and then did a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the side. The Rangers regrouped and all of them got to a fighting stance. The three of them put their hands together and I landed on them. They launched me to the sky and I twisted in the air and delivered a drop kick to Zarden, causing him to fly back into the side of a building. The Rangers regrouped with me.

"Alright we did it." The Red Ranger said. The others were celebrating with him.

"Calm down, you guys." I said. "That was too easy; this thing is far from over." Suddenly the ground began to shake again. The building that Zarden flew into suddenly collapsed and the monster himself walked toward us, sparking with energy. He lifted his hands and conducted energy, and then with a mighty growl, he pushed it forward. The energy blast hit all four of us knocking us back. Zarden lifted his arms and the Rangers floated off the ground. Zarden then closed his hands and suddenly the three rangers had several small explosions on the outside of their exoskeletons, before Zarden quickly brought his arms down, causing the Rangers to slam hard on the ground. I pushed myself up to my feet and Zarden appeared behind me with his back to me. Before I had time to look back, Zarden drove his right elbow into my back. He then turned the other way and delivered a back hand that sent me flying into a nearby building. Zarden faced the building I flew into and lifted his right arm, with his palm opened and shot a ball of green energy at the building, causing it to explode and collapse on top of me. The Red Ranger used his sword to get back to his feet, but before he had time to man an attack, Zarden cleared the distance between in an instant and grabbed him by his neck. He lifted the Red Ranger off of the ground.

"Yes I remember you, Rocky DeSantos. Your clone continued to fail me." Zarden said. "And since your friends destroyed him, I will have to settle for the source."

"Power Axe!" The Black Ranger called out. The Black Ranger, holding his axe as a cannon took aim and shot at Zarden, but Zarden held his free hand out toward where the shot came from and seemed to protect himself from the explosion by an invisible barrier. The Black Ranger stood in amazement and as the Yellow Ranger joined him, Zarden shot green energy at the two Rangers, knocking them back. He returned his attention to the Red Ranger, but I appeared behind him, delivering a hammer fist to his back that caused Zarden to drop the Red Ranger. Zarden turned toward me with a back hand, but I ducked under it and delivered a right punch to his stomach. Zarden let out a scream and his energy not only knocked both the Red Ranger and me in opposite directions, but it caused the immediate surrounding buildings that were still standing to collapse. I pushed myself up to my feet, my helmet and exoskeleton cracked. Zarden turned toward me and started walking toward me. The Yellow Ranger ran at Zarden from the side and attempted a jump kick but Zarden caught her by the leg and swung her to the ground. He picked her up by her leg and slammed her to the ground once again, and then threw her at the standing Red Ranger. The Black Ranger ran at Zarden and attempted to chop him at the head, but Zarden stopped the axe inches from his head with his psychic ability. Then without even looking at him, Zarden grabbed the Black Ranger by the neck and slammed him head first to the concrete. Zarden then stomped on his back before continuing toward me. I ran at Zarden and attempted a rounding jump kick, which made contact, but did nothing to him. Zarden grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up. But I wrapped my legs around his arm and then kicked him in the face causing him to let me go. I landed in a crouched position and then tackled him, but Zarden delivered an elbow to my back. He lifted me up at the hips and then slammed me head first onto the concrete. The Red Ranger managed to help the Yellow Ranger to her feet, both of their exoskeletons badly damaged. With the Yellow Ranger bracing herself on the Red Ranger the two of them made their way to the Black Ranger, who was still, face down on the concrete. The Red Ranger helped him up and the two veteran Rangers braced themselves on the Red Ranger's shoulders.

"He's too strong." The Yellow Ranger said.

"We've gotta get outta here." The Red Ranger said. Zarden continued to stomp on my stomach, with me wallowing in agony. He then reached down and palmed the front of my helmet, picking me up. He laughed maniacally and delivered a punch with his free hand.

"We can't leave him man."The Black Ranger said. Suddenly the three of them began glowing. When the glowing stopped, the three Rangers were in their original costumes before they reverted back to their human forms.

"The Zero3 powers must have given out. We've got to get Sean and get out of here." Zarden continued to throw punches at my stomach. Finally I managed enough strength to deliver a knee to his chin, causing Zarden to drop me. Zarden attempted to stomp on me again, but I rolled out of the way and staggered on my feet. Zarden turned toward me and with all of my strength behind it, I threw a right punch at Zarden's face, causing him to stagger back. I hunched over breathing heavily. The upper portion of my exoskeleton was damaged, partially exposing the clothes I was wearing under it, which was also torn. Zarden faced me and I let out a loud battle cry as I ran at him and tackled him, carrying Zarden with me to a still standing building. I staggered back while breathing heavily. I saw Zarden stand and reached back with my left hand. In a last ditch effort, I brought my sword to my right side and swiped horizontally, creating a shockwave that did nothing to Zarden physically, but caused the building to collapse onto Zarden. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily, using my sword to hold me upright. The other Rangers got to me.

"Did that stop him?"Rocky asked.

"No. Just slowed him down." I said. I stood in a crouch, waiting for Zarden. "The Zero3 powers returned to the watch. You three had better get out of here."

"We can't leave you behind." Zack said.

"You three aren't gonna do any good here. I went into this battle knowing that only one of us was going to survive. I'll stop Zarden or die trying. Now go." Reluctantly, the three injured rangers teleported in streams of light corresponding to their ranger color. Before me the debris from the collapsed building started to shake. Zarden was beginning to claw his way out, and I was the only one left to stop him.

Rocky, Zack and Trini appeared in the command center and Rocky set the other two teenagers down before dropping to his knees. Alpha 5 waddled toward the three teenagers.

"Aye-ie-ie." Alpha 5 said sadly. "Rangers."

"You've made a valiant effort. It is clear to me that there is no force that can stop this terrible threat." Zordon said.

"There's got to be something we can do?" Trini said weakly.

"I'm afraid there is nothing. The Zero powers are significantly weaker than when Sean first arrived. Once they have depleted, the other Rangers will lose their Cosdonian upgrades just as you have, and I fear that they will not be able to stop the Zarden without them." Zordon said. Zordon was right. I was not strong enough to carry on the fight alone and without my Zero powers the Rangers would lose their Cosdonian abilities, even if they had escaped from the depths of the earth. And if we failed, not only would the world of the Power Rangers be forever changed, but David and Caulfield would be left to face the challenges that lie ahead in our own world by themselves. The fate of both our worlds was hanging in the balance and at the moment things were looking grim.


	21. Chapter 21: The Last Stand

Chapter 21

Note: This will mark the end of the battle. The previous chapter as well as this one was to avoid making my character becoming a Gary Stu. I assure you that both the Rangers and Zero will have a hand in Zarden's defeat.

I stood in a crouched position in my Zero exoskeleton. I panted heavily as I leaned against my sword. The broken cinder of the collapse building rumbling before me as Zarden was clawing his way out from within it. Suddenly Zarden busted through the side of the rubble. His clothing partially tattered and he had small cuts on his body, but otherwise he was unscathed. Zarden laughed under his breath as I stood up, holding my sword horizontally in front of me.

"Well, DeSean. I didn't think you had that in you." Zarden said. "Let's see what little you have left." Zarden ran at me and attempted to grab me, but I rolled beside him. Zarden turned toward me and kicked me while I was kneeling, knocking me into the rubble. Zarden extended his arm and then used his psychic abilities to lift me off the ground. He then used them to slam me back first into the rubble and finally pull me to him. I stabbed him in the abdomen with my sword causing him to let go of me. I then pulled my sword out and turned to deliver a side kick to his chest, causing him to stagger back. I stood before him breathing heavily, his purple blood dripping from the edge of my kitana. He held out his left hand and his Z Staff appeared in his hand. He twirled his staff and pointed it toward me, shooting an energy ball at me, but I dived out of the way of it. Zarden turned toward me and I got up in a crouched position. He ran at me and swiped downward with his staff but I blocked it with my sword over head. Zarden retaliated with a kick to the side of my head, knocking me over. He then swiped down with the Z end of his staff, but I managed to move my head out of the way as the Z end struck the ground. I rolled to the side and got up, barely standing and holding my sword defensively. Zarden giggled and said, "There's not much fight left in you Cosdonian. Marduk will finally have his revenge." Zarden ran at me and swiped his staff at me, but I grabbed my sword with both hands and swiped upward, cutting his staff in half, then I turned and delivered a side kick to his chest. I came at him again and Zarden grabbed me by my neck. He lifted me up and I attempted to stab him again, but Zarden grabbed my other arm and then twisted causing me to drop my sword. He then began surging with electricity and electrified me.

Back at the Command Center, Kim was lying on the gurney moaning and writhing. The Rangers went to her as she shook her head as if she were having a bad dream.

Zarden continued to electrify me but then suddenly stopped and dropped me to my knees. He then punted me down the street. I skid to a halt yards away from the amalgamation. Zarden picked up my sword and examined it before walking toward me. I sat up and finally got up to my feet. Zarden attempted to swipe at me with my own sword, but I caught it between my hand. Shaking violently I started to conduct electricity and caused the sword to discharge a bolt of lightning that knocked Zarden back. I took the sword by the handle and slid it in its sheath. Zarden lifted his hand as it glowed with green energy and threw an energy ball at me, knocking me back to the ground.

Kim continued to react to the fight psychically tossing her head from side to side. Zack looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, what's happening to her?" Zack asked.

"I am uncertain Rangers." Zordon said. The rangers continued to focus on Kim.

I pushed myself back to my feet, barely standing. I staggered forward as Zarden approached and Zarden hit me with a right cross punch. I fought to stay up and Zarden hit me with a left followed by another right. Still fighting to stay on my feet, Zarden finished me off with a backhand punch that knocked me off my feet. Zarden walked over to me and picked me up by the neck, holding his other fist up.

"You've lost, Cosdonian. Your world will end. I will destroy this planet just as Lord Zedd wishes, and then I shall move onto your reality where I will destroy Earth, Cosdon; the entire universe. Nothing will survive, and there is not a single thing you can do to stop me." Suddenly the ground began to shake. Zarden dropped me and looked around in confusion. Soon the sky began to rumble with thunder and the wind increased. Zarden breathed heavily and searched for what was causing the change. He was unprepared for what happened next. Suddenly a fireball hit Zarden at the chest tossing him back. Zarden stood up and said, "Who dares…" But before he could continue, a white blur moved around him. The blur maintained Tommy's all too familiar ki-ya. Finally the White Ranger himself appeared and delivered a front jump to Zarden's chest. The White Ranger landed and whipped his hands clean as he said, "Guess who's back." Zarden stood up in a puddle of water. Before he could move the Black Ranger sprung up from the ground, upper cutting Zarden while the puddle underneath him disappeared. Zarden landed on his back and then got back up to his feet. Zarden turned as the Yellow Ranger ran at him. She drew her right fist back and delivered a punch powerful enough to cause Zarden to stagger back. She punched him two more times in the face before finally delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked him off his feet. Zarden got up. The Blue Ranger arrived next, carrying his power Lance. Zarden stood up to face him and charged energy in his hands. He threw a ball of energy at the Blue Ranger but a hard gust of wind acted as a barrier protecting him from the blast.

"My turn!" The Blue Ranger said as he twirled his staff over his head. He pointed one of the ends at Zarden and discharged bolts of electricity that struck Zarden several times in several different places. The Pink Ranger landed ahead of the Blue Ranger and then ran at Zarden, holding her power bow in hand. She dived toward Zarden and while spinning in the air, created a tornado that knocked Zarden back. The five Rangers regrouped and the Red Ranger landed ahead of them, holding his power sword.

"Alright Rangers, let's do it!" The Red Ranger said. Zarden stood up, breathing heavily. He held his sword so the blade pointed downward and pushed his sword forward creating a burst of flame that eventually managed to cause several explosions that knocked Zarden back. The Red Ranger stopped his flame onslaught.

"Alright Aisha, you're up." The White Ranger said.

"oh yeah." The Yellow Ranger said. "It's time you went down." He extended her arms forward. Zarden stood up, but suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake. Then just as with the Rangers, the ground opened up and Zarden fell under. The Rangers celebrated but soon the Red Ranger stopped and said, "No time to celebrate, that won't hold him long."

"Jason's right." The White Ranger said. I made my way over to them and the Rangers gathered around me as I dropped to my knees. The White and Red Rangers helped me back to my feet.

"You ok man?" The Red Ranger asked.

"You guys showed up just in time." I said weakly. "I don't know if I would have lasted much longer."

"We just used the techniques that you taught us." The Black Ranger said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing your powers didn't give out." The Yellow Ranger said.

"You gave us power to make us stronger. Now were gonna return the favor, and give you some of your power back." The White Ranger said.

"We're gonna need your help if we have any chance of taking out Zarden." The Red Ranger said.

"Alright." I said weakly. "Put me down." The Red and White Rangers complied and lowered me to a crouched position. Then the six Rangers created a circle around me.

"Alright guys let's do it." The White Ranger said. The Rangers all grabbed their belt buckles and it caused all of their power coins to glow their respective ranger color.

"Tiger Zord, power of Shadow." The White Ranger said. He brought a white energy ball up to his chest creating a diamond with his hands around it.

"Mastodon, power of Water." The Black Ranger said as he brought a black energy ball to the front of his chest in the same manner as the White Ranger.

"Pterodactyl, power of Wind." The Pink Ranger said as she brought a pink energy ball to the front of her chest in the same manor.

"Triceratops, power of Thunder." The Blue Ranger said as he brought a blue energy ball to the front of his chest, following suit.

"Saber-toothed Tiger, power of Earth." The Yellow Ranger said as she brought a yellow energy ball to the front of her chest and followed suit.

"Tyrannosaurus, power of Fire." The Red Ranger said as he brought a red energy ball to the front of his chest and ended the cycle. "We call on the power of six elements combined." The Rangers all pushed their energy balls toward me all of them in unison calling "Power Up." As the balls hit me, I began to glow blue, groaning in pain. The glowing became more brilliant and soon became a flash of blue light. When the blue light faded, I was totally healed. My exoskeleton was completely repaired and, though I was not at full power, I was strong enough to carry on the fight.

"Alright!" The White Ranger said.

"Prodigious!" The Blue Ranger said.

"Totally!" The Pink Ranger said.

"Yeah!" The Red Ranger said. The six Rangers joined me. I put my hands on the Red Rangers shoulder and said, "Thank you Rangers."

"Hey don't mention it bro." The Red Ranger said.

"With as much as you've helped us, we're honored to give some back." The White Ranger said. The ground began to shake again and the seven of us looked toward where Zarden had fallen. I stepped ahead of the group.

"Now what do you say we end this once and for all." I said.

"Right!" The Rangers said. Zarden busted through the ground and climbed out.

"You will pay for that." Zarden said.

"I don't think so Zarden." The White Ranger said. "Cuz this time you're light are going out permanently." I reached back and grabbed the handle of my kitana.

"It's time we end this." I said. I ran toward Zarden and as I got to him, I pulled out my sword, moving as fast as I would at full strength, I swiped my sword at him from different angles, which he was barely able to block with his gauntlets. I swiped horizontally and Zarden somersaulted over my sword. But upon landing, I threw a right side kick at his back. The Pink and Yellow Rangers both did a moonsault over Zarden and then kicked him in the back after landing. The Black and Blue Rangers followed by tripping Zarden as he staggered forward. As Zarden got up to his knees, the Red and White Rangers threw front kicks at Zarden's chest sending him skidding back. But as he slid back, I did a cartwheel over his shoulders, stood him up and threw three roundhouse kicks at him, each kick sparking electricity. Zarden staggered back and I held my arms out to the side. The Black and Blue Rangers jumped onto my shoulders and then launched themselves off both of them swiping their weapons at the amalgamation. The Pink and Yellow Rangers then jumped over me, The Yellow Ranger throwing her daggers at Zarden and the Pink Ranger taking a shot with her bow and arrow. The Red and White Rangers stood at either side of me, both wielding their individual swords.

"Shall we?" The White Ranger said. Zarden got up to his feet when blurs of white, red and blue passed him several times, cutting him after each individual pass. The Red and White Rangers stopped and at one side of Zarden while I stopped at another. The Rangers regrouped and returned their weapons to their holsters.

"Alright Jason, time to show you something new and improved." The White Ranger said. "Power Rangers, prepare to receive power cannon." The Blue and Black Rangers turned to face Zarden and while standing next to each other crossed their inboard arms as they surged with white energy. The Pink and Yellow Rangers followed suit in front of the other two Rangers and finally the White And Red Rangers at the front. "Brace!" The rangers all reached up as if getting ready to catch something. And electricity surged from all of them and after a flash of light created a large Cannon. The Rangers dropped the cannon onto their inboard shoulders as the White Ranger said, "Lock and Load!"

"Pink Charge!" The Pink Ranger said as she dropped her colored energy ball into a compartment.

"Yellow Charge!" The Yellow Ranger said as she did the same.

"White Charge!" The White Ranger said as he did the same.

"Red Charge!" The Red Ranger said as he did the same.

"Prepare to fire!" The White Ranger said, as the other Rangers pushed in different mechanisms along the cannon. The Cannon started to activate with engines within it beginning to warm up. Meanwhile I held my sword inverted in my left hand. I brought my sword up in front of me as I began to charge with electricity and held it in front of my chest. I brought my right hand over the blade handle with my middle and index finger pointing upward and soon created a large ball of electricity in front of me. As I charged the ball, it grew larger and larger until it was as big as me. My top hand shook violently as I charged the ball with power.

"Fire!" All of the Rangers said at once. The Cannon discharged a large blast of seemingly five balls at once. And in midair the five balls combined into one and shot at Zarden. Meanwhile I let out a scream as I cocked my sword and hand back and pushed them forward, launching the ball at Zarden. Both the combined blasts of my Electricity ball and the Rangers power Cannon hit Zarden at the same time causing a large explosion. Zarden could be heard screaming from within the explosion and after it subsided, all that could be seen was smoke. When the smoke cleared both Marduk and Lord Zedd were lying on the ground. The Rangers celebrated as the long battle had finally come to an end. Goldar suddenly appeared and went to his master. He lifted him up on his shoulders and suddenly disappeared again. The rangers joined me as I slid my sword in its sheath.

"It's finally over. The threat of Zarden is gone, and now that Marduk and Zedd are separated. After I repair the damages to your city, it will be time for us to return."

"Sean, I've been thinking. With a power like Marduk, I don't think you should bring him back to your world." The Red Ranger said.

"Yeah, he could end up fusing with someone else and causing all sorts of problems." The Yellow Ranger said.

"And if what you've been saying about our world being a kids show in your world is true, then killing him would probably not be the best thing either." The Pink Ranger said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" I said.

"Well I have a plan that will ensure he doesn't bother us again." The White Ranger said. I folded my arms at my chest looking at the White Ranger.

Later, Jason, Adam, Billy, Tommy and I were at the mountains, carrying a dumpster similar to the one that carried Rita. We had shrunk Marduk and locked him in the dumpster using the combined energies of Zordon and myself.

"Ready guys." Tommy said. The five of us lifted the dumpster up and a bolt of electricity struck the dumpster causing it to disappear. "Alright." Tommy said slapping hands with his friends. But I stood there pondering.

"You ok man?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "I just hope locking him in that dumpster was the best thing to do." Tommy chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. Marduk's gonna be floating in space for a long time." I still was unsure. Still I shrugged my shoulders and left with the Rangers.

The city was still in disarray in the aftermath of the battle with Zarden and his forces. In the rubble of one of the buildings however, a feminine hand managed to free itself. Climbing out of the debris was none other than the evil witch Rita Repulsa, her clothes dirty and her white horned hair had streaks of black.

"Eh, that's the last time I lift a finger around here." Rita said, with her original annoying voice. She looked up toward the moon and said, "Oh Zeddy, I'm not done with you yet!" She laughed as the debris she was standing on began to rise from the ground and carry her into space.


	22. Chapter 22: Going Home

Chapter 22

Note: This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed my story. Please read and review so that the story is even better next time.

I worked tirelessly repairing Angel Grove as Zero the Cosmic Ninja. Using my powers to recreate the city as it once was. When it was finally finished, I stood atop the largest skyscraper in the city and looked over my work. The city had returned to its normal flow once the all clear was sounded and everything had returned to normal. Or at least the city was normal. There were still a few more things left to do before Kim and I returned to our own world. And I was anxious to get the last few things done. There was a time I thought I would never return home, but finally the time had arrived. I jumped up and disappeared.

I appeared in the Command Center amidst both teams of Rangers. Suddenly I started glowing blue and when I stopped I was in my normal form. Kim, who had recently regained consciousness, ran to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back. When we let go of each other, Kim said, "I'm so glad you're alright." The others looked on smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks to the Rangers." I said.

"And things are finally back to normal now." Jason said.

"Thank god, I thought I'd never be happy with just dealing with school and Zedd." Aisha said.

"Oh we've definitely been there." Zack said.

"Sure wish you guys weren't heading back to Switzerland so soon, we really missed you guys." Billy said.

"Yeah, it was great having you here, all things considered." Tommy said.

"Yeah, maybe next time, it'll be under better circumstances." Jason said. "But even if it isn't you guys know were here if you need us."

"Always bro." Tommy said. The two leaders grasped hands.

"Well, now that the threat is finally over. It's time for us to go home." I said.

"Sean Barker and Cori Edwards, I thank you for all that you have done. Your courage and strength will forever inspire us and the wisdom and lessons that you have taught us will be passed to all future Rangers." Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon." I said. I wrapped my arm around Kim and said, "And even though we are of different worlds, you all will always be a part of us. And we will always be with you. Let the power protect you always."

At Lord Zedd's palace, Lord Zedd watched on from the throne that was once again his own. Lord Zedd slammed his fist against the armrest of his throne and said, "Enjoy your victory Rangers. For once I have regained my evil energies, vengeance will be mine."

The next day, The nine rangers met with Kim and I at the part, at the very spot that both Kim and I had arrived from. Billy and Trini were both holding the molecular decoders in place.

"The whole time I've been fighting to go home. And now that we are, it's hard to say goodbye." I said. Kim and I gave hugs and handshakes to each Ranger before she and I finally regrouped. I looked toward Billy and let out a sharp breath. "Ok Billy, we're ready." Billy turned on his decoder and Trini turned on hers. The devices created a portal between the two posts similar to the one created by Marduk. It was then that I knew that it was in fact the gateway to our world. Kim and I looked at each other and then held hands. She and I then started walking toward the portal and as we walked through, we appeared in the same park, however no rangers were there. The portal closed behind us and Kim and I looked around.

"Did it work?" Kim asked me. "Are we back?" As if on cue, Zero the Cosmic Ninja 2 and Shadow Cog appeared before us. The two Zeros stood up and unfastened and then removed their helmets. My twin brother removed his helmet with a smile on his face and said, "My brother, my brother. Now tell me you brought back one of them big ass robots from Power Ranger land, cuz I tell ya, this saving the world thing would be a whole lot easier if we could just stomp on 'em like bugs." Kim and I smiled and ran to David and Caulfield. I hugged my brother first the two of us laughing.

"Aw man, I thought you'd never get back, dude." David said.

"Oh man, me neither." I said. I let go of my brother and turned to Caulfield. "Caulfield." He and I slapped hands and then hugged each other.

"I thought you were gonna make that Power Ranger trip a permanent thing for a little bit there." Caulfield said.

"Yeah, I was starting to worry weather we'd ever get back." Kim said.

"Yo, DM, so tell me why you didn't just ice Marduk instead of launching him into space."

"Well as crazy as things had already gotten, I think a murder on a kids show would have been a bit much." I said.

"But I saw how you cut off that banshee chicks head." David said. "Yo that was dope."

"Yeah, well I don't know about you guys, but Kim and I just spent the last few days in a fantasy reality fighting pretty much everything under the sun. I just wanna go home and get some sleep." I said.

"Well then allow us to do the jumping for you." Caulfield said. He and David put their helmets back on. Shadow Cog extended his right elbow and said, "Madam." Kim grinned and shook her head before wrapping her arms around Shadow Cog's.

"Madam." Zero2 said as he extended his elbow. I slapped Zero2 in the back of the helmet before locking arms with him. The two Zeros then jumped up and disappeared with Kim and myself. It had been a week since the gateway had closed, two weeks since it initially opened. Though for me, it felt like I had only been gone a few days. Throughout this fierce and memorable battle, I learned a lot about myself and about others. I learned that I could rely on others, not just Zeros to come through for me in times of need. I learned that even with my abilities, there are depths that I have not yet reached. I learned of a world where fantasy becomes reality. That two worlds could collide and still coexist, and work together for the greater good. And now that the threat is finally over, I can get back to fighting my own battles, facing my own enemies and protect my own world as Zero the Cosmic Ninja.

…But is this threat truly over.

In the Power Rangers universe, in the far reaches of space, the space dumpster carrying Marduk floated aimlessly among the empty abyss, until it was suddenly grabbed by a large hand of magma.

The End


End file.
